Sweet Sacrifice
by Evilous
Summary: This is the 6th story in my saga. Mick and Beth are both ready for her turning but something comes up that interfers. Lots of stuff going on with all of my couples and things to shock and entertain.
1. Chapter 1: Girls Day

**Sweet Sacrifice **

**By: Evilous**

Okay guys well glad to have you with me as we start the 6th story in this saga. I enjoy so much all of the comments I have received. Buckle in and enjoy I have some interesting things in store for you in this story.

**Chapter 1: Girls Day**

It had been a month since Beth and Danielle were taken from the Masquerade Ball and Zac was killed. Things had been crazy for the group, with setting up the back story of Candice's recovery, Coop learning about vampires while he and Danielle looked for a house of their very own, Josef and Jean worked on keeping things smooth. Today was the first much needed girl day.

Beth had left Mick in his freezer to meet the girls for lunch, well Danielle for lunch, Jean and Candice would just be there for company. She left him a special note for when he woke up. He needed his rest, they spent most of the nights when he didn't have to go out for work making love then he would hold her until she was sound asleep. Beth couldn't wait until she would be joining him in their freezer, their double wide he had asked Josef to order for them, it made her eager about when that day would come.

Jean and Candice had already been seated in the corner booth in a new French restaurant in town, when Beth walked in and took a seat next to Candice. "Hey guys," Beth greeted them.

Candice gave her a hug, "How are you?"

Candice gave a strong smile, "Wonderful. The trip to see my mom was…interesting."

With the hit that cost Candice her human life they hate to fake her death to throw the killer and the man who ordered the hit off the trail and protect their secret. They had called Candice's mother to make sure she knew her daughter was fine and that anything she hears on the news about her death would be a ploy to catch a bad guy. Her mother understood and agreed to stay home and not to come sit with her at the hospital where she was recovering from a not so serious wound, but when she heard the report that her daughter was alive but had been in critical condition she called starting a big to do. Upset that no one had told her the severity of her baby's injuries, that she couldn't be there to help her though it, that no one including David had thought to call her when it first happened.

In the end Candice had been able to smooth things over explaining things had just gotten crazy and then she had to stay out of sight for her protection. Her mother insisted on coming to LA to see her daughter for herself see she was alright but they had managed to convince her they would come see her for a day or two instead.

"I take it everything went okay though."

Candice rolled her eyes, "Yes but it is so hard lying to her. I used to love her pumpkin pie and her canned yams but now…I ate them and everything seemed okay but then…yeah note to self don't eat real food unless necessary and then eat as little as possible."

Beth gave her friend a squeeze, "Mom has no idea, took two days but she finally smiled at David again."

Jean laughed, "So he wooed her back into his favor?"

"Yes he can be quite charming. Besides I think it was more general irritation that I don't need her at my side now, even though I'm 28 years old she still wants me to be her baby who needs her when I'm hurt."

"She just loves you is all."

"I know," Candice shrugged.

They all saw Danielle coming over to their booth practically glowing, her belly getting bigger by the day in her cute maternity top. They all smiled and welcomed her the waitress came right over and got them all their drinks while Beth and Danielle ordered.

Once they were alone again they started talking, "You look so happy Danielle. You are so pregnant," Beth laughed.

Danielle rubbed her hand on her belly, "Trust me I know. I love this…well most of it."

They all burst into a fit of laughter knowing just what she was talking about. "So your trip was good," Danielle asked.

Candice caught them all up on what had happened and how she loved David even more knowing first hand what he went through not just this time but before when she was still human and they visited her mom. He had to really love her to go through that, eating the food that tasted like sand now and then being violently sick afterwards, giving a whole new meaning to bulimic.

As Danielle and Beth finished their meals and paid the group made their way down the street and towards some shops, Candice stayed close to the wall still adjusting to being in too much sun. The girls were all talking more about Danielle and her pregnancy it was the happiest subject, the subject of new life.

"Well I have gotten more energy again. We are so excited, but we're waiting to find out if it's a boy or a girl when this little one makes their grand entrance into the world. Although Coop is convinced it's a girl, I on the other hand think a baby boy. We don't care really, we will love him or her just the same."

Jean just grinned having already gotten a feel herself for what their baby would be but respecting her friends wishes and keeping that to herself. "How is the house hunting going?"

Danielle sighed, "Not so good. We can't find anything we really…love. Coop gave up his place and moved in with me, wanting to make things easier on us until we do. Most of his stuff is in storage for the time but he is just so sweet. He'd wait on me hand and foot if I let him, but I keep telling him I have to stay active I don't want to gain too much weight."

Beth smiled as they walked through the baby shop looking at things for both boys and girls and finding things for her to register for. Jean had demanded they throw her a baby shower, even saying they would keep the presents at the mansion until they found a house. Danielle had no choice but to agree Jean could be persistent and in fact she found it sweet that her friends wanted to have a party for her and her baby.

*****

With the girls out having a day Mick was working on some cases most of them coming to an end just finishing the reports and filing them away. He was surprised to see Coop at his door.

"Come in Coop, have a seat."

Coop came in and took a seat Mick could sense his nervousness, "What brings you here? More questions?"

Coop shook his head, "No…well yes but not about vampires."

Mick sat behind his desk and leaned back looking him over, "I'm all ears."

Coop wrung his hands over and over before finally sitting forward and reaching into his pocket clutching something tight in his hand. "How did you do it? How did you propose to Beth?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2: One Man to Another

**Chapter 2: One Man to Another**

Mick's grin widened, "Well…"

"I could ask Beth but…"

"You don't want Danielle to find out by accident," Mick finished for him. He nodded and Mick sat forward leaning against his desk, "Look when I proposed to Beth she turned me down."

Coop stared in awe before Mick continued, "She thought I was proposing to get her back. That the only reason I was doing it was to get her to come back after that whole mess with the ex."

"See that's what I'm afraid of. I know she feels independent, she wants to raise our baby together as a family and I want to make her my wife, our child to have my name but it's more than that, I want to be able to call her my wife. It's just…it's odd sometimes to introduce her as my girlfriend, the woman I love who is carrying our child."

Mick grinned, "You don't want her to think you're only asking her because you got her pregnant."

Coop threw his head into his hands still holding something tight in his fist, "Yeah, because that's not why."

Mick thought for a moment silently then saw the box he had been gripping tightly in his hand, "Is that the ring?"

Coop looked up, "Yeah. I've thought about it a few times before like just thought how I want to spend the rest of her life with her but then I didn't know if that was too much too fast for her." Coop held the ring box for Mick to take.

Mick took the box and opened it examining the ring it was beautiful he was sure Danielle would love it. "I think it suits Danielle very well."

"Thanks." Coop took the ring back and held it in his hands, "So how did you get Beth to say yes, to see it wasn't just to get her back?"

Mick grinned, "Well…originally I cooked her dinner and took her to my parents place, it was where I grew up and it is special to me so I wanted to share it with her. Then I sang to her, I used to play guitar before I was turned, and got on one knee and asked her to marry me. She said she wanted to come home and I didn't have to do this. I told her I wasn't doing it to get her back that in all honesty I have wanted her as my wife for over a year I had just been waiting for her to be ready, take things slow I knew I had time. She didn't say yes she just…" Mick burst into a chuckle, "…well the next morning in the kitchen I got down on one knee again and asked all over and she said yes."

Coop shook his head, "I don't know what I would do if she said no."

"That is something you need to think about before you do this. If she says no how will you take it, will you stay with her or will it put a wall up between you?"

"I want to be with her no matter what."

Mick grinned, "Then go for it. Find a time that you feel is right and ask, tell her everything you told me and hope for the best. I will tell you from experience that it is a horribly exposed state asking the woman you love to marry you and when Beth said no I felt my world would crash down. But I knew I loved her and we would be together in the end."

Coop grunted, "Thanks Mick. I have it planned out now I just have to get the guts to do it."

"Care to share or do I have to wait to hear Danielle's version through Beth?"

Coop grinned, "I think I found a house. I just came from it and I love it, it's everything we have looked for. I'm going to take her to it tomorrow and if she likes it, well I was going to propose to her."

Mick grinned, "Sounds good, but is it an open house? Just a suggestion this isn't the type of thing you want interrupted."

"I am using the realtor Josef suggested, she has agreed to hold the house off the market for 48 hours. I sorta threw Josef's name in there and she seemed more than happy to help. I feel kinda bad using his name like that."

Mick chuckled, "Josef would be proud."

Coop laughed as he headed out of the door. Mick showed him out sticking his head out the door Coop called back from the elevator, "Don't mention anything to Beth please."

"I won't, let me know how it goes…wait I'm sure I'll hear the good news from Beth."

Coop grinned and took a deep breath as he got into the elevator and hit the button for the garage. He had come to Mick in the hopes he would be able to provide him some sort of guidance and he had given him some food for thought. He knew without a doubt what he wanted; he wanted to marry Danielle, even if he had to ask her every day.

*****

Mick smiled as he shut his office door behind Coop. It was nice seeing someone else struggle with this; he had thought he was the only one. He shrugged; women in this day were more complicated than when he first became a man. He wouldn't change a thing though his Beth was everything he needed, everything he wanted, perfect just the way she was.

He thought back to the note she left him this morning. The double wide Josef had ordered was huge to him alone and as Josef had predicted he turned Beth even more being in such a big space without her but he couldn't bring himself to pull up the divider. Josef's little instruction book inside he had found had helpful features inside, a dividing slot for when they needed personal space, or the nice feature of a sliding door instead of a hinged one making it easy if one woke up before the other they could get out without disturbing the other. Beth had slipped her pillow with her scent on it and one of his shirts he wore as a night gown when he let her wear anything at all and placed it just under the pillow with a note, 'Spot reserved for Beth St. John.'

Mick grinned as he picked the note up off the desk and looked it over once more. He couldn't wait, a strange thought he had worried for so long that he would never be fully ready, fully okay with the idea of forcing this life on Beth but now he couldn't wait. She knew what it entailed and wanted it more than anything, she wanted to be with him forever and he was too selfish to give her up now not when she wanted it.

He walked back upstairs and placed the note in the freezer on her side, on her pillow that was frozen stiff and shut the lid. "Soon my love, soon." Mick went back downstairs and had a glass of blood and waited for Beth to get back from her day with the girls.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Normal

**Chapter 3: Back to Normal**

Candice made her way into her and David's apartment and found David sitting on the couch with some files spread out before him, his eyes locked on hers. "Welcome home."

Candice smiled as she shut the door behind her and took off her coat just as David came up behind her kissing her neck, "Always good to be home."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, David kissed her softly before pulling back, "How was your day with the girls?"

Candice grinned, "We had a good time. It was nice to go out and catch up with them in person out and about."

She pulled away and started to walk towards the kitchen, "And Danielle is getting a new burst of energy so this is the great time to have the party."

David followed and watched as she poured them both a glass of A- from the stuff Josef had delivered. David took the offered glass and took a sip, "Party?"

Candice smiled, "Oh I guess it's more of a girl thing. We are throwing Danielle a baby shower."

David chuckled, "Oh really. Sounds like a blast."

Eyeing him up and down Candice sauntered around the kitchen island to him putting on her best sad face complete with down turned eyes she asked, "You don't want to go with me?"

Unable to do anything but laugh David leaned down and kissed her, "Of course I'll go with you provided I won't be the only bloke there."

Candice's smile lit up, "Nope Coop will be there of course since he is the father and I'm sure Beth is convincing Mick right now."

"What about Josef? I just can't see him at a baby shower."

Candice smiled, "Well it's going to be at his place."

David took another drink from his glass as he watched Candice finish hers before rinsing the glass out and putting it in the dishwasher. He knew she was strong enough now, controlled enough to be away from him but this was the first time she had been away from him for more than an hour or two that was her idea. Still as her mate, and her sire he worried about her constantly.

Going behind her and handing her his glass he wrapped his arms around her while she rinsed his glass as well, "How are you feeling?"

After the glass was put in the dishwasher with hers she turned to him looking into his soft eyes, "Great."

She could see he was trying to scent her and she smiled, "David I'm fine." She stroked his check, "I finally feel like I have control of myself again for the first time since you turned me."

David kissed her nose, "You have done a wonderful job I just don't want you to push yourself too fast."

Candice pulled him over to the couch and moved his files to one pile before sitting down in his lap. "I know and I promise I won't. I mean I still feel a little anxious sometimes, when I smell fresh blood or when I'm around too many people at once for too long but it's getting better. And the other thing…"

"What other thing?"

Candice looked away unsure how to say this but seeing David's worried eyes she knew she must. "I love you, more than anything, you know that. But this whole turning I now feel even closer to you. I love it, I do but…well it's sort of a double edge sword really because as much as I love how much I wanted…no needed to be with you so simple and purely I… It also drove me nuts because I couldn't control it or rationalize it. Not that I could always rationalize or control myself with you before, you always have drove me crazy. I know it's silly but I need to be able to have some control over myself, I always have I just—"

David placed a finger to her lips to silence her, "I understand. I know how independent and self sufficient you are, it's one of the things I love about you. I feel it too, we're closer now, we always will be. I'm glad you feel more in control of yourself again."

Candice sighed and rested her head against David's chest, "So what have you been doing?"

David pointed to the stack of papers that had been on the couch, "Going over the reports of things that have happened while I was other wise occupied."

"Yes back to work," she sighed again. "David?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want to go back to working for the DA."

David pulled her back to look into her eyes, "Really?"

"I just don't feel I'm ready to go back to working with those people, seeing people getting off on some damn technicality. It just pisses me off."

David felt her temper rising, "Calm down baby, I understand. If you are really sure then I understand and will support you in whatever you want to do. Or don't do anything just rest and relax for a while until something comes along you like."

Candice snuggled back into David's embrace and kisses his neck softly, "I love you."

David squeezed her tight, "I love you." After sitting a moment in silence he asked, "So how are the girls?"

Candice smiled, "Everyone is good but Beth…Beth I love her she is my best friend but she is even happier about my recovery or transition or whatever than I think I am."

David chuckled, "I bet. She has been wanting this for a long time and I know Mick is finally eager and ready to turn her."

"Yeah…about that," Candice looked up into his eyes. "I told Beth I would ask. How long do you think they should wait before they do it? They don't want it to interfere with anything and as Mick put it one fledging at a time is more than enough."

David smiled, "I think you are doing perfectly. Everyone seems to be off our backs convinced that the accident was made to seem a lot worse than it was but it's calmed down."

Candice rolled her eyes, "Yes and still acting weak and in recovering when all I want to do is bounce from the walls."

"I wouldn't suggest that."

Candice moved to straddle his lap, "So I can give Beth the go ahead?"

"I don't see why not. But Can baby it's up to them."

Candice kissed his soundly, "I know it is. She will be excited but I think they will wait for a bit. The party is this weekend and she wouldn't want to miss it."

"Of course not," David moved his hands to grip her hips. "Now why don't we go on upstairs and I can show you how much I love you."

Candice giggled as he picked her up, her own legs going around his waist, "I love the idea almost as much as I love you my wild tiger."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4: Proposition

**Chapter 4: Proposition**

Mick heard Beth coming from the elevator and could her many packages be jostled around so he opened the door for her. Beth looked up as the door opened and smiled, "Thank you. I didn't think about having my key out before I started up here."

Mick crossed his arms over his chest and started to chuckle, "I take it you girls had a good day of shopping."

Beth made her way inside and set the packages and bags down beside the couch along with her purse then Mick was behind her helping her out of her coat. "We did. Oh Mick and I just got a phone call from Candice."

Mick tossed Beth's coat over the back of the couch and turned her around to face him sensing her overwhelming excitement, "What did she have to say on the phone that she couldn't tell you while you were buying up the town?"

Beth rolled her eyes and moved her arms around his neck, "I stayed out a little longer than everyone I had a couple things I wanted to get and I figure while I was already there. Well Candice was great Mick she seems in great control, but she talked to David. He agreed."

Mick was following her, the better control Candice had the sooner he could make her his mate for eternity. "So…"

"So we can start planning it. Mick I'm so happy." Bet pushed up on her tip toes to press her lips hard to his pouring her love into the kiss. Mick returns the kiss leaning down and pulling Beth tight against him picking her up off her feet as his mouth caresses hers demanding entrance which she eagerly gives.

When they finally pull back both are grinning widely, "I'm ready whenever you are baby. I'll do it right now, tomorrow, anytime. One quick call to Josef to set up the final arrangements and we can do it."

Beth smiled, "Well I would love to take you up on it right now but…" Beth looked down for a moment, "How do you feel about after the party this weekend?"

Mick raised his brow, "What party?"

Beth grinned and wiggled out of Mick's arms pulling him to the couch and to her purchases opening the first bag and pulling out a delicate and soft baby blanket in a light green. "We're throwing Danielle a baby shower this weekend."

Mick grinned holding the blanket up then looking back at Beth, "That sounds like a nice idea. Where is the party?"

Beth's grin grew, "Josef's of course. Jean is telling him about it right now."

Mick chuckled, "Do you need my help with anything?" He looked at the packages, "Looks like you have everything covered."

Beth took his hand in hers, "Is that okay though Mick? Is this Sunday okay?"

Mick pulled her closer to him, "It's perfect. Beth, baby, I love you more than I will ever be able to find words for. I am ready to do this whenever you are, next week, next year I will."

Beth shook her head, "No way am I waiting that long. I want this, I want to be with you fully, as your wife, as your…ummm vampire wife I guess is the term. I just want to be there for Danielle's party that we set up before I knew we could do it tonight. Then I'm all yours."

Mick chuckled, "You are so cute when you're stubborn. I'll be ready whenever you are my love. Now why don't you show me everything you got that will be from us?"

Beth nodded happily pushing one bag behind the others and out of sight as she began to show him the little blankets, jumpers, toys and odds and ends she picked up. Mick chuckled seeing all the baby stuff in front of them when he noticed the pink bag Beth had pushed to the back, "What about that bag?"

Beth stood up and picked it up with her index finger letting him see the name on the side, 'Victoria's Secret'. "This one's for us. Why don't you put this stuff away and I'll go model this for you," Beth gave the bag a little shake.

Mick let out a small growl making Beth giggle before she took off up the stairs. Mick stood up quickly and started putting the items back in the bags before setting them in a pile under the stairs. He waited patiently for Beth to call out to him, he paced anxious to see what she had in store.

"Oh Mick, where are you?"

*****

Josef could tell by the way Jean sauntered over to him she had something to ask him. He knew her very well, what each look meant. "How was everyone?"

Jean came around his desk and sat down on the desk just beside him, "Everyone is good. It was good to catch up with everyone. Candice did very well; a little anxious if around large crowds for too long but aside from that she is good. Beth and Mick are happy about starting business together, she is enjoying herself. And Danielle, oh she is glowing Josef."

Josef chuckled as he rolled his chair until he was in front of her his hands taking hers at her sides as she continued. "Her and Coop are still looking for a house but they have moved in together to make things easier and oh Josef…" Jean let out a happy sigh, "I just want to do something special for her, throw her a baby shower."

Josef raised his eyebrow, "That is nice of you." He could tell this is what she was wanting to ask him, to throw Danielle a baby shower here and maybe even come with her but he was going to make her ask and see what plan was going on in that little head of hers.

Jean shrugged, "Well she is my best friend and this is a big thing for her and Coop." She paused then moved her hands into his hair, "And I was thinking since they are family you wouldn't mind us throwing the shower here."

Josef grinned, "Is that all you were wondering?"

Jean leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips, "Is that a yes?"

"Jean my dear this is your home too. You don't need my permission to throw Danielle a baby shower," Josef turned his face to the side to kiss her wrist.

"I know that, I just wanted to make sure. Besides I needed to make sure you would be available this weekend."

"What's this weekend?"

"The shower."

"I thought that was more a woman's thing. You know kick the men out and talk about us, oh and ah over all the baby things, fuss about…things."

Jean laughed hard and deep, "Oh no you don't get out of it that easily. Coop, Mick, and David will be there for sure plus Seth and a few others, you have come," Jean turned on her sad eyes.

Josef chuckled, "You are an expert negotiator my dear. Those eyes, the pout on your lips," Josef touched his finger to her lips. "However your tricks are wasted."

Jean's face drops in surprise and disappointment that he was really not going to come to the shower. She thought it may be hard to convince him but she had been certain in her mind that he would fold and come with her. Jean starts to get up from the desk giving a smile she hoped hid her disappointment.

Josef grabbed hold of her and pulled her to stay, "Where are you going?"

"I have some plans to make for the party."

Josef pulled her down to sit into his lap as he moved his hand to her check, "You didn't seem like you needed to leave just a few seconds ago. What changed love?"

Jean closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, "Nothing."

He knew it was a lie, "Tell me."

Jean stayed silent but leaned into him pressing her forehead to his before she finally said, "I can stay."

Josef could feel her wrestling with her emotions trying to hide them from him, "So why don't you tell me what you have in store for this party? Or do I have to be surprised?"

Jean sat up quickly making Josef chuckle. "You didn't really think I wasn't coming did you?"

Shaking her head she gave him a half smile, "You said my efforts were wasted."

Josef smiled as he pulled her towards him his lips a breath from hers, "They were. All you needed was to ask, no seduction or tricks required. I can see how much it means to you; of course I would come if it makes you happy. Although I'm always open for seduction," Josef finished with a wink.

Jean's smile widened before she took his lips, "I love you." She kissed him again and again with such enthusiasm he was smiling too happy with her enthusiasm and sure he would be appreciating it even more a little later.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5: Victoria’s Secret

**Chapter 5: Victoria's Secret**

Mick took off up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the bedroom door his jaw dropped, Beth was standing at the foot of the bed in a rose bloom colored lacy flyaway baby doll with matching silky panties. Her breasts were incased in the beautiful lace as the gown split just beneath her breasts leaving her stomach exposed.

Beth held out her arms, "You like?"

Mick began to purr as he closed the distance between them his eyes smoky with desire as his eyes continued to rake over every inch of her delicious body. "I love it." Slowly he slid his hands down her shoulders, down her sides his thumbs reaching out to caress over her breasts and down to the string of her panties then slowly back up her sides under the flyaway material. Mick's fingers traced the underside of her breasts and found the strings holding it tied together, with a simple tug he could be rid of it but he didn't he liked it.

Beth smiled coyly as her hands pushed Mick's Henley up over his head causing his hands to stop their gentle caress. His shirt tossed his bare chest was open for her exploring hands, every inch seemed to sizzle under her touch getting hotter and hotter the lower she got. His belt was slung from his pants in a single tug and dropped forgotten as she worked on pushing her hand inside, taking his aroused member into her hand and stroking it. Mick let out a growl as Beth leaned in and nipped along his jaw to his ear stroking him gently feeling him come to full painful attention inside his jeans.

Suddenly she pulled her hand away with a kiss to his ear she whispered to him, "Get those pants off."

Beth moved to sit on the bed turning to face him leaning forward at the edge of the bed on all fours watching as he quickly obeyed her. His eyes stayed glues on her the whole while as she shook her bottom licking her lips as she took in his erection. "Come here."

Mick stepped up to the edge of the bed and she took him eagerly back into her hand stroking him with more determined strokes. Leaning in Beth licked the drops emerging from him savoring their musky, 100% Mick taste as she took more of him into her mouth as her hand continued to move in time with her mouth. Mick pulled her hair up and held it urging her on his own hips thrusting forward between her luscious lips. Feeling close to losing his control Mick tried to back away but Beth refused moving one hand from his length to his balls and squeezed gently. He knew she wanted to finish him and he was near his end seeing stars when she caught him off guard and swallowed against him. He shattered. His orgasm came out in a howl as he bucked into her mouth spilling himself into her mouth as she swallowed all he had to give, sucking and licking him clean until he settled his breathing harsh as his legs felt weak.

Beth had a wicked grin on her face when she sat back on her knees. Without a seconds hesitation Mick grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed his mouth finding hers in a passionate kiss. Hands pulled closer and closer almost consuming before Mick pulled back from the kiss and pushed Beth backwards before dropping to his knees. His hands made quick work up her long legs grabbing for her panties just as Beth sat up on her elbows, "Their new," she warned. Mick grinned as he slide them down her legs before tossing them aside his lips already tracing up her thigh to her sweet mound.

Her scent was always so addicting, like a drug that always left him wanting more. Mick ran his tongue across the length of her and smiled as she moved up to follow him, always so responsive. Mick snaked his hands under legs and under her bottom squeezing and kneading it as he pulled her closer to his mouth. Beth was panting louder and louder as he licked and sucked around her sensitive nub her hands in his hair pulling him closer as she moved against him. He knew just how to play her, just what she needed. Beth let out a primal moan as she felt two of his long digits slide into her moist depth picking up a quick pace to her bucking hips and his tongue. She was close, Mick could feel her start to contract around his fingers and he pushed her harder moving to suck directly on her clit, sending her over the edge.

Mick rode out her orgasm with her slowing as he felt her coming down, withdrawing his fingers and moving down to lap up her juices. Hands still in his hair Beth felt like jello, pulling him wanting to feel more, feel his hard cock inside her still pulsing core. He smiled as he stood, Beth could see his shaft was ready and wanting.

He moved up the bed pulling Beth beneath him higher into the center of the bed letting his hips grind into her. "I want you baby, oh Beth I need you baby."

Beth pushed with her leg and rolled them situating herself on top of him. Beth sat up and moved her hand to his shaft and guided him into her as she sat back drawing out a moan from both of them. Mick's hands went for her breasts still covered in the rose colored lace he could feel her nipples hard against his palms as she began to ride his bucking hips. Unable to restrain himself any long Mick pulled the stings and released her bouncing breasts letting his hands resume their caress of the creaminess of her bare breasts. Before long both were on the verge of the end breathing hard as Beth pushed harder.

Mick rolled them once more pinning her beneath him as he began to piston rod her harder and faster. Beth tilted her head to the side the silent invitation of her life's blood. Mick felt his vampire rise to the surface as he stroked his fangs across the delicate flesh at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He struck with precision as she came around him in hard squeezing contractions milking him for all he was worth as he spilled himself into her.

As they lay entangled in each others arms Mick kissed her neck softly, his mark. He knew just how much more precious her blood was now, soon it would be different and he was going to savor it just as much then. Beth fell asleep with Mick's strong arms around her, he would not go to their freezer tonight to tired and sated from their love making he stayed with his love pressed tight to his body.

****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6: House of Dreams

**Chapter 6: House of Dreams**

Coop could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked over at Danielle in the seat beside him as they drove down the street towards the house he thought would be perfect for them. He had down played it trying to keep it a surprise until the end, wanting to see what she thought of the place before he told her he had placed a hold on it, and then if she loved it as much as he did, he would make their first memory in the house. The small velvet box was in his pocket, ready for the right moment.

As they pulled into the nice driveway in front of the two car garage he quickly got out and went over to help Danielle out giving her belly a little rub as well. He loved feeling her pregnant belly, knowing inside was a life they created together. Danielle took his hand in his as they walked towards the door, Coop pulled the key out he had gotten from the realtor and opened the door.

"It's gorgeous. This looks like a good neighborhood did you see the kids down the street playing football? Oh and room for both our cars," Coop grinned as he let her walk inside before him keeping his hand on the small of her back. "Oh Coop this is beautiful."

"It does seem nice. Let's take the grand tour." He pulled her through the house giving her the same tour he had been given watching as her eyes sparkled with every room. This was the one, he knew it.

When the tour finally ended back in the main room Coop took her in his arms from behind letting her lean back into him, "What do you think?"

"Coop I love it. It has enough space for us, and it is a beautiful place to raise a family. What do you think?"

Coop leaned forward to kiss her check, "I feel the same way. I thought you might feel the same way and I will call Gladice and have her file the papers and get a sold sign put up tonight."

Danielle turned in his arms her belly a lump between them, "I don't want us to get too ahead of ourselves here. This is a beautiful place, I'm sure there are other offers on it. We have to figure out if it is in our price range and—"

"It's done. Josef said he would help so…I had the realtor put a hold on the house for us. I came here the other day and felt it was perfect, I would have bought it then and there but I wanted you to approve it first, this is a decision to make together. It's done all we have to do is call and sign some papers and it will be ours. Turns out Josef has some influence. As for our price range, we both make enough and we have plenty saved up. Trust me."

Danielle had tears streaming down her eyes, "Oh Coop. I love you so much." She kissed him softly over and over, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." Coop took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he reached into his pocket pulling out the small velvet box. Slowly he stepped back, "And I'm hoping to be even luckier," Coop got down on one knee still holding one of her hands in his.

"Danielle, I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make my life better just being in it, and now we are going to have a baby, start a family. You think you are lucky," Coop shook his head, "I think I must have fallen over a rainbow to find you." Coop took another deep breath unsure yet what she was feeling her eyes were still watery, "I am asking you Danielle Nelson to marry me, not because of this child, but because I love you. I will ask you to marry me every single day wait until our baby is born, whatever it takes to show you. I love you and I'm not going to let you go."

He opened the box and held it up to her swallowing hard, "Will you marry me?"

Danielle felt her heart pounding in her chest, her head start to spin as she saw Coop go down on one knee. She had spent the pregnancy thus far not the slightest bit concerned that she was going to be an unmarried mother, she had been afraid for him to ask her sure she would tell him no. So sure he would do what was considered right and make her his wife for the baby she never stopped to consider he was asking for other reasons. Here he was before her telling her how much he loved her and asking her to be his wife, her eyes got cloudy with tears as the happiness spilled over. They had found a beautiful house to start their family and she was getting engaged too, that was enough to make any girl feel emotional, add in pregnancy hormones and you have a whopper.

Wiping her eyes with her hands she saw the ring, it was beautiful and delicate. Then she looked into his eyes with clear eyes and could see how nervous he was, he looked as if he was afraid to breathe. She didn't know how much time had passed since he had asked her, her head and heart where overwhelmed she couldn't comprehend time but she knew she had to answer him. Her voice wouldn't work as she opened her mouth at first, "Yes," she managed to get out before she started to cry tears of joy once again.

Coop's nervousness disappeared and he was filled with a feeling of warmth and complete happiness. He quickly took the ring out and put it onto her finger kissing her hand before rising up and pulling her into his arms. Now her voice was working again, "Yes, yes, yes, YES Coop Yes."

He chuckled as he picked her up and gave her a twirl before setting her back down. His hands smoothed her hair from her face as he kissed her over and over smiling so wide, "I love you. Oh God I love you."

Danielle held onto his neck as he kissed her. Her tears had finally stopped and she could see clearly once more, she looked to her hand and saw the beautiful ring and how it looked on her finger, like it was meant to be there. "It made me think of you when I saw it. But if you want something else we can exchange it, I don't care you said yes."

Coop smothered her mouth once more taking her breath away before she pushed him back, "No it's perfect. I love it. I love this ring, I love this house, and most of all I love you."

They held each other kissing and caressing each other's faces simply enjoying the moment whispering soft 'I love you'. Coop was the first one to pull back, "So are you ready to call the realtor and make it official?"

Danielle nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Do we have to leave yet though, maybe we can pick out the rooms, and I think I know which room will make a perfect nursery."

"No baby, this will be our home, we can stay as long as we want."

Coop pulled out his phone and dialed Gladice and told her they wanted it, she congratulated them on their decision and assured them they would be very happy with it. Coop told her they already were and that he and his fiancé would be in tomorrow to sign the papers. As he hung up the phone Coop held out his arm to Danielle, "Care to show me that nursery?"

Danielle took his arm leaning into him, "I'd love to."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Things Ready

**Chapter 7: Getting Things Ready**

Mischa held her daughter in her arms and hummed a soft lullaby in her ear as she stroked her soft auburn hair putting her to sleep. The room wasn't the best but after four months living in protective custody it was becoming easier.

As her four year old Kayla fell asleep in her arms Mischa moved her to the queen sized bed and tucked her in the cotton sheets of the hotel room. Leaning down she kissed her baby on the head, "Good night my little one. Dream sweet and beautiful dreams, this will all be over soon."

Slowly Mischa got up from the bed and made her way to the door and quietly slipped out and into the company of the two armed guards watching the TV on low and reading a pile of magazines and newspapers. They nodded as she approached, "She asleep?" One asked.

Mischa smiled, "She is, thank you."

She took a seat and let her head collapse into her arms. One of the men came over to her, "How are you holding up?"

Heaving a sigh she sat up, "I just keep telling myself it will all be over soon. But the truth is I don't know when that will be. How much longer until I can take my baby out, she deserves better than this."

The agent put his hand on her shoulder and gave a soft squeeze, "You're doing the right thing. Your husband is a bad man, he hurt you, who knows how long before he tried to hurt that little girl in there." Mischa's eyes darted up to his, "You are protecting yourself and your daughter."

Mischa smiled softly, "Thank you, Tom."

Officer Sanders looked around the room, "Is there anything you want that I might be able to sneak you tomorrow?"

"A few more DVD's and books for Kayla. Maybe some new coloring books too."

Giving her a wink Officer Sander stood up, "I'll see what I can round up."

*****

Candice was helping Jean put the final touches on the room for the party, despite Josef's assurance they could hire someone to decorate Jean had refused wanting to do it herself. Candice thought it was sweet and volunteered to help, it was nothing extravagant Danielle didn't want too much of a fuss made about it, even though now they had to celebrate their engagement and finding a house as well.

"I'm so happy for them. I can't wait to see the house," Candice commented s she pinned a white and yellow streamer over the doorway.

Jean smiled, "That looks great Candice. I can't wait either. Just think we can see it tonight when we help them unload all the presents."

"I can't wait." Candice finished hanging the last section of streamer before stepping back to look at her work, "So what happens at baby showers anyways? I've never been to one."

Jean laughed, "I'm not quite sure myself it has been a long time. I thought we would make it up as we go, it's not as if we are the conventional family as it is."

Candice laughed, "True. Vampires at the baby shower. And I heard Seth managed to talk that nurse into coming, although as his friend. That boy is persistent, he really is determined."

"But he is a sweetie."

Candice's phone chimed, "David just texted he is on his way to go pick up Danielle and Coop. Mick just texted him they finished painting the baby's room and are cleaned off."

"Danielle's not painting I hope," Jean sounded bewildered at the thought.

Candice shook her head, "No Beth said they would be setting up the kitchen downstairs away from the fumes."

"Good. I better go grab Josef from his office Seth should be arriving in a few minutes. He teased about needing a snack before a baby shower," Jean rolled her eyes. "We don't need Seth and his friend seeing Josef's snack."

Candice laughed as she watched Jean disappear to go find Josef. She looked around the main entrance and to the open doors to the living room and saw how different it could look from sleek and stylish to a wonder of craft paper, streamers, and balloons everywhere. Happy with her work she ran to grab her new camera from her bag in the library.

*****

"Come on you can't bail on me," Seth protested with her at the coffee shop down the street from his apartment. "What happened?"

Alyssa sighed, "I just…it's a family event. You should enjoy it with your sister."

"I will. There are going to be more people there. Come on your not going to make me go to a baby shower alone are you? I thought we were friends."

Alyssa let out a breath knowing she couldn't keep this up. It was clear Seth wanted to be more than friends with her, she tried ignoring him but he made her laugh, made her smile in a way she thought was lost. She allowed them to be friends hoping to keep things distanced hoping he would lose interest. Now he wanted her to go to Josef's house. Although this would be the perfect time to let him know she was in town and ask for his guidance.

"I guess you're right. This is what friends are for right," she held up her hands in defeat.

Seth smiled widely, "Great come on I don't want to be late."

*****

David smiled as Coop and Danielle got in the back of the big black SUV, watching as he brushed his hand over her belly. The last time they had gotten in the back of this SUV they had just rescued Beth and Danielle from the basement Zac had them in, and he had just saw first-hand vampires were real. "The house looks beautiful," David mused as he pulled out of the driveway.

Coop beamed, "Not as beautiful as Danielle."

Danielle turned red blushing feverishly, "The house is very beautiful. I think it will be a wonderful place to raise our family, to make memories in."

Coop held her hand in his, "The memories have already started."

David chuckled, "Well Candice is at Josef's now helping Jean finish up."

Danielle smiled, "I bet it will be beautiful."

They rode in silence for over half the trip David tuning out allowing the couple their privacy as they chatted about some plans for the house and for when the baby is born. Coop finally turned towards David, "I have a vampire related question for you."

David glanced in the rearview mirror, "What it is? I will try to answer as best as I can?"

"How old are you? I mean you look late 20's early 30's."

David chuckled, "I'm 328."

Coop's mouth dropped open slightly, "WOW. Do you have a birthday? I mean… do you still celebrate your regular birthday like a human or is there like a vampire birthday?"

David shook his head still laughing, "I suppose you could use either but for me I just kept counting from the day I was born from my mothers womb."

Coop sat there contemplating the facts, "Do you celebrate them? Birthdays I mean?"

David shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes, depending on how I felt. I think I may start again with Candice, this year we were kinda preoccupied with her turning and everything."

Danielle smiled, "Happy belated birthday David."

"Yeah," Coop chimed in.

"Thank you both."

They were pulling up Josef's street when Coop pointed to the balloons floating above the gate to Josef's. As they pulled in Danielle saw more balloons and ribbon on the door. As David parked Coop helped Danielle out of the back and they started to make their way to the decorated doors and to the party.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8: Past Connections

**Chapter 8: Past Connections **

As Mick and Beth drove to the Josef's ahead of the SUV Beth scooted closer in her seat leaning her head closer to Mick. Her phone began to sound, seeing a familiar number she answered it, "Hello Ben."

Mick raised his eyebrow.

"Hey Beth I hate to bother you but I don't know where else to go. I need to ask a favor of you and Mick."

Beth looked to Mick mouthing, 'are you listening?' and he nodded. "What's this about Ben?"

Ben sighed into the receiver of his cell, "Can you and Mick meet me?"

Beth looked at the clock, "We're on our way to a baby shower for Danielle right now. We can call you when it's over."

"That will be fine. I really appreciate this, call my cell."

"What is this about Ben?"

"I can't say on the phone. I'll fill you in when we meet."

"Okay I'll call as soon as we're finished."

Beth disconnected and looked at Mick, "What do you think that was about?"

Mick pulled her closer kissing the top of her head, "I don't know but he sounded on edge."

*****

Seth walked beside Alyssa as they walked up to the main doors, knocking on the door. Candice opened it with a huge smile, "Seth, so good to see you."

"Glad to see you're better." Seth gave Candice a quick peck on the check and gestured to Alyssa at his side, "Candice this is my friend Alyssa, Alyssa this is Candice."

Alyssa stuck out her hand scenting that Candice was a vampire, a new one at that. "Nice to meet you."

Candice took the offered hand trying to control her shock, she hadn't been expecting Seth's friend to be a vampire. "Nice to meet you. Please come inside, the happy couple is on their way as we speak."

Seth let Alyssa walk ahead of him but stayed just behind her on her side. "The decorations are wonderful," Alyssa turned to Candice, "Did you do the decorations?"

Candice smiled, "I helped a little but it was mostly Jean."

Seth smiled, "Where's Josef?"

Just as he asked the question the door down the hall opened and Josef came out with Jean on his arm both laughing and smiling. Josef stopped mid stride and looked up scenting a vaguely familiar scent, "Allie?"

Alyssa looked up and smiled softly, "Josef."

Seth turned to face Alyssa with a confused look, Jean's eyes also turning towards 'Allie'. Josef closed the distance between them with a smile, "Allie, it's been years." Josef leaned in and gave her a hug and giving a laugh.

"It has been awhile Josef," Alyssa gave a wider smile returning the hug.

When Josef pulled back he caught Jeans expression and reached for her hand. "How rude of me. Jean dear this is an old friend," Josef turned his back to Seth and made a biting motion. "This is Al—"

Alyssa stuck out her hand, "Alyssa Spencer."

Josef smiled, "Alyssa, this is Jean Larter."

Jean eyed the beautiful red head up and down as she tried to pin her age down, she didn't look a day over 25 but she was a vampire, not as old as Josef but older than Mick. She took her offered hand not wanting to be rude but she still didn't like how familiar she was with Josef. "Nice to meet you."

Jean smiled, "Nice to meet you. How do you and Josef know each other?"

Before they could answer the doorbell rang. Candice stepped to the door and opened it quickly. A man of good build and shape with salt and pepper hair who looked in his early 40's stood at it with a beautiful woman just a few years younger at his side both wearing wide smiles. Dr. Devlin, Danielle's former boss before Josef stole her away, and his wife.

"Are we late?"

Candice moved for them to come in, "Not at all the happy couple are on their way now."

Devlin was grinning happily holding a big box with wrapping paper with little cartoon babies doing different things on it and a big pink and blue bow on each corner. Wendy, Devlin's wife, caught Candice's eyes on the present, "It's an inside joke. Since they don't want to know the sex of the baby, Danielle who always wants to know all the facts wants to be surprised."

Candice gave a laugh, "Yes well we all have our ideas on what they will have. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Candice reached for the present, "Why don't I take that and put it on the table."

Devlin made his way over towards the group that had fallen silent upon their arrival, "Mr. Kostan, nice to see you again. This is my wife Wendy."

Josef leaned forward and took her hand and kissed it's top, "Nice to meet you."

Devlin turned to the rest of the group, "This is the ever lovely Jean I've told you about."

Jean gave them a smile as Wendy held out her hand, "So you're the infamous Jean."

"I guess so. What has the good doctor been saying about me?"

Wendy smiled, "All good things."

Devlin turned his attention to Seth, "You must be Seth, the brother."

Seth gave a weary smile, not knowing he would be here and hoping to help change the topic. He was grateful for Devlin's work but he tried to keep his past as his past, people seemed to treat him differently once they knew he was in a coma for half his life. "I am. And this is my friend Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled and Jean looked from her to Josef who had his eyes on her, "Yes, seems Josef and Alyssa know each other. They were just about to tell us."

Josef's eyes went to Jeans, "It was years ago…"

Mick and Beth eased into the door shutting it behind them, "Their right behind us."

Josef who was still holding Jean's gaze kissed her softly on the lips, "Isn't this where everyone lines up dear?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Jean looked around, "Everyone get ready."

Everyone stood in a line facing the door, smiling waiting for Danielle and Coop. When the door opened and they stepped in everyone shouted "Congratulations."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Shower

**Chapter 9: Baby Shower**

Candice started snapping pictures as soon as the door opened catching the surprised look on both Danielle and Coop's faces. Danielle's hands went to her mouth, Coop wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as they walked slowly into the foyer. David made his way in behind them quickly ducking around them and to Candice who snapped more pictures of everyone.

"You guys," Danielle got in front of everyone looking over the assembled group. She gave Devlin a hug her eyes beaming, "You're here. Oh Wendy, it's great to see you."

Devlin smiled, "Of course we came. Big things have happened for my favorite lab assistant."

Danielle smiled and she nodded, "So is he still a work-aholic?"

Wendy smiled, "Still the same."

Devlin looked offended, "I'm standing right here."

"Then take this as a hint and spend more time at home," Danielle gave him a stern look before grinning.

Devlin gave Coop a hug, "Seems you're taking care of her."

Coop grinned as he looked down at Danielle, "I do my best."

Seth pulled Alyssa with him to meet his sister who had been pestering him to meet this girl he was interested in since he had let his tongue slip. "Sis, you are glowing." He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Please, I'm begging you don't make me regret introducing you. Don't embarrass me."

He stepped back and motioned at Alyssa, "This is Alyssa Spencer, Alyssa this is my sister Danielle."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard nothing but good things," Danielle shook Alyssa's offered hand while Seth gave one final plea over her shoulder.

Danielle smiled, "Nice to meet you too Alyssa. Seth has told me how you kept him from being too bored in the hospital."

"He entertained me as well," Alyssa looked over her shoulder at Seth catching his sigh of relief.

"This here is Coop, my fiancé," Danielle leaned back against Coop letting out a sigh as the words rolled so easily off her tongue.

Coop offered his hand and greeted Alyssa before Candice pulled their attention back to the main event and started taking pictures. Jean smiled and helped lead everyone into the main room and with David and Candice's help started to get everyone drinks. Jean kept her eyes and ears on Josef and more importantly this mysterious beauty he seemed so familiar with. Who was she and what type of history did they have? She was beautiful surely they were more than friends.

Deciding to focus on the reason for the party, her best friend Danielle and her wonderful news she would focus on that and forget about this girl for now. Danielle was the main topic of discussion for the next couple hours while her and Coop opened the baby gifts and made jokes about the babies sex. Plenty of toys, bottles, blankets, outfits, everything they could possibly need was there and much, much more.

As the girls started to talk about things like decorating and hormones and things of the like Josef caught Mick and David's eye motioning with his head and whispering in vamp tones it was time for the men to make their way into the den. Mick nodded kissing Beth's neck before moving slowly around the room leaning to whisper an invitation to Devlin and Seth. Devlin hops up and heads away with no problem, Seth however as interested in the conversation as he was about leaving Alyssa alone when he had brought her but she was seeming to fit in just perfectly he joined them.

David whispered in Candice's ear, "I'm going to go join the guys in the den."

"Scared of a few women?" She whispered back.

"Terrified," he teased. "I'm going to save Coop too if I can."

Candice let her hand fall slowly down the side of his arm and leg as he stood up. Looking down her gave her a grin and a wink before slipping over to Coop and leaning down between Coop and Danielle, "Mind if I borrow this one?"

Danielle looked around and noticed the other men had abandoned them and gave a smile, "If you promise to give him back later."

"I'm sure I couldn't keep him away if I wanted to," Coop grinned at David's comment.

Coop released his arm from her shoulder kissing her soundly before standing up, "He's right you know."

Danielle blushed as she watched him disappear into the den with David, "Seems we have scared the men away." Everyone burst out laughing.

*****

David put his arm around Coop who was still looking over his shoulder at Danielle as he pulled him inside the den, "Save you from those women."

Coop laughed, "I didn't mind."

"You're a brave man then," Josef teased. "I thought we might play a game of cards."

Everyone nodded and gathered around the table Josef had the forethought to set up in there. They enjoyed a few hands making conversation when Alyssa stuck her head in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've been called in. Their short staffed everyone is catching that flu bug and they need me."

Seth stood up from his spot at the table, "If you'll excuse me. It was good game."

"Oh no Seth you can stay I'll call a cab it'll be fine," Alyssa assured not wanting him to have to leave his own sisters shower to take her home.

"No I insist," he gathered his phone and keys.

Josef stood and walked over to Alyssa, "It was nice to see you again Allie. You'll come by again soon so we can catch up I hope."

Alyssa kissed Josef on the check, "See you soon Josef. We have some things to talk about that's for sure."

Seth guided her to the doorway where Jean had been standing, "Leaving us so soon?"

"They need me at work," Alyssa smiled at her warmly. "But it was so very nice to meet all of you. Thank you for the laughs. The decorations look beautiful too."

Jean had an uneasy feeling about this girl, maybe it was her unknown relationship to her Josef that was tainting her opinion of her, she seemed like a good loving person; a fact that made her unease increase. "It was nice to meet you as well, thank you."

Seth gave his sister a quick kiss, "See ya Sis."

Danielle waved, "Nice meeting you."

"You too," Alyssa called from the door as Seth led her out.

As the door shut Devlin and Wendy were arm in arm walking over to Danielle, "I think we're going to call it quite too. Have to be heading back home."

"I understand; thank you so much for coming." Danielle gave them each a hug and kiss on the check before they gave Coop a hug as well. They made their way out as well leaving the eight of them.

Danielle let out a sigh, "Alyssa seems wonderful."

Jean gave a weak smile and nodded her head. "I guess we can start taking this stuff to its new home," she tried to fill her voice with cheer. Everyone agreed and Mick, David, and Coop started loading things the girls handed them in the SUV.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: Key Witness

**Chapter 10: Key Witness**

Jean swiftly got into the Benz with Mick and Beth and rode to Danielle and Coop's place with the back of the SUV filled. Her mind was spinning with questions on the ride over there wondering who this Allie was and what her reappearance would mean for her. Having an idea Jean leans forward to talk to Mick and Beth, "So did you know Alyson?"

Mick turned slightly, "No never heard her mentioned before."

Mixed emotions filled her at that, good if she wasn't important enough for Mick to have even heard her name in passing but then again Josef didn't talk much about his feelings. This also meant that Mick could give her no information or back-story to prepare her. She sat back and watched the scenery the rest of the ride to the new house on **'insert street name'**.

David backed the SUV up into the driveway before he put it in park and popped the back open. He got out and met Candice around the back and they were already starting to sort through the items deciding what to bring in first. Coop helped Danielle out who had to make a quick dash inside before she could try to help. Everyone insisted she relax and let them work but she was feeling energetic but knew she would never win the argument and agrees to simply sit in the beautiful rocking chair Josef and Jean had given her and start directing where she wanted things placed.

Jean pushed all thoughts aside but helping her friend laughing at the men as they worked on arranging furniture from the garage from earlier this morning going back and forth between helping the guys lift heavy items with no effort at all to helping Danielle, Beth, and Candice hang clothes and hang pictures. Before anyone knew it was well after 8. Mick looked at his watch after they had unloaded the bed into the master bedroom for the girls to make up.

"Beth have you called Ben back yet?"

Beth shook her head, "Not yet. Are you guys done?"

Mick looked around, "I think they can manage without us."

Beth nodded and turned to Danielle who had overheard, "Go see what the DA wants. Thank you for all of your help, both of you. And those gifts…" Danielle started to tear up.

Pulling her into a hug Beth laughed, "Oh its our pleasure. I happen to know for a fact David loves helping people move in." She caught David's glance as he watched by end table in hand stopping dead in his tracks.

Danielle laughed as she wiped her tears away, Candice snickering as well striding over to place a kiss to David's lips. "I know you're my favorite mover," she patted his ass as he walked by giving him a sultry grin.

Beth pulled back from Danielle giving her a big smile, "I had a good time. Call if you need anything…and I mean it anything. I'll come back tomorrow or so and help with anything else, got to get this place ready."

Mick wrapped his arm around Beth as he lead her out of the house and to the Benz shutting the door for her before climbing in behind the wheel while Beth started dialing Ben on speaker phone. "Ben it's Beth. We're finished for the night if you still need to meet with us."

"Thanks for calling me back Beth. Can you and Mick come to my office?"

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Beth disconnected the call as Mick pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you think this is about?"

Mick reached his hand over to take hers, "We're about to find out."

*****

Everyone had gone home for the day and the building was pretty dead, but Mick pulled Beth closer seeing the ample supply of guards placed on the floor. Beth could feel Mick's unease rising, "What is it?"

"I don't know what this is but there are at least 6 men guarding this floor."

Beth kept walking entwining her fingers in Mick's around her waist. In the room across from Ben's office Beth saw a beautiful woman holding a small child playing what she thought was peek-a-boo and made her smile hearing the child's laughter. The two men who appeared to be guarding the door had looks of complete focus. Ben met them at the door and pulled them inside, "Thank you for coming."

"What's this all about?" Mick looked around the floor.

Ben heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry about the secrecy but this is important." Ben sat leaned against the front of his desk and Beth took a seat and Mick stood beside her.

"Beth you remember the case I've been working on, the Carpov case?" Beth nodded, "That woman in the other room is his wife. She's been in protective custody for the last few months waiting to testify against him."

"What are we here for? What do you need our help for?" Mick looked from the woman in the room across the hall to Ben.

"The little girl, Kayla, she's their daughter. Sweet little girl, she's the reason her mother Mischa came forward. Carpov would beat Mischa now and again for years. She was like many who think they can't leave that it will get better, he doesn't mean it. Only the truth is given who he is and what she knows he is capable of a few bruises now and then isn't too bad."

Beth cringed at the idea of the woman being beaten by her husband, husbands were supposed to love and protect their wives. "One night," Ben continued, "Kayla saw Carpov walk past her room, she went to go see him calling to him but he didn't answer. Mischa was taking a shower and the nanny was changing a load of clothes in the basement, so Kayla was alone."

Ben closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face, "She ran into him while he was making a business deal and set him off. Mischa came down just in time he was yelling and pulling her to her room, she was crying and when he went to smack her, she threw herself in front of it. She told him it was her fault for not watching her it wouldn't happen again. He beat her in from of Kayla and left."

"The next morning when he went out she packed a bag for them and slipped out. We…I promised her protection. She's the key to the case against Carpov, she has information, things he would say and do in front of her never doubting her."

Mick felt Beth's hand squeeze his, "What can we do?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11: Taking the Case

**Chapter 11: Taking the Case**

Candice and David had headed home after Coop caught them making out in the hallway upstairs. Busted they took their leave both all over the other promising to come back and help again. Jean was the only one left still helping Danielle put movies and books on shelf laughing with Danielle.

After they finished for the night deciding they had made major progress Coop brought Danielle another glass of water while they relaxed on the couch just talking. Jean loved how tender he was over her making her laugh about the water and keeping her hydrated, her countering it also kept her in the bathroom, to which they both laughed. Feeling she should leave them alone Jean got up to leave.

"But you rode here with Mick and Beth, how are you getting home?" Danielle looked to Coop.

Coop started to get up, "I can run you back home."

Jean waved her hands, "No stay here and take care of these two. I'll be fine. I think I'll go for a walk, when I'm ready to get home I can call and have a car come get me."

"Are you sure?"

Jean smiled, "I'm sure."

As they opened the door Danielle chuckled, "Looks like that won't be a problem." Outside in the driveway was one of Josef's black town cars with driver in the front seat reading a book.

"See I have my own ride. I'll see you later okay. Get some rest."

She gave Danielle a big hug and headed to the car. The driver jumped out and opened the door for her, "Mr. Kostan sent me to wait for you."

"That was sweet of him," Jean got into the car and leaned her head against the cool glass window. She was getting hungry, "take me home please."

"Right away," the driver buckled up and pulled out of the driveway headed for the mansion with dinner and the promise of cold oblivion called to her.

*****

"I hate to bring the two of you into this but I needed people I trusted and to be honest it's a short list." Ben smoothed his hands over his pants as he looked through the glass to the woman and child in the other room, "They've been staying under tight security for two months. No problems…until today. Somehow Carpov found out where we were hiding her and he sent a hit man."

Beth instinctively jerked her head to the mother and child as if to make sure they were okay for herself. "What are you asking us?"

"She knows she has to do this, that she will never be safe again. Mischa isn't concerned for herself, only her daughter. She will run if she feels her daughter is in danger here, but the truth is I don't know where they could go and be safe. She trusts me, she asked me to find a safe place for her daughter, someplace she can stay until this is over, not in some crappy hotel locked inside all day and night waiting for the impending danger. She wants her daughter away from this for a while, until she can testify next month and put Carpov where he belongs."

Beth looked up at Ben trying to understand what it was he was saying, "What are you saying? You want us to protect them?"

Ben shook his head but Mick answered, "Not them, just the girl. Just Kayla."

Ben nodded, "That's what I'm asking. I know it's not the kind of case you handle, and I have no right to ask but I told her I would find someone I trust. There are some people here I could ask but I need somewhere safe, someone not affiliated with this office, someplace he won't think to look."

"Oh Ben…" Beth thought about the little girl, the mother and all they were going through, "…I don't know."

Before they could say any more Mischa was at the door holding a sleepy Kayla against her. "Are these the people you told me about?" Her voice was soft but Beth picked up on the accent, not sure what it was.

"Mischa, why don't you come lay her down on the couch. We can step outside and talk."

She was unwilling to let her child go but her arms were getting tired as the events of the day could be felt in the fatigue of her muscles. She slowly walked over to the couch and laid Kayla down softly covering her with the blanket. Ben lead her out of the office leaving the door open so she could watch her.

Beth watched the little girl on the couch turn on the couch pulling the blanket tighter to herself, "What is Ben telling her?"

"He's telling her that if she runs now without protection he can't protect her."

Beth let out a sigh, "What do you think Mick?"

Mick looked down meeting Beth's eyes, "I don't know. Do you want to do this?"

"Mick look at her she's so small, so…I can't believe what they've been through. I want to help…but tomorrow…We've been planning this Mick. I'm scared to wait…but I want to help."

He smiled leaning down and kissing her lips softly, "I love you Beth. Ben says she testifies next month. Do you want to wait, help them, our plans won't go anywhere."

"I think I do Mick. Do you?"

Mick gave her a side grin, "I want whatever makes you happy. But yes I want to help them."

"Can we really do this though, I mean you do sleep in a freezer and we don't have a child friendly place. I know nothing about looking after kids the last time I had to babysit I was 16."

Mick chuckled, "I think I have an idea; if you're sure about this."

"I want eternity with you but seeing them…"

"I'm not going anywhere Beth. Eternity will still be here in a month," he leaned down and kissed her lips again softly as her hands moved to his neck. Beth pulled back when she felt the small hand on her leg. Kayla had gotten up from the couch and came to them, Mick squatted down to her and gave her his charming smile, "Hi Kayla, my names Mick and this is Beth."

"Hi," she rubbed her eye. "Are you a good guy?"

Beth smiled as she knelt down and joined them, "Yes we're good guys. Are you tired sweetie?"

She nodded, "I had a bad dream. The bad man came."

"It's okay, no bad man is here. Why don't you lie back down, we'll sit with you and keep the bad man away. How does that sound?"

She reached for their hand and pulled him to the couch with her, both Mick and Beth sat down. Kayla crawled up with her head on Mick's leg he covered her up. She was out in no time as Beth leaned her head on Mick's shoulder.

Mischa came in with Ben right behind her as she took in the scene before her. "We'd like to help."

Ben let out a breath clearly happy they decided to help, "Mischa this is Mick and Beth St. John."

Mick extended his hand careful not to move little Kayla. "You have a sweet girl. Please know I will do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe until you can take her somewhere else for a new life."

She took his hand and then Beth's not saying a word just looking them over, sizing them up. She saw how Beth sat so close to Mick, his one arm resting around her waist, they were both at ease and clearly in love, he wasn't a man like her husband who beats his wife. "Thank you Mr. St. John. She is the only reason I do this."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12: New Plan

**Chapter 12: New Plan**

By the time Jean arrived home Josef had already turned in; she made her way inside she went right to the fridge and drank two glasses before heading up. As she stood in the doorway she stared at Josef in the freezer, his face and body still. She noticed the divider in the freezer was pulled up, the thin Plexiglas piece that could be slid up the middle of the double wide. He had shown it to her but they had never used it before always sleeping in each other's arms.

A sharp pain ripped at her chest as she slowly undressed and slid the freezer open on her side. All she wanted was to push the divider down and curl up next to him but instead she crawled into her side and turned on her side facing the edge of the freezer. She drifted off but not before a line of tears made its way through and down her checks turning into ice crystals.

*****

Beth opened the door rolling the suitcase while Mick carried the precious cargo dead asleep on his shoulder. After a tearful good bye Mischa told Kayla she would see her again soon and would talk to her as often as possible, but she needed her to be a brave girl and be good for Mick and Beth. Kayla agreed crying softly as her mother gave her a hug and a kiss whispering something into her ear, a song, before leaving with the men; leaving her favorite stuffed white tiger.

"_Take care of my baby," _she had told them as she left.

Beth smiled at the image of Mick carrying this small child her mind going back to when she was just a small child and he carried her home, how she felt so safe in his arms, still did. "Let's put her in the bed for now, and then you can share your plans with me."

Mick smiled as he watched Beth go up the stairs ahead of him, as he glided gently up behind her careful of his steps. Beth was pulling the sheets back when Mick came in moving gently laying her on the bed. Kayla started to wake reaching for Mick, "its okay Kayla. You're safe. Go back to sleep, we're right here."

Kayla slowly let her grip of Mick's shirt ease. Beth came back up the stairs carrying the tiger she had set on the couch. She moved in beside Mick, "Here you go sweetie." Kayla muttered a sleepy thank you as she curled her body into the stuffed tiger.

Mick and Beth stayed with her until Mick was sure by her breathing she was out. They left the door cracked and made their way down stairs not wanting to wake her. Mick turned on the fireplace; Beth went to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. Mick poured himself a glass and watched Beth throw a Hot Pocket in the microwave.

Once they had both finished their meals Mick pulled Beth hand towards the couch, pulling her to sit in his lap. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Beth traced her finger up his chest, "No…I still want you to turn me, but helping this little girl feels right. Are you?"

Mick pulled her chin up and kissed her lips, kissing her until she moaned into his mouth. "I will turn you, never doubt that again."

Beth smiled, "So why don't you tell me what plan you have?"

Mick played with her hand in his twisting her ring around, "Do you remember when I proposed to you?"

"Of course I do Mick, I'll never forget…either time."

Mick grinned, "Do you remember where we were?"

Beth thought back, "I don't remember the street name or anything but it was the house you grew up in, your family home—" Beth stopped realization hitting her. "You want to take her there?"

"Why not? There would be plenty of room, the house is just sitting empty now."

"But what about you? You need a freezer. Plus Mick, it's the house you grew up in."

Mick shrugged, "I could have one installed, in the attic maybe. Besides the house is empty, I'd love to let it do some good. Just think Beth she's been stuck in hotels, I know you didn't get to see if but the backyard is nice, even has a good sturdy tree where I used to have a tire swing."

Beth smiled softly as she snuggled up into his chest, "I'm sure she'll like it. If you're sure Mick."

"I'm sure; if you don't mind leaving the loft for a while and moving in to my childhood home for a bit."

Beth smiled, "As long as you're there I'm happy; but a freezer has to be put in before we go. I won't have you ignoring your needs."

Mick chuckled into her hair leaning down to kiss her neck, "I will take care of myself. I have to, pretty soon I'll have a wild fledgling on my hands."

They stayed curled up together just watching the fire when Mick looked up at the stairs to see Kayla had made her way out of bed and was dragging her white tiger behind her. Beth put her hand on Mick's chest as she made her way to meet Kayla halfway up the stairs. "I scared."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kayla nodded. "Do you want to come sit with us?"

Kayla nodded again and reached for Beth to hold her. As Beth picked her up she laid her head on Beth's shoulder still clutching her tiger. Beth brought her over to where her and Mick had been sitting and sat back next to Mick positioning her between them. Kayla moved from Beth's shoulder to Mick's rubbing her check against his Henley, "Bad men came."

"No, Kayla. No bad men came. We're going to keep you safe."

Beth began to run her back in a calming way she remembered her grandmother doing to her. Kayla turned her eyes to watch the fire, "Pretty fire."

"Go back to sleep we won't let the bad men get you."

After a little while she fell back asleep. Mick picked her up and carried her upstairs and sat on the bed holding her as he waited for Beth to change into some pj bottoms and one of his Henley's and crawl into bed. Mick stood up and leaned down to deposit Kayla into bed but once again she didn't want to let go, Beth gave a small laugh. She woke slightly, "Beth's going to sleep in here with you okay. You're not going to be alone."

She held on still but slowly loosened her grip, "You smell good," she murmured.

Mick stood up and watched as she once more curled into her tiger before making his way over to Beth. He sat down and leaned in kissing her over and over again, "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. If you're up before me you can go ahead and pack for us if you want."

Beth nodded as relaxed back into bed, Mick leaned in and kissed her once more, "Good night baby. I love you."

"Love you too Mick." She smiled, "She's right you know; you do smell good."

Mick shook his head as he headed to his freezer room locking it behind him something he never did. But on the off chance that Kayla woke in the night and didn't wake Beth but came wondering around he didn't want her to find this room. Stripping her got into the cool relaxing freezer and went to sleep thinking how plans can change quickly.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: Trading In

**Chapter 13: Trading In**

Danielle was turning the sheets down when Coop came in from their bathroom one towel drying his hair the other wrapped around his narrow waist. She grinned as he walked towards her dropping the towel he was drying his hair with around his neck. Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her hands playing with his wet hair. Coop let his hands travel up her sides caressing the sides of her breasts through her tank top.

Pulling back for air Danielle smiles, "You look so yummy."

Coop grins, "Right back at you babe."

Danielle began to trail her hands down his chest still slightly wet from his shower, "I'm thinking our first night in our new house we should break it in right." She tugged his towel from his waist dropping it to the floor letting finger trace the length of him before encircling him.

Letting out a grunt feeling himself beginning to harden in her hands Coop leans down and kisses her again. After a few strokes he is at full attention and pulling her hand away locking his fingers in hers and he sits on the bed pulling her to sit with him. They gently move to lie on the bed on their sides Coop behind her kissing her neck up and down her shoulder. He makes quick work of her panties as he rubs himself against herself.

"Are you comfortable baby?"

Danielle just moans as his head presses against her hardened nub, "Yes…please Coop I want you in me. I'm so horny."

Coop's grin widens as he shifts his weight and slow enters her; his hand on her thigh pulling her against him. Both moan as he begins to work in and out of her. Each thrust bringing them both closer, Coop begins kissing her neck again his hand moving to her breasts pushing the low cut top down giving them a soft squeeze, rubbing the nipples between his fingers bringing her pants closer together.

It wasn't long until his thrusts became harder and fast, both coming over the edge crying out the others name. Coop slowed is thrusts as she milked him for all he had. After they had both come down and were breathing normal Coop slipped himself out leaning over to kiss Danielle passionately, "I love you."

Danielle sighed, "I love you too. I can't believe this."

Coop relaxed back onto the bed allowing her to roll into him her stomach pressed against his abdomen, "What?"

"I just never thought I would be here. I'm in bed with the man I love, in our house, engaged to be married to this wonderful man whose child I'm carrying inside me. I never allowed myself to imagine being this happy."

Coop kissed her and he held her close, "I always hoped I would be this happy. It is so much more than I hoped for."

Danielle rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes feeling him pulling the sheet over them. "I have my doctor appointment tomorrow."

"At 9," Coop grinned. "Get some rest."

*****

Jean woke from her dark abyss reaching for Josef to curl up to him push aside the horrible feelings she had in her. Her hand met the divider and she turned to see the very clear reminder of why she was feeling as she was. Letting out a sigh Jean got out of the freezer and went to the bathroom seeing the line of ice crystals her tears had made when she looked in the mirror.

She stood before the mirror doing something she hadn't done in a long time, looking over every inch of her naked body criticizing every flaw she found. After almost 30 minutes in front of the mirror only succeeding in making herself feel worse than before Jean takes a long hot shower hoping it would help her relax. When she finished her shower she went into the master bedroom and to her large walk in closet finding something to wear.

First she thought of just wearing a pair of yoga pants and an old T-shirt to hide her flaws but after putting them on and looking in the mirror she scolded herself. "I'm an attractive woman. I'm not going to let something like this get me upset. Josef loves me, I'm sure this is all something silly he wouldn't choose her over me."

After the self pep talk Jean stripped off the sweats and put on a soft flowing skirt and wrap blouse covering her lacey black push up bra. Spinning in the mirror she smoothed out her outfit and headed downstairs to get some breakfast sure Josef would be waking up before too long and she was going to talk to him.

*****

Candice felt David begin to stir beneath her and she left out a soft plea, "Don't get up yet."

David chuckled, "Come on baby. I heard your phone going off earlier, mine too."

Candice sighed and sat up as David lifted the lid to their freezer, "You know I saw the freezer Josef put in for Mick and Beth, I think I might see about trading in. I like the sliding door better."

"We're getting an upgrade?"

"What do you think of it?" David got out and was slipping on his black bottoms while he handed Candice her soft robe Beth had gotten her.

"I like the idea. It's quieter and that way we can get in and out easier if we don't go to bed together or want to get up without making the other one."

"I'll talk to him today." David looked at his phone, "I have a missed call from Mick."

Candice looked at hers, "I have one from Beth. She left a message." She hit listen to her voicemail and put it on speakerphone more out of habit than anything knowing they can both hear without it.

'Hey Candice I guess you and David have turned in for the night. Ummm…I don't know how to say this really but well we have some news and are going to need some help. So when you get this if you could just come by the loft. Thanks.'

"What's this about?" Candice looked confused. "I thought Mick was supposed to be turning Beth today. What do they need our help for?"

David shrugged, "I don't know. Get dressed and we'll find out."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Heart

**Chapter 14: Broken Heart**

Beth woke up feeling a soft pushing on her shoulder, "Excuse me."

She opened her eyes and saw Kayla pushing on her shoulder with a pained expression on her face, "What is it Kayla? Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, "I have to go potty."

Beth smiled as she rolled out of bed and held out her hand to help her down, still tugging her white tiger. "Why don't you leave your tiger in here for right now while I show you the bathroom? He'll be right here guarding the bed when you come back, okay."

Kayla nodded and put her tiger down and took Beth's hand. Beth walked her over to the bathroom, "Do you need any help?"

She looked at the toilet then back at Beth, "I can do it. I'm a big girl."

Beth gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes you are. I'll be right out there okay."

Beth went out and closed the door behind her giving Kayla her privacy. She went about straightening the bed. After hearing a flush she looked over to the door when she didn't hear anything else for a few moments then the door opened and Kayla looked at Beth, "I can't reach the sink."

Beth came in behind her and picked her up letting her lean over and washes her hands, "Better?"

Kayla nodded, "You're nice."

Beth moved her over to the hand towel handing on the wall and let her dry her hands herself as well, "Thank you. You're pretty nice too."

As they went into the bedroom again Kayla pulled her tiger to her once more and looked at Beth. Neither very sure what came next, "Where is Mr. Mick?"

Beth smiled at Mr. Mick, "He's resting. Are you hungry?"

Kayla nodded, "Okay how about we go downstairs and I make us some breakfast?"

Kayla reached for Beth's hand as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Beth fixed them both scrambled eggs with sausage and toast that Kayla put jam on for them. They both ate at the table while Beth worked on getting to know this little girl she was going to be spending a lot of time with.

*****

Josef woke in the freezer alone with the divider still up, he pushed it down and found Jean was not there. He caught her scent and knew she had been here recently. He quickly rose from the freezer and went to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a deep royal purple button-down shirt before heading downstairs. He was ready to get some breakfast and see why Jean didn't wake him.

He found Jean in the den going over some papers at his desk, the morning paper set to the side. Jean looked up sensing him standing in the door way, she took in a deep breath seeing him in that suit walking towards her with that charming smile. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Josef smiled as he came to stand beside her, "I missed you last night and this morning."

Jean smiled up at him her heart filling silently scolding herself for her previous thought and doubts, he loved her. "I missed you too. You had the divider pulled up I thought you wanted to be alone."

Josef pulled the chair around to face him pulling Jean from it so she was level with him, "I pulled it up because I couldn't get any rest in that big thing all alone."

Jean pulled Josef into a kiss with all of the passion she felt coursing through her. It had all been a mistake she had misunderstood and read into something that was nothing. Sure this Alyssa was young, well looked younger, beautiful and vibrant and had some past with Josef he was with her. She shouldn't have let her little insecurity get the better of her.

Her hands went to his shirt and started working it out of his pants feeling him groan as she pressed up against him. Josef picked her up and spun her around to sit her on the desk as he moved to stand between her legs shoving her skirt up. His hands quickly untied her blouse pulling from her lips to look at her lacey bra, giving a whistle of approval, "This my dear is very nice."

Her hands started to work at undoing his belt and working her hand inside his mouth moving down her neck to her shoulder when the door to the den opened, "Oh…sorry, sorry."

Josef and Jean looked up and saw Alyssa turned around at the door, "I didn't mean to barge in your butler told me to come on in. Shit Josef, I should have known better knowing you."

Josef chuckled as he kissed Jean on the check, "Always know how to make an entrance Allie."

Jean clutched her shirt together as Josef walked away from her and around the desk. Over her shoulder she saw Josef go up to 'Allie' and turn her around giving her a big hug. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall as she wrapped her shirt back the way it was supposed to be determined to have some dignity.

Alyssa looked over Josef's shoulder to Jean, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Josef pulled her into the room, "its fine Allie. I'm glad you're here. It's good to see you."

Jean turned to face them feeling herself about to break down seeing how happy he is to see her. With all her might she forced a smile, "I'll leave you two alone."

She was out the door before either could say anything. Jean grabbed her purse from the previous night sitting on the table by the door as she headed out and towards the garage. She jumped in Josef's red Ferrari and sped out the drive way and onto the road unsure which direction she was going just away.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: Old Friend’s Advice

**Chapter 15: Old Friend's Advice**

"Is she okay?" Alyssa asked concerned that Jean had just run out of the room.

Josef smiled, "My Jean is a bit modest. I'm sure she just wanted to get out of the awkward situation. Unlike me, I love awkward."

Alyssa didn't look convinced, "Are you sure Josef? She looked upset."

Josef thought for a moment and realized she did look a little more upset than just being caught. They have been caught in the throes of passion by the staff on more than one occasion. He reached for the phone and dialed her cell and it went straight to voicemail, "Jean baby, call me please."

As he hung up the phone he looked back at Alyssa, "How is life treating you Allie? Or should I say Alyssa, what happened to Alyson?"

"Simple name change Josef, you know how it goes."

"How are you?"

"How am I doing? I'm confused Josef. I need your advice," she threw herself onto the couch.

"What's on your mind? You've been in town how long and not once come to see me but now when you need advice…I'm all ears." Josef played like the hurt soul.

"Don't be like that Josef it's not attractive."

Josef gave her a grin, "What is it that's bothering you dear?"

"Seth."

Josef bounced on his heels, "Oh the young Seth. What is it about him? The fact that he is completely infatuated with you? Although who could blame the lad you are a catch."

"Yes." She threw her arm over her eyes still wearing the scrubs from the hospital. "I wasn't looking for this. I have tried to discourage him at every turn but…Josef he makes me laugh. He makes me feel like the old me."

"So what's the problem?"

"He's human Josef. I can't go through this again, not after what happened with…before."

Josef came and sat beside her lifting her up so he could sit down, "Looks like you have two options. You can take a chance and see what happens or you can run like hell."

Alyssa just glares at him, "I know that Josef. I don't know what to do."

Josef shrugged, "I can't tell you what to do Allie. We both know you wouldn't listen even if I did." She laughed. "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy with your life?" She didn't say anything, "Allie, if you are going to live for eternity you don't want to live it miserable. Find something, someone that makes you happy. So again…are you happy?"

"No…yes…sometimes. I like him Josef I do. I thought I could just be friends, that his infatuation would wear off when he didn't get anywhere but it hasn't. I thought that maybe just being friends I could have some of it without hurting myself but…this sucks."

Josef laughed, "It does."

Alyssa turned in her seat, "What about you? You seem happy, Josef the perpetual bachelor, settled down with one woman."

"Who knew?" Josef laughed. "Love changes you."

Alyssa gave him a soft look, "She's very nice Josef. She's got that grace, softness, but also strength about her. I like her."

Josef chuckled, "That she is, that and so much more."

*****

David and Candice were joking around with each other on the elevator on the way up to Mick and Beth's. When they reached the door they looked at each other hearing a child's laughter. Candice was the first to knock.

Beth left Kayla on the couch and went to the door checking the security camera and smiling seeing her best friend. She opened the door, "Come in."

Candice looked over and saw the little head sticking out over the couch watching them. "We got your message."

Beth gave her a smile as she turned around towards the couch, "Come have a seat. There's someone you need to meet."

Candice and David followed Beth who knelt down beside the little girl. "Kayla these are good friends of ours. They're good guys too okay." Kayla nodded. "This is Kayla, Kayla this is Ms. Cabrea and Mr. McPherson."

Candice e and David smile and wave, "Hi Kayla."

Beth turned her attention to Kayla once more, "I'm going to go upstairs and get Mr. Mick okay. I'll be right back, but you will be just fine with them."

Beth turned to David and Candice, "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Beth hurried up the stairs and to the freezer room finding it locked. She knocked, "Mick…get up."

In his slumber Mick started to stir hearing Beth's muffled voice. He jumped out of the freezer and unlocked the door, hiding behind it as he cracked it open. Beth pushed in and shut it behind her, giving him a sound kiss. "Time to wake up sleepy head. David and Candice are downstairs with Kayla."

Mick nodded as he reached for his bottoms. They made their way into the bedroom so he could dress, "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or two"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your rest. Besides I've been with Kayla and I didn't really know how to explain why Mr. Mick sleeps in a freezer."

Mick pulled his head through his shirt and raised his brow, "Mr. Mick?"

Beth giggled, "That's what she's been calling you."

Mick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss exploring her mouth making her heart race before he pulled back leaving her breathless. "Come on let's get down there and fill them in."

As they came down the stairs they noticed how Candice and David were sitting beside each other his arm around her but Kayla was sitting right where Beth had left her clutching her tiger. When she saw Mick and Beth coming down she began to smile, "Mr. Mick."

Mick smiled in return and they went to the couch and sat on either side of her. David was the first to speak, "So you left us a message…"

"Ben asked us for our help. We're going to be taking care of Kayla here for a while; while her mommy is doing something very important."

Kayla nodded, "My daddy did bad things. Mommy is going to make it better. He hit mommy. That's not nice."

Beth gave her arm a soft squeeze, "No it's not nice."

"But what about your…" Candice trailed off wondering about her best friends plans to be turned today. It was all they could talk about for weeks now, how excited they both were for her to join them as a vampire.

"After," Beth gave Candice a smile and mouthed, 'we'll talk later.'

"How can we help?" Candice was ready to get Beth alone.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16: Help from Friends

**Chapter 16: Help from Friends**

"We're not going to be staying here."

"Oh, where are you going?" Candice watched Kayla as she played with her tiger sitting quietly between Mick and Beth.

Beth grinned, "The place Mick proposed to me. We're going to his family home."

Mick pushed a strand of hair from Beth's check as she leaned into his touch, "I need to have security and a few other modifications installed."

David knew he also meant a freezer for him. "I'll start making calls now. Give me the address and I'll have some guys' meat us there."

Candice sat up straighter, "How can I help?"

"How do you feel about shopping?" Beth knew the answer but she couldn't help but ask.

When Candice gave her the 'duh' look she continued, "Kayla doesn't have much just a few books, comb, a set of pjs and a couple of outfits; so if I give you her sizes do you think you could get some things. We'd come with you but we have to pack some things here and well…we can't really go out."

Candice smiled, "I'd love to."

David stood up and started making calls while Beth asked Kayla to come upstairs with her and Candice. She looked at Mick first but then when he nodded she got up and stayed close to Beth holding out her arms to be taken up the stairs scared that they don't look like real stairs.

Beth set Kayla down on the bed and turned to Candice motioning her to come closer. Kayla tried to hide behind Beth but Beth just squatted beside her, "Kayla, this is my best friend. I promise she is a good person, she's going to help Mr. Mick and myself help keep you safe okay." Kayla nodded, "Now she is going to go shopping and get you some clothes and things for where we're going. I'm going to be right here packing some of mine and Mr. Mick's things while you talk to her. How does that sound?"

Kayla looked from Beth to Candice and then nodded crossing her legs on the bed and waiting while Candice sat on the bed about a foot from her. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow," Kayla answered softly. Beth turned from the two letting them start talking as she went to grab her suitcase and start packing.

An hour later Beth had packed for both her and Mick taking clothes and toiletries. When she looked up on the bed Candice and Kayla were laughing. Candice looked over to Beth, "I think I'm going to head out to the store. I'll call you when I'm done and see if you guys have already headed that way."

Beth gave her a smile, "Thanks for the help Can."

"It's my pleasure," she gave Beth a hug whispering in her ear; "We need to talk soon."

"We will."

Candice moved back to kneel in front of Kayla, "Okay, I'm going to go shopping. I'll see you later and see what you think of the things I pick out."

Kayla nodded her head up and down, "I like you."

"I'm glad. I like you too." Candice stood up and started towards the door.

*****

Mick and David worked downstairs arranging security measures be installed. David gave the address to his men and had them heading over there within a few minutes.

After the calls were made Mick poured himself a glass of blood and gulped it down keeping and ear open in case the girls were coming down. As he rinsed out his glass David came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure about this Mick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Putting off Beth's turning, taking in a little girl…to your family home."

Mick shook his head, "Beth wants to help. I'm still going to turn her, and she still wants to be turned. We're just going to hold off for a bit. We weren't planning on this, but it happened."

"I'm just saying man, aren't you worried this might…stir some things up?"

"I love Beth. I have to believe everything will be okay. Thank you for your concern."

"Anytime man, now let's finish making these arrangements."

*****

Jean pulled into the parking garage of Josef's downtown office. Tears were running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Her heart was broken. She had let herself believe it was all in her head that he would really choose her over the fiery red head that looked much younger than her. No she was half dressed before him, hand in his pants and the second she comes in he pulls away and goes to her. He had never stopped cold like that on her before it wasn't the first time they had been interrupted usually he just barked at them to go away, not 'Allie'.

The nickname itself made her want to cry. Allie knew Josef so well, knew he might be in a compromising situation. That he must have taken her on the desk a few times and had others walk in before, clearly. Now they were alone, she had left them alone to do god only knows what, catch up reminisce about old times.

She pulled her cell out of her purse and turned it on, her tears drying up she was ready to call someone. Maybe Candice. She didn't want to talk to Danielle about this; it was her brother who was infatuated with her. She didn't need to know she was a vampire and the reason she isn't interested in her brother was because she can have Josef. She saw a missed call from the house, and listened to the message deleting it.

She called Candice and got her voicemail. She knew Mick was planning on turning Beth today and didn't want to interfere with that but decided she would at least call and wish her the best of luck. "Hey Beth, just wanted to wish you luck today. You'll be a wonderful addition to the tribe."

"Jean, hey we were just getting ready to call you and Josef. Plans have changed."

"Oh what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, we're just…I can't talk about it on the phone. If you and Josef aren't busy why don't you come over?"

Jean was silent for a minute, "I can come over now." They disconnected and Jean looked into the rear view mirror wiping her face putting herself back together before putting Josef's favorite car in gear and heading to Mick and Beth's.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17: Temporary Home

**Chapter 17: Temporary Home**

Jean's mood changed the second Mick filled her in on what him and Beth were doing. She called the contact Josef had used for their freezer and made arrangements for one to be delivered to the house and put in the attic. Then she made her way upstairs to find Beth and Kayla reading a book. It being one of the few books she had over the few months Mischa had read it to her many times, so much so Kayla could even read along from memory in some parts.

Jean knocked quietly, "Mind if I join you?"

Beth looked to Kayla who pulled her tiger tight to her hearing someone else enter, "It's okay sweetie. Mr. Mick and myself have a bunch of good friends who want to help. This is Ms. Jean Larter."

She pulled the tiger down some and looked at Jean, "Jean this is Kayla, Kayla this is my friend Jean."

"Hi," Kayla still stayed in Beth's lap but slid her tiger down lower.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kayla," Jean smiled as she approached slowly. "Is that a good book?"

Kayla nodded, "It has a happy ending."

"Those are always good," Jean smiled and sat on the bed. "Would you mind if I read with you, Mr. Mick needs to talk to Beth downstairs?"

Kayla looked up at Beth, "Okay." She took the book from Beth's hands holding her finger in place as she got up and scooted closer to Jean and opening the book again. "The prince is on his way to rescue the princess."

"Oh that sounds very romantic," Jean smiled as she read the book with Kayla as she remembered when she thought she had a prince charming.

*****

A few hours later Beth was helping Kayla out of the booster seat she had run out to get along with some lunch for herself and Kayla. There had been little food left in the house with their plans for her to become a vampire. Plans changed, so she kept her plans to meet with Guillermo at the morgue to pick up Mick's order. He had told her he was sorry to hear she wouldn't be joining the club just yet.

"Are we here?" Kayla looked around at the house and the front yard, the sun and the trees.

"Yes we are. This is where we're going to be staying for a while okay."

Jean got out behind Kayla and walked behind Beth and Kayla until Kayla reached back and took her hand too. Jean smiled giving the small hand a gentle squeeze.

As Mick opened the door for the ladies he found a couple of men finishing up the new security measures. A security monitor like at the loft was at the door, as the door was also replaced with one matching the loft as well but with a wooden paneled finish to match the décor. All the windows had been wired into the system after bulletproof glass was placed in them. It was a beautiful fort, none of the measures made it look out of place.

A few of the men Mick recognized finishing up nodded and gave him the thumbs up everything was up and running. One came to Mick and handed him a box he opened then closed as the man explained about the remotes and advised him that the freezer had been delivered and one of the men was finishing up installing it now, it should be ready to use at coolest temperature by midnight. Mick gave the man a nod and thanked him for his help as he cleared out.

Having only been there once before Beth let Mick give the guided tour of the place. He quickly showed Kayla to his old room which is where she would be staying upstairs and that the bathroom was just across the hall. His old stepping stool was still tucked under the sink, Kayla smiled as she pulled it out and stood on it in front of the sink reaching for the faucet and turning it on with a smile. Mick pulled Beth away while Kayla showed Jean how she could was her hands all by herself.

Down the hall Mick pulled Beth into the master bedroom, "This will be our room."

Beth looked around at the 50's vibe, and smiled, "It's very nice Mick."

He smiled as he pulled her further into the room and to the bathroom that could only be accessed through their room. Inside was a big bath tub, but what drew Beth's attention was the stairs coming down from the ceiling pull out. "This is where you access the attic. Well here and there are some stairs on the side of the house."

Beth smiled as she kissed him pulling back when her phone started to chime in her pocket, "Hello."

"It's me," Candice sounded chipper. "I'm done for now so are you guys still at the loft?"

"No we're at the house. Mick is just showing us around. I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit. I think you will all be happy."

Beth slipped the phone back in her pocket as she hugged Mick tight, "She's been shopping for hours. Knowing my best friend I think Kayla is going to be very happy."

Mick kissed the top of Beth's head, "Considering why we have her here that would be a good thing."

"Have you been able to find out if she is going to be able to talk to Mischa on a regular basis? I just don't want to say anything and get her hopes us you know."

"I know Beth, I know." After a minute or two of silence Mick added, "You know I'm surprised I haven't heard from Josef by now."

Beth looked up to him pulling back slightly, "You're right. Jean hasn't mentioned anything." Beth felt his pants begin to vibrate against her leg, "Oh Mr. Mick are you happy to see me?"

Mick chuckled, "You know I always am Ms. Beth." Mick pulled out his phone and held it for Beth to see Josef's picture, "Speak of the devil. Hello Josef your ears must be burning."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18: Running Away

**Chapter 18: Running Away**

"Speaking about my talent and charm I'm sure," Josef joked. "So I take it you haven't done the deed yet?"

Mick looked at Beth, "Josef didn't Jean tell you?"

"What are you talking about Mick? When?"

"A couple hours ago when she called to get the name and number where you got my freezer from. I'm not turning Beth right now something came up."

"What happened?"

"I really can't really talk about it on the phone. A case came up, something we couldn't refuse."

Josef looked around the room he had called Jean's cell a few more times since Allie had left and it still went straight to voicemail; he was starting to wonder where she had disappeared to. "Where are you?"

"Where I proposed to Beth," the smile in Mick's voice was clear as a cloudless day.

"Mick, when's the last time you heard from Jean?"

"She's downstairs."

"I'll be there shortly."

Before Mick could answer Josef had disconnected. "What is it?" Beth looked at him worried.

"I don't really know. Josef didn't know what was going on or that Jean was here."

"Do you think they had a fight?"

Mick shrugged as he heard a little girl skipping down the hall, "Incoming." Kayla opened the door and came to Mick and Beth taking their hands, "Ms. Jean told me to come wait then I get a surprise." Beth looked at Mick who mouthed, 'Candice is here' and it all made sense.

After Jean and David helped Candice unload her purchases for the day they told Kayla to come on down. She was happy to come down and see her surprise. She moved from the bottom of the stairs right over to Candice who was holding out the first bag for her.

As they started opening the bags Mick looked over to Jean and saw the faraway look in her eyes, "Josef's on his way over."

Jean looked at Mick startled. She looked back to Kayla opening bags with more outfits back to Mick and Beth, "I've got to be going. I have errands to run, I've lost track of time here today."

Beth moved to Jean's side, "What's wrong Jean?"

"I need to get out of here, things to do," Jean tried to give a laugh but it didn't convince anyone.

Kayla came over to Jean holding a yellow blouse with little sunflowers on it, "Look what I got. It's my favorited color."

Jean smiled down at her, "It's beautiful. I have to go now, but I look forward to seeing you again soon okay."

Kayla gave her a hug, "Okay," before running back to sit beside Candice.

Beth grabbed Jean's hand, "Jean are you okay?"

Jean looked around the room and Beth nodded to Mick, "I'm going for a drive with Jean. Will you be okay here?"

Mick gave Beth a quick kiss, "We'll be fine."

Beth followed Jean out of the house and to Josef's Ferreira. Beth slipped into the passenger's seat and sat quietly while Jean pulled out of the drive and down the street. Neither spoke until Jean had found herself a nice shaded park area to pull over and cut the engine.

"What's the matter Jean?"

Jean turned her watery eyes to Beth, "I don't know. I thought we were happy. I know I was…I thought he was too."

Beth leaned over and gave her friend a hug, "What are you talking about?"

Jean told Beth everything, from finding out that beautiful red head and her Josef shared a past, a nick name, to coming home and finding the divider up. How he told her why it was up but then as they were in a heated moment the second she comes in the room he dropped her and went to her. Jean let out all her fears and insecurities to Beth who simply listened.

After Jean had settled Beth asked a question she had once asked her, "Did you talk to him about this?"

Jean shook her head, "No how can I? I asked how they knew each other at the party but he evaded it."

"But you said yourself Seth was there. He couldn't go on about his past with her who knows how long ago it was."

Jean nodded, "I just…I don't want to lose him but how can I compete with that?"

Beth pulled Jeans head up, "You don't have to compete with that. You are a magnificent woman. Josef knows this, and if and this is a big if because I don't believe it for a second, if Josef doesn't see it then he doesn't deserve you."

"I know Beth and I had myself believing that everything was going to be okay but…Beth I felt so…when he pulled away from me blouse open, skirt hiked up to my waist, my hands going down his pants…to go to her…I can't find the words to explain that. I..." Jean began to cry some more and Beth just brushed her tears away.

"Josef's an idiot for hurting you."

*****

When Josef pulled into the driveway of Mick's old family home he was disappointed hoping to find his favorite sports car and his Jean. He quickly made his way to the door and grunted in frustration when he walked into the door with a thud. It was locked. Visiting Mick and being locked out wasn't something that happened much. So he knocked.

Mick opened the door chuckling. "Come on in Josef."

Josef stepped around Mick and into the living room. It was empty but he could smell and hear a child, Candice, David, and the faint scent of Jean. "I thought you said Jean was here?"

Mick ran his hand through his hair, "She was. She heard you were coming and was ready to take off."

"What?"

Mick shrugged, "Beth went with her to talk. She looked pretty upset. What'd you do?"

"The hell if I know. Are you sure she was upset? Was she okay?"

"She seemed just fine until I said you were on your way. Which leaves me back to my question; what did you do to her?"

Before Josef could think too much about it Candice came down the stairs with Kayla holding her hand as she made her way down them carefully. Josef looked from the child to Mick raising his eyebrow in silent question.

"This is the case Josef. Talbot asked us to watch out for this child. Her mother is going to testify against her father next month and their safe house was hit. She won't continue with this if her daughter was somewhere else, safe. He needed someone not affiliated with the department whom he could trust and he thought of us."

"Of course he did."

Kayla looked up and saw Josef but kept walking towards Mick keeping her hand in Candice's. "Mr. Mick, I made this for you and Ms. Beth," she held out a coloring from one of the coloring books Candice had also bought.

Mick knelt down and looked at the picture, "This is very pretty Kayla. Thank you very much. I'm sure Ms. Beth will love it too. Why don't we put it on the fridge?"

Kayla nodded and put her arms around Mick's neck for him to carry her. Mick chuckled as he picked her up and strolled into the kitchen and let her place her art work under a magnet. "I'm thirsty."

Mick smiled at her as he walked her to the fridge and pulled out a juice box, glad Beth had thought to call for someone to stock kitchen before they got there. He slipped the straw in and handed it to her and watched as she smiled and sipped it, "Thank you."

Mick stayed in the kitchen while he listened to Candice and David filling in Josef of what was going on. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket once more a text from Beth, 'Is Josef there?'

'Yes.'

'Text back when he is gone and then I will be home.'

'Is she okay? Josef is worried about her.'

Beth didn't respond right away and when she did it was simply, 'I love you. Talk later.'

Mick put his phone in his pocket and headed back out to the living room unsure what was going on but knowing he didn't want Kayla dragged into anything.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19: Anger for a Friend

**Chapter 19: Anger for a Friend**

After going through and putting away all the things she had bought for Kayla with David's assistance Candice was feeling tired and hungry, her snack from Mick's new fridge in the attic beside his freezer was wearing off. She said good night to Kayla and gave her a hug, as did David and they left her with Mick in the living room sitting with Josef who was patiently waiting. Well as patiently as Josef can be.

As they were heading out Candice pulled out her phone and called Beth, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Josef still there?"

"Yeah he seems to be anxious."

Beth looked to Jean, "Beth I know you're ready to get back I can take you back. I'm ready to go myself, I'll try and..."

"I'll wait with you until he leaves."

Candice broke in, "I don't know what's going on but Beth we can come get you and bring you back here if that would help."

Jean nodded, "Thank you Candice."

"Anytime."

*****

Half an hour later Beth got out the rental Candice was driving until she decided on a new car. The door was opening for her before she made it up the steps, "Where's Jean?" Josef didn't bother with familiarities or niceties.

Beth walked right past him giving him a mean look as she went towards Kayla sitting on the floor playing with something. Beth smiled as she saw it was a learning device, where you use the pen to follow the word and it reads it to you helping you learn to read. Kayla looked up from her reading and smiled at Beth, "Look what else Ms. Candice got me."

"I see that. Are you having fun?" Beth knelt down beside her as she nodded and covered her mouth as she yawned.

Beth looked at her watch it was just after 8. It had been a long day. "What do you say we go get a bath and get you into bed?"

Kayla pushed the power button on her new toy and closed it holding it in her arm as she stood up. Beth got up and started towards the stairs with her, "Beth." It was Josef being impatient.

"I'm busy. You can wait." Beth took the device out of Kayla's hands so she could climb up the stairs easier holding her other hand.

*****

Another half hour later Beth came down the stairs smiling at Mick as she made her way to sit in his lap kissing him softly, "She's all tucked in. She was out like a light."

"Not to ruin this Kodak family moment but if you could please focus. Where is Jean?"

Beth turned from Mick to Josef that hateful look in her eye, "You're a real ass you know it. What gives you the right to make her feel this way you…" Beth let her frustration get the better of her and just grunted. Having been with Jean hearing how she felt as though she wasn't good enough, that he wanted something better, younger, how he made her feel like nothing at all just as a finished meal set aside when he was finished.

Josef was growing angrier as well, he was worried about Jean and it was clear he had upset her in some way but no one would tell him how or where she was. "Beth, I don't know what you're talking about."

Beth gave a snort, "Of course you don't. Well you know what it's not my business to tell."

Josef growled, "Then tell me where she is."

Mick gave Josef a warning growl in return. Beth sat straight up not afraid of Josef, "She went back to the mansion. She didn't want an audience, not after all that sweet girl up there has been through already."

Josef was up and out the door in the blink of an eye. Beth stood up and went to yell at him through the door but he was already pulling out of the driveway. Instead she shut the door locking it and setting the security system as Mick had shown her.

Mick came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "He's been here waiting worried about her."

"I'm sure he was really concerned."

Mick turned Beth in his arms, "Beth he's my best friend. He doesn't let his control slip like that very often, he is worried about her. He honestly has no idea what is going on."

Beth kissed Mick's lips over and over feeling his embrace tighten around her. "I love you Mick."

"I love you too baby. Beth I know you said it wasn't yours to tell but do you think this can be fixed?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't know Mick. It depends on Josef."

"You know he might have a better chance if he knew what he did."

Beth sighed as she pulled Mick to the couch, "He made her feel worthless, like something his was finished with. That's what he did Mick."

Mick looked shocked, "He loves her."

"I thought so too but after what she told me, I don't know."

Mick hugged Beth tight, "You are my light, my heart and my life Beth."

Beth smiled down to him, "You are my heart and soul Mick. Forever."

He smiled down as he kissed her lips, "What do you say we head on into bed?"

Beth nodded as they made their way up the stairs stopping to check on Kayla first making sure the night light was still plugged in. Beth quickly brushed her teeth and began stripping when she realized that she hadn't unpacked anything but her toiletries yet. With a heavy sigh she kept her shirt on and started to reach for her suitcase but found it empty. She looked at Mick who was standing across the room turning the bed down smiling at her.

"Did you do this?"

He nodded, "Kayla was playing with that reading thing Candice bought and Josef was driving me crazy. I kept my ear out but put in on babysitting duty."

Beth started to giggle, "Good for you. Thank you Mick, I'm so tired right now I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

Mick patted the bed for her to come lay beside him and she did curing up into him beneath the covers, "Shouldn't you be in your freezer?"

"I'll be fine tonight. Trust me I'm where I should be."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20: Face Off

**Chapter 20: Face Off**

When Josef tore into the driveway he was pleased to see Beth was right his Ferrari in the driveway hoping Jean was inside. He was in the door scenting the air the same second the door slung shut behind him as he followed his nose. He could scent his Jean and the pain and sadness, the salty tears and he went towards it with all of his speed.

He found himself in front of Jean's old room. It was still her room she used for some of her developing activities. He reached for the door but it was locked, his fist went to pounding, "Jean. Talk to me baby."

Jean had been sitting in her chair with her knees brought up to her chest. Hearing Josef at the door she knew she had to talk to him. Standing she straightened her back and took a deep breath to settle herself as she walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it a crack turning her back and walking away and to the window on the opposite side of the room.

Josef came into the room as soon as the door opened and saw Jean moving towards the window; he followed. "Jean baby, talk to me. Beth said you were upset, that I've hurt you."

Jean shook her head fighting tears that were trying to come, "What do you want from me Josef?" He moved closer to take her in his arms but Jean just pushed him away, "Don't. You don't get to touch me."

Josef looked wounded wishing he knew what the hell he had done to make her feel like this, the pain rolling off of her was so intense. "What happened?"

Jean stood up straighter tears falling down her cheeks unchecked as she turned to face him, "What is it that you want from me Josef?"

"I don't understand. Right now I want you to tell me why you're so upset. How have I hurt you? Jean I want to fix whatever it is that is making you hurt; but I have to know what it is."

"How is your dear Alyssa?"

Josef was stunned silent for a moment, "Allie? Are you upset because of this morning?" Jean turned away from him biting her lip as a sob came through her.

"Allie, Alyssa is an old friend."

"I'm sure you seem very friendly."

Josef shook his head confused with what was going on was his beautiful and loving Jean jealous, "We had a thing for a while. I haven't seen her in almost a century. The last time I saw her we were friends, she needed me and I was there to help. Today she needed advice." Josef paused unsure how to say the next part but knew he must, "I'm also her sire."

Jean turned her head back to him and saw the truth of his words, her sire. Jean started for the door but Josef anticipated this and grabbed hold of her arm, "Let me go."

"No," Josef was stern. "Not until we talk. Jean you can't run away, we have to talk." His eyes turned soft, "Please Jean. Don't run away from me?" He released her arm, "Please."

Her head was spinning with emotion but she knew he was right she couldn't run away from this. She had to get the answers and them she could decide where to go. She moved towards the chair she was sitting in when Josef first started knocking and once again pulled her knees to her chest. Josef moved closer to her but she shook her head and pointed to the chair a good seven feet away.

Josef sat where she pointed and put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry I have caused you this pain, I honestly had no idea you were jealous."

Her voice grew louder as she looked at him, "Jealous, no I was slightly jealous at the party when this young and vibrant red head came in and you so clearly were close to her. Jealous yes, and she was so kind and funny it made it even worse. Now, I'm not jealous; I wish I was jealous that would imply I was important enough to matter. Now I feel as though my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on, now I feel like some disposable rag you toss away when you're finished with it."

Josef stood from the chair and was in front of her in a second, "Jean baby. I'm capable of a lot but I have never cheated on you. I have many faults, but Jean I would never intentionally hurt you like that."

"But you did."

Josef took one of Jeans hands before she could pull away squeezing tight, "I am beyond sorry for causing you this pain. I had no idea—"

Jean jerked her hand back, "No it only took Beth telling you I was upset. If Mick and Beth hadn't said anything would you have even noticed I was gone?"

"Gone? Jean I always notice you. Beth did tell me you were upset, I thought you were simply embarrassed when you left here this morning but when you didn't answer my calls I was starting to worry."

"Oh yes this morning when you left me half naked on the desk to go to your little red head. When she walked in I was the farthest thing from you mind. Left like a report you're finished with, tossed aside without a second thought." She let out a sad laugh, "You treat your meals, your freshies better than that."

Josef sat watching Jean feeling her pain, every wave made his gut twist with pain and guilt. He had never meant to hurt her, his stupidity had caused her so much pain. Josef wished he could go back and make it all better, but he knew he couldn't all he could do was try to make her see he loved her and he never meant to hurt her.

"I get it, she's yours…you're her sire. Makes sense now. The connection is strong, stronger than ours."

Josef reached up and cupped Jean's face in his hands, "You're wrong. Yes I've been an insensitive ass, I've hurt you without even realizing it. That's all true but I love you. Our connection is strong." Josef placed his forehead to her knees for a moment trying to process everything before looking back up into her watery eyes, "I love you Jean. I am Allie's sire, yes we have a connection but it's only as friends I don't love her, I never did."

Jean's eyes watched Josef's as he spoke, "I've turned quite a few people in my 400 years, I've had many lovers and relationships I've never tried to hide that from you Jean." Jean tried to look away but Josef wouldn't let her, "Please Jean hear this. I love you. Of all of those, turnings, women, of all of that…I have only turned two people out of love. Sure I've loved in some way or another many women but never enough to be…never in a way I thought could be eternal, only twice."

New tears slid down Jeans cheeks, "First was my dear sweet Sara. Things didn't go well, but at the time I met her I thought maybe I had become a vampire to live long enough to meet her. Then I lost her, but she also brought me you. The second woman I have ever turned because of love."

Jeans head spun with all of Josef's words, all of his sweet and romantic words soothing her broken heart. Her arms released her knees and she sat forward hugging Josef burring her wet face into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her holding her tight.

As soon as she let the feeling of comfort wash over her she came back to reality. This morning when she felt this same calm, this same sense that the whole thing had been a bad mistake with the divider, as soon as she let herself feel like everything was okay…that was when he pushed her aside. She sat back trying to push him back but he wouldn't let go telling her over and over how he loved her in her ear kissing the side of her face.

"Stop it," She screamed giving a final push.

Josef released her his eyes finding and searching hers, "Jean…"

Jean shook her head, "No…you say all the right things then when I feel everything is okay…no. I came home wanting to talk to you about my feelings about her and found you already asleep with the divider up, I couldn't even curl up next to you—"

"I told you I couldn't—"

"I know what you said Josef, and it was so sweet and beautiful and made everything right until…"

"SHIT!" Josef gave a frustrated yell. "Jean, baby, I love you. I was so stupid this morning. I never meant for you to feel tossed aside. You are not trash to me, you are the one I love. I didn't mean to push you aside, I was stupid. When the staff comes in on us, they just leave, Allie was mortified. I had told her to come by, although I never thought it would have been that soon, I was extremely happy with where my morning was going before."

"Pushed aside, no, I didn't think clearly. I thought you would cover up, being as modest as you are sometimes and then we would continue after she left. When you ran out I had no idea you were that upset, no idea what you were thinking. I thought maybe a little bit embarrassed about being caught not able to face her after what she had come in on yet. I swear to you Jean if I had known, if I had the slightest thought I had hurt you like I did I would have chased you down and made sure you knew the truth then."

Josef pulled her hands to his face kissing her palms holding them to the side of his face, "I screwed up Jean. Please give me a chance to make it up to you."

Jean looked into Josef's eyes, her heart and her head fighting each other. After what felt like an unending silence Josef couldn't stand it anymore, "Do you still love me?"

Jean blinked a few times, "Of course I do Josef. I can't just turn it on and off at will; although I think it wouldn't hurt so much if I could stop."

He leaned closer his hands reaching back for her face his thumbs pushing away layers of shed tears, "Don't say that Jean. Please tell me what I can do, anything at all to show you the truth to show you how special you are to me."

"I don't know Josef."

"Then can you give me time to find a way to make it up to you; to make you see?"

Jean nodded her head yes and Josef had her pulled into his arms kissing her head over and over again rubbing her back in a soothing way. He stood and pulled her into his arms carrying her out of the room and straight to their room.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21: Reconnecting

**Chapter 21: Reconnecting**

Jean kissed Josef's neck, as much as her head was spinning she knew he was right. He had never hurt her before, he had always been her prince, every prince was entitled to screw up every once and a while. Jean felt the need to join with him, slow and passionate, reconnect in the most physical of ways but when he passed right by their bed her eyes moved around the room to see where he was taking her.

Josef sat Jean down next to the large bathtub keeping one arm around her he busied himself with turning on the water and pouring some of her oils into it. As the tub began to fill Josef stood back up next to her stroking the side of her arm his eyes finding hers as he slid his hand down to begin to unwrap her shirt making sure he had her approval. Soon he had her undressed as the water reached the right level Josef shut it off and turned back to Jean, picking her up in his arms and setting her into the water.

She relaxed into the comforting water closing her eyes for a moment when she realized Josef wasn't undressing himself. Instead he rolled the sleeves to his shirt up and was kneeling beside the tub reaching for her sponge. "Just relax Jean baby."

Jean did as he said and relaxed her body in the tub allowing him to wash every inch of her, although his touch was intimate it was not in a sexual way. After her body was washed Josef helped her recline enough to soak her hair while he took a washcloth and gently wiped her face, washing away the layers of tears from the day.

When Jean was completely relaxed and washed Josef helped her up and then toweled her off. As he left one towel in her hair he busied himself with rubbing her favorite and therefore his favorite scented lotion over her body. Just like the bath, his touch was intimate but not sexual. Jean sighed, enjoying the way he was making her feel safe a secure, loved and adored; but after all that had been said she wanted him to make love to her.

After finishing with her body Josef released her hair from the towel and sat her down on the small bench in front of the vanity. He reached for her comb and began combing out her hair, his fingers running around her scalp. Jean gave a soft moan as he finished with her hair but began to massage her neck. Reaching up Jean pulled his hands down from her neck to her breasts, his hands cupping her under her own hands. Josef's hands knew just what she liked, his hands squeezing and massaging; rubbing his palms against her nipples feeling them pebble against his touch. His lips moved to her ear as he began to kiss her lobe, traveling down her neck as he fingers pinched her nipples causing another moan to escape her.

Josef pulled his hands from her breasts, lifting her up into his arms once again her took her back into their room this time going straight to the bed. He lie her down on it right in the center his own clothed body over top of her as his eyes found hers seconds before their lips met. The kiss was full of love, a silent apology and acceptance as their tongues played a slow exploration.

When Jean's hands started to unbutton his shirt; Josef pulled from her swollen lips both panting softly as his lips continued the trail they started in the bath. His lips found her supple breasts, kissing and sucking the skin around before he took her nipple in his mouth, her hands went to his head pulling him closer as he moved between her mountains lavishing attention on them her hips bucking into him. He slowly released her breasts and lightly kissed his way down her stomach blowing lightly on her belly button making her giggle.

His kisses moved between her legs lifting one leg Josef slowly kissed her thigh to the soft spot just behind the knee then back up before doing the same with the other leg. He couldn't help but smile as he reached the center of her womanhood; she was soaking wet for him and her pleasure was great. Josef situated himself just where he wanted to be moving one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access as he began to slowly kiss and tease he folds purposely avoiding her glistening pearl. Jean pulled him to her grinding herself against his mouth as he slid his tongue between her folds and into her wiggling it around in a way that made her crazy. Hearing her soft pleas Josef slowly slide one then two fingers into her causing her to cry out as his lips and tongue moved up kissing and licking around her clit. His fingers worked her just the way she liked it, and when he felt her tensing around his fingers he pushed her harder as his lips locked onto her nub sucking it directly. Jean shattered right then around his fingers gripping him like a vise grip.

Josef brought Jean down slowly working her to keep her ridding high as long as he could before he eased his fingers from her licking them clean before he kissed his way up her body. As his lips found hers Jean could taste herself on him exciting her more. Her hands pulled at his shirt, Josef pulled back jumping off the bed he shed his clothing in a flash before he joined her again. Jean couldn't help but notice how erect he was, she sat up on her knees facing Josef as their mouths found one another again. Josef leaned her back his own body pressing against hers, her hard nipples brushing his smooth chest as her hips moved to grind against him, never breaking the kiss. He eased his cock to her entrance pulling from the kiss his eyes finding hers he slowly sank into her drawing out a deep hiss of pleasure from both.

Pulling on his shoulders Jean wanted to feel every part of him as he was moving at a slow and steady rhythm. His lips took hers again, groaning into her hot mouth as her legs locked around his waist pulling him deeper at every thrust. Jean felt her fangs begin to ache with need as her body coiled tighter and tighter. Josef pulled from the kiss nipping her lip as her mouth moved down his jaw to his neck finding her favorite spot, "Go on baby," his thrusts increased, "Take what you need."

Jean sank her fangs in moaning against his neck as his blood moved down her mouth and throat; her senses filling with emotion. Her orgasm pulsed through her triggering his own his mouth aching to bite her neck as she pulled him tighter; he held as long as he could before sinking in and tasting her blood. Josef sighed against her neck after closing his bite only taking one swallow, only enough to feel the extent of the pain he had caused but also that she forgave him and still loved him. When Jean pulled from his neck she had more tears in her eyes, having felt and tasted his blood. She knew he had never meant to hurt her, his blood sang to her, sang of his love and devotion.

Josef pulled back to look at her and saw more tears, "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I love you Josef," Jean pulled his lips to her and kissed him long and hard.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Josef kissed her again and again as he withdrew from her, her whimper made him smile against the kisses. "Jean," Josef kissed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Jean stroked his chest as he pulled her over with him, "I know."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22: Taking Advice

**Chapter 22: Taking Advice**

Alyssa sat on her couch on her balcony looking out over the city sipping a glass of blood thinking about everything Josef has said to her. Her cell phones chirp made her look over, grabbing it from the small table to her right and saw Seth's face and number on the screen. She smiled remembering when they had met for another chess lesson shortly after he had been released and he stole her phone away playing with it before he gave it back, putting his picture and number in it.

Thinking back to what Josef said she answered the phone, "Hello."

"Alyssa, hey it's Seth."

She smiled, "Hi Seth. What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting around playing a game; thought maybe you would be up being a night person and all,"

"You know me well..." Alyssa smiled thinking about what Josef had said to her, _Are you happy?_ Sighing Alyssa shook her head going for it, "…So could you stand some company?"

"What….com…yeah….you want to come over?" Seth stammered out the words.

Alyssa couldn't help but giggle, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course. I just…I…I'd like it. Yes, come over."

"I'll see you in about half an hour."

"Okay…see you then."

Alyssa hung up the phone and stood from her seat. She finished her drink and washed out her glass before heading into the bathroom to freshen up before heading over to Seth's.

*****

"I'm worried about Beth?" Candice said as she rested her head on David's chest.

David stroked her naked back softly having just made love twice upon arriving home, "I know you're anxious for your friend baby but you met that little girl. They're just trying to help."

"I know and she's the sweetest thing. I hate that she has had to go through this at such a young age."

"Then why are you worried about Beth? The security is good and I have some of Josef's men around the area. Plus Mick won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, I'm not worried about her safety…well no more than usual. She's my best friend and I know the trouble the girl can find herself in," she gave a laugh. "It's what this may change."

David released a sigh, "Do you think Beth will change her mind?"

Candice shook her head, "No, I know she loves Mick; she wants to be turned, to have eternity with him. I don't doubt that for a second but…a while back when we found out Danielle was pregnant we all started talking about kids."

"Do you regret not having any?" David continued to stroke her back.

Candice pushed up on her elbow so she was looking him square in the eye, "Never. I'm more of the might babysit for the day or something but always give the kid back type. I've never wanted kids, I mean mom was great I just have never had the maternal instinct."

David kissed her, "You were great with her though."

She shrugged, "I can do that. I will enjoy helping out even with Danielle's baby but I don't want my own. I like my life the way it is, just the two of us. But that right there is the problem."

"What is?"

"You saw how good I can be and thought maybe I wanted children. Beth knows she will never have children being with Mick. She knew it from the start and was okay with it, but she's going to be living in Mick's family home with a small child who is clearly growing attached to them…"

"You think she might change her mind?"

"I don't know. I don't think so but who knows. Mick might see how good Beth is with her and change his mind about turning her, feel he is taking something away from her and that I know would break her heart."

David pulled her closer hugging her to his chest, "I thought of something along the same lines. Warned him this might stir things up but he seems set on it, that everything will be okay."

"I hope he's right."

*****

Seth was running around his apartment last minute trying to make sure everything was put up. Normally a pretty neat person he still wanted to double check knowing Alyssa would be coming over. He knew he probably sounded like an idiot on the phone stumbling around for words but when he called he had planned on the same normal banter they always shared with her ignoring his attempts to flirt; not for her to want to come over and join him.

When he heard the knock on the door he practically ran to the door, stopping before it and taking in a deep breath before opening. "Hey, come on in."

Alyssa smiled as she came in. She started to take off her coat and Seth took it for her and hung it on the rack by the door for her. "I was surprised when you wanted to come by."

"Oh," Alyssa walked towards the couch where she could see the screen had some driving game on it. "Why's that?"

Seth came and gestured for her to have a seat and sat after her moving his controller to the table at the end of the couch. "I just…honestly every time I try to get you to do anything you always have plans or try to get out of the plans we do make. I think you avoid me half the time."

Alyssa looked down, "I'm sorry about that Seth. It's just that I didn't know what to make of you."

Seth sat silently waiting for her to continue, "I wasn't looking for anything. I was just doing my job, living my life day by day. Then I meet someone who makes me laugh like my old self, like I haven't laughed in years and it scared me."

Slowly Seth moved his hand to cover hers that sat in her lap, sensing she didn't want to talk about this anymore at the moment he decided to let it drop simply happy she was there, "Do you want to play?"

Alyssa smiled, "I'd love too."

Seth stood up and grabbed the second controller and handed it to her as he filled her in on which buttons she would be needing to use and what they did. He took up his own controller and sat beside her and rest the game so they could play together.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23: Breakfast in Bed

**Chapter 23: Breakfast in Bed**

Beth woke with Mick's arms around her just the way she liked. She knew he should have slept in his freezer last night but she couldn't deny that she wanted him with her in this new place; she would just make sure he had plenty to drink today.

"Mick," Beth turned in his arms seeing his sleepy face she kissed his nose.

Mick smiled his eyes still closed, "Yes my love?"

Beth giggled, "It's time to get up. I'm sure Kayla will be up shortly and you need to go grab some food. You didn't sleep in the freezer last night so you need your energy."

Mick pulled Beth closer to him kissing her lips softly before fluttering them to her eyes, "Always so worried about me. I'll be fine."

His lips moved their way to her neck and he started to kiss it up and down making Beth first giggle then moan. Beth pulled Mick's mouth closer, "Do it Mick. I want you to bite me."

He listened softly to the sounds around them listening to the sound of Beth's beating pulse, she wanted this she wanted his fangs in her skin. Hearing no sounds from Kayla's room that she would be waking in the next few minutes Mick grinned into Beth's neck, "You do huh…" Mick licked around his fading marks, "…right here?" Beth moaned her response pulling him closer her leg looping over his as she moved closer.

Mick grinned as he gave her neck a quick nip feeling her skin prickle with anticipation. Beth was moving her hips against him feeling his erection through his pants. Mick grunted against her neck his hand moving down her side and into the sides of her panties and pushing them down her thigh as her hands slipped the elastic band of his pants down below his firm ass. They both knew they had to be quick and quite both ready and eager. Mick pulled Beth's leg over his as he positioned his shaft at her wet core and pushed in, nipping her neck as he fully sheathed himself.

Beth stifled moan after moan as Mick began to pick up a quick pace grinding into her with each thrust. Soon Mick found himself near the verge of completion, feeling Beth pull his mouth back to her neck he found his spot once more and licked and nipped it. His thrusts drove deep and Beth shattered, a silent scream as she contracted around him. Mick grunted as he sank his fangs in, giving three more hard thrusts before holding still buried to the hilt as she milked him for all he was worth as he took in her sweet essence.

Mick took two long drags savoring the flavor of her blood as it poured down his throat. All of the flavors of her love and her desire mixed with the spice of her orgasm flavored her blood in a way no other could. He finished and held his tongue on her wounds until they stopped bleeding. After they closed he kissed her neck again and again before moving to her lips, "I love you."

Beth murmured against his lips, "I love you too." Beth sighed as Mick pulled himself from her and helped her pulled her panties back into place as she slipped his bottoms back on his hips.

Mick kissed her again softly before leaning over and kissing her neck again, "Kayla is waking up again." She had woken up a few times during the night from nightmares, Mick had slipped out of bed and told her everything would be okay and reassured her she was safe and she feel back asleep shortly thereafter.

Sitting up Beth kissed Mick's forehead before she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. When she came back to bed Kayla was pushing open their door, standing there with her tiger stuffed under one arm the other wiping sleep from her eyes.

Mick sat up and smiled, "Good morning Kayla."

Kayla stood there and looked to Mick and Beth. Beth waved for her to come to her and she did quickly and let Beth pick her up and set her on the bed as she sat down beside Mick. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded, "Can I talk to my mommy now please?"

Mick took Kayla's hand in his and smiled at her, "Not right now sweetie but I promise you I will talk to Mr. Talbot and see if we can get you to talk to her soon okay."

Kayla nodded as she threw her arms around Mick's neck, "Thank you Mr. Mick."

Beth bit her finger as she stifled a giggle seeing Mick's grin she couldn't help herself. Kayla released Mick and sat back, "I like your friends, they are really nice. Are they going to come play some more?"

Beth smiled at her and took her hand, "I'm sure they'll try and come as often as they can. Are you hungry?" She nodded and Beth didn't miss Mick giving her a wink, "How about we go downstairs and make some breakfast."

Kayla gave a squeal and slid from the bed with a loud thump, her face looking down as she squeezed her tiger tighter, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud."

Beth got down with her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, " You weren't too loud at all." Beth paused looking up at Mick before asking her next question, "Kayla, your daddy didn't like it when you made noise?"

Kayla shook her head, "No I has to be quite or daddy gets mad and yells and hurts mommy."

Mick got off the bed and knelt beside Beth so Kayla could see them together, "You don't have to worry about that now okay. We want you to have fun and play, you can make noise okay."

Kayla nodded; and shyly looked up at Beth, "Can we have pancakes?"

Beth smiled, "I don't know; can you help me make some pancakes?" Kayla nodded happily up and down, "Then let's go down and make us some pancakes."

Beth stood up and took Kayla's hand and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Mick chuckled as he watched the two head towards the kitchen. Beth was unsure about the whole situation, scared she didn't know how to treat a child but she was doing an amazing job. Silently he shut the bedroom door and headed to the master bath locking it behind him as he pulled the string for the retracting ladder to grab some more to drink. As he drank he thought about how Beth tasted and how this morgue blood paled in comparison.

*****

Ben made sure he wasn't being tailed circling blocks more than once and checking his mirror for anything that looked familiar before he pulled into the Camelot Motel. He grabbed his briefcase from the passengers seat and a large box from the back before heading up the stairs on the side of the building to the second flood to room 2203.

When he knocked on the door he took a step back in front of the keyhole so the guards could verify who he was before opening the door. Once inside one of the guards went out the door and down the stairs doing a quick scan of the parking area before heading back up.

Ben set the box down as one of the other guards went to the adjoining room where he knocked three swift knocks, "All clear."

Yet another man came out with Mischa at his side, "How is Kayla?" She saw Ben and skipped right over pleasantries and straight to the only thing she had been able to think about since she left her baby at the DA's office over 36 hours ago.

"She is fine. I trust them completely."

"Is there any way I can safely contact her? I miss her so much I just…I have to hear her little voice to know she is okay," tears filled Mischa's eyes as she spoke.

Ben moved closer and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I know this is hard for you but right now…we don't know. We're trying to keep all contact to a minimum."

Mischa nodded knowing it was probably for the best to keep her daughter safe but even that thought only helped to dull the ache so much. "I understand. Is there anything new?"

Ben moved towards the small table back inside the room, "Nothing yet. Your husbands' lawyer is still stalling."

"So he can find me and kill me?"

Ben shook his head, "We're not going to let that happen."

Mischa looked away, "What happens if I die? If he kills me and he gets away with this what happens to my Kayla? Will she be given to him?"

"I give you my word I won't let that happen." Mischa gave him a thankful smile as he went into the other room and grabbed the box he had brought in. He pulled out some more items for her, things she had asked if he could possibly get her before Mick and Beth had showed up at the DA's office.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24: Apologies and Explanations

**Chapter 24: Apologies and Explanations**

When Jean woke up she felt the familiar presence of Josef's arm over her shoulder and his bare chest beneath her check and hands and his legs entwined with hers. Josef felt her stirring and began stroking her back up and down, "Good morning."

Jean leaned up on her elbow to look him in the eye, "Good morning." She looked down when the extent of the previous days came back to her.

Josef pulled her chin to look back at him, "What is it Jean? Please talk to me. I know I screwed up and hurt you, I hate myself for it but let me try and make it better."

A tear rolled down Jean's check, "I think we should get some breakfast first."

Josef nodded as she opened the freezer and got out turning to help Jean out with him not wanting to let go of her. Josef slipped on his robe and silk bottoms as Jean slipped on her nightie and her robe. Once again he reached for her hand wanting to feel her, to show her she meant the world to him. Foregoing the morning freshies Josef went to the fridge in the room and pulled out a large decanter as Jean slipped her hand from his to grab two glasses.

Drinks in hand Jean led the way over to the couch and waited for Josef to sit on the end before she sat beside him; her body turned to face him. Josef gulped his down setting it aside ready to talk with Jean to try and figure out a way to make her happy, to show her although he can be a bit distracted he loves her.

Jean took a deep breath and then found Josef's eyes, "I apologize for my behavior the other day I—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I hurt you. I know I did, I tasted it last night and I—"

"Please let me finish Josef."

Josef shut his mouth and nodded, "I know you love me. I know deep inside that you do and would never betray me. Yet I still have some…" she looked down at her hands for a moment before facing him "…insecurities."

Josef went to speak but she placed her finger to his lips, "It's a female thing I suppose. I'm happy with you Josef, completely happy but when I saw Alyssa I just…I couldn't help but think. She's younger…well looks younger than me, she's beautiful and you seemed happy to see her. I know you were a playboy so it wasn't a far leap to assume you had a sexual relationship with this girl and I let my insecurities come out."

"The fact that you wouldn't say anything about your past didn't help. I know Seth was there so you couldn't say much but it still felt like something was being hidden. Then stepping in just in time to see you two smiling at one another and her kissing your check," Jean let out a grunt, "it's stupid I know but my mind was already thinking things my rational mind knew was just a friendly gesture."

Jean took a long drink before setting her glass down with Josef's as he took her hands in his before she continued, "I had every intention of talking to you about it when I came home. I was going to make you tell me about this girl and tell you how I felt but then…"

"The divider was up," Josef finished for her.

Jean nodded, "And my heart cracked a little bit. All I wanted was to curl up into you and know everything was going to be okay; that I was just being silly. I cried myself to sleep but when I woke up I started feeling sorry for myself. I didn't like it so I told myself I was going to find out what happened, was I not enough for you anymore were you tired of me—"

"Never," Josef squeezed her hands.

"I got dressed and waited for you to wake up. When you told me about the divider I forgot everything else, I was so happy. I pushed the other questions aside and just wanted to feel of you and your body; I still can't completely control myself with you and then…she came in."

Josef squeezed her hands harder and pulled her into him letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jean."

"I was very upset. I felt…" she stammered unable to think about that moment "…I didn't talk to you. I let my insecurities get the better of me and push me into a horrible place. That still doesn't change how you made me feel when she came in but maybe if I had talked to you about it…"

Josef squeezed her tighter, "I swear to you Jean I never meant to make you feel like that."

"But you did. I believe you never meant to hurt me, I do. I believe you love me, but…"

"It's going to take some time to heal what I have broken," Josef finished for her.

Jean nodded. "I know that and I will make it up to you. I'm not sure how or even how long it will take to heal your loving heart but I'm going to show you what you are to me. You are such a beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, amazing, caring, beautiful and sexy loving woman," Josef kissed her around her face as he listed off a few of the qualities that came to mind. "Never doubt that, no matter how much of an insensitive ass I am."

Jean couldn't help but smile against his shoulder, "I'll try to remember that."

Josef leaned back pulling her chin up to face him, "I'm sorry."

Jean kissed Josef, "I know you never meant to hurt me. I should have talked to you about my feelings too."

Josef kissed the top of her head as he let her lay her head back on his shoulder, "Can I ask something from you?" Jean looked back at him, "Talk to me. Don't hold it back, if I'm being an ass tell me. I never want to make you feel like this again."

Jean nodded, "So tell me about Alyssa."

*****

Mischa tugged her jacket tighter around her hiding the bullet proof vest she was wearing. They had decided to keep moving, changing hotels in different parts of the city; making it harder for her husband's men to track her. Having Kayla away also made the constant transport easier.

*****

"I want her found. How hard is that to understand? Are you completely incompetent?"

Carpov's anger was high having just heard from his lawyer that the case against him was solid. The biggest threat was the unnamed key witness, but he knew it was his wife. Since she had left the police presence has escalated in specific areas of his life; things he knew his wife was privy to.

"Men are scouring the city trying to find them," one of his men pleaded hoping not to catch the brunt of his boss' anger.

"I don't care about the girl. Focus on finding that bitch Mischa."

"Yes sir," the man scurried out of the room before he lost the chance.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25: Pancakes

**Chapter 25: Pancakes**

When Mick came downstairs he was greeted by the sight of Beth helping Kayla pour pancake batter into the rings. Kayla was giggling as she helped and Beth was guiding her in what to do. His heart constricted. He had hated Coraline for making him a vampire but one of the things he hated was that she had taken away his ability to be a father. He knew Beth knew he couldn't give her children and she was okay with that, she didn't want children but seeing her with Kayla she was wonderful.

"Mr. Mick," Kayla caught sight of Mick. "How many pancakes do you want?"

Mick made his way over to them kissing Beth on the cheek where she had a speck of batter, "They smell delicious, I'll have two."

Kayla smiled as she was already counting the ones her and Beth had already made out loud. Beth looked to Mick with a question in her eyes. Mick leaned back to her ear, "I can pretend to eat them."

As Beth and Kayla finished making the pancakes Mick poured both of them a glass of orange juice, putting Kayla's in a smaller glass she would have more control over. They sat and ate while Mick asked Kayla about her favorite things to do as he cut up and pushed his food around bringing it to his mouth but never eating it.

As it turned out Kayla was very intelligent and very good. Her mother had spent much time with her teaching her things and keeping her quite so her daddy would 'get mad and hurt mommy.'

After breakfast Kayla helped Beth clean up while Mick went into the bedroom to make a call. When he came out Kayla was working on another piece of art while Beth was bent over the TV plugging in wires. Mick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing his mark as she jerked up in surprise.

Kayla looked over at Beth's squeak, but Beth just swatted Mick on the arm smiling as she kissed him. "Don't sneak up on me."

Kayla giggled, "You sounded funny."

Mick laughed as he pulled Beth closer kissing her check as she smiled. "So what are you working on?"

Beth turned her attention back to the task at hand, "Candice picked this up, it's an interactive game for Kayla. I saw an ad for it on the TV, children get to be active, build motor skills, and learn different subjects."

Mick looked at the box and read the instructions with vamp speed finishing just as Beth was stepping back finished with her work. He shook his head remembering when he was little they just went out and played catch or played with cars and army men; things have changed.

*****

Coop held Danielle's hand as she reclined on the exam table as they waited for the doctor to come back. Coop was insistent on coming with her to all of her appointments, hearing what the doctor has to say. Danielle squeezed his hand as she sat wearing the paper gown her other hand on her out stretched tummy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Danielle smiled, "just as I was 10 minutes ago."

Coop moved his other hand to Danielle's tummy stroking hers and then her stomach. He leaned his head closer resting his eat against her stomach, "Hey little one, tell your mommy I'm just checking on her."

Danielle giggled, "She knows and loves you for it."

Danielle began to stroke his hair in her hand as he kept his head on her stomach. She knew one of the things on his mind now that she was starting to show more and more was sex. Some days she couldn't even think about sex feeling too bloated and blah but more days than not she was just too horny to care and he was happy to oblige her.

She smiled down at him, "I love you."

Coop grinned as he kissed her stomach over and over again making her laugh louder, "Coop stop, stop I'm going to have to pee again." Coop stopped to chuckle as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Dr. Lee came in just as Danielle had stopped laughing but both were still grinning wildly. She smiled at the happy couple and greeted them. After the blood was drawn and the tests were finished Dr. Lee left so that Danielle could get dressed, keeping Coop with her so he couldn't ask the doctor anything without her.

When the doctor came back in Danielle was back on the table as Coop stood beside her, "You have some questions for me?"

"I'm not going to hurt the baby when we…have sex am I?" Coop was almost blushing.

Danielle giggled, "I keep telling him it's fine."

Coop looked from Danielle to the doctor, "I've done lots of research online and the general consensus is that it is safe but…"

"You want to hear it from the horses mouth," Dr. Lee finished for him. Coop nodded and Dr. Lee smiled, "It is perfectly safe and natural for you to continue to have sexual intercourse. You have a healthy mother and baby, and as long as you are feeling up for it then I say go for it."

Danielle smiled as she rubbed her shoulder against his, "However I would of course suggest you keep it simple no crazy positions or locations. Also as you have probably already noticed it hurts to lay on you back, just find a position that suits your needs and is comfortable for you and the baby."

Coop nodded, "And I can assure you no matter how well endowed you may be you are not going to hit the baby."

Danielle giggled as Coop's checks turned about five shades of red. She had teased him about that one day when he brought up his concerns for her safety.

"Do you have any more questions?" Danielle looked to Coop then shook her head. Dr. Lee stood up, "Okay then if you have any more questions feel free to call any time. I will see you next month."

As soon as they were in car Danielle turned to Coop, "Do you believe me now?"

Coop chuckled, "Yeah."

Danielle leaned over to his ear as he was turning the engine one, "And for the record I think you are perfect," she rubbed her hand over the crotch of his jeans to show what she meant.

He looked up at her, "You tease."

Danielle batted her lashes at him as she sat back in her seat, "I can't help it blame the hormones…or yourself for making me want you so much. Besides what did you expect after sitting there talking about sex? Are you going to try and say you didn't once think about last night once?"

Coop grunted as he put the car in gear and headed to the house as quickly as he could safely.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26: About Allie

**Chapter 26: About Allie**

"What do you want to know baby?" Josef allowed Jean to lean back against the arm of the couch so they could face each other as they talked. Ready to tell her anything she wanted to know, anything he could to make her feel better, Josef kept her hands in his.

Jean kept her eyes on him, "Everything."

Josef let out deep breath and nodded, "Okay my dear. I met Allie is Europe. She was a bright girl from a rich background with parents who never paid her any attention so she would seek out her own excitement. When we met she amused me, she was beautiful and clever and I was more than happy to entertain her with stories of my travels."

Josef squeezed Jeans hands to make sure she was okay with all of this so far, she gave him a nod to continue. "After a few nights of chatting she invited me back to her flat she was staying in. She had been playing hard to get, which also amused me. It started as many of my conquests started back then as a game, to use my charm until I got just what I wanted. Usually it lasted the night so by the third night I was even more intrigued with her."

"The night went well. She found out what I was when I...bit down. She wasn't scared, maybe for a brief second but after that she found it completely fascinating. Our relationship continued, she knew I was seeing others as she would meet young gentlemen, life was good."

Jean stood up slowly, Josef didn't want to release her but did let her hands slip through his. Jean looked over her shoulder, "Keep going." She walked to the fridge and pulled out the decanter they had drank from earlier and brought it back to the table and refilled their glasses.

"I left on some business and didn't see her again for a couple of years. Next time I saw Allie was in Germany." Josef was happy when Jean had replaced the decanted she took her same seat back against the arm of the couch with her legs on his lap, "She was traveling hoping to continue to stall time to figure out her problem. See her parents wanted her to marry an older man, her father set it up to link the two family businesses but she couldn't stand the idea. She wanted to be loved no treated like property and sold. She had convinced them she would come home and marry the man after she had been around the world on her own first."

"She was excited to see me and the feeling was mutual. She told me about her problem and asked me to help. I didn't know how I could but I could see in her eyes she had a plan. She knew what I was and thought it was amazing, eternal life to see the world change, to have power to be our own person, all the perks of vampirism. She asked me to make her into a vampire, to turn her. Said we could fake her death and she could start over."

Josef laughed, "I thought she was just blissfully delirious on the high of orgasm…" Josef looked back to see Jean's reaction trying to leave some of the sexual stuff out but still be honest. Jean didn't seem to mind so he continued, "…but she was serious. She had looking for me for six months, trying to run into me and avoid going home hoping I could help her."

"I made sure she understood the rules and she was eager. So I did it. I turned her. I was from then on her sire. The transition went smoothly, she progressed at a normal speed as I taught her all she needed to know. We stayed together for a couple years before we went our separate ways. I didn't see her again for almost twenty five years."

Josef took Jeans hand in his and brought it to his lips, "I'm not really comfortable telling the details of our next encounter. They are not my business to tell. She sought me out in Paris needing comfort and guidance. She was heartbroken. I helped her, I was there for her, not sexually, she needed someone to talk to, someone who understand the gravity of her heartache. I made plans for us to move, change identities again and come to America. The day the passports came, she took hers and said she wasn't coming to America just yet."

Josef shrugged, "That was almost a century ago. Next time I saw Allie was standing in my door way for Danielle's baby shower."

Jean sat quietly sipping her glass of blood. Josef looked down at his drink, too Jean's eyes then down at their joined hands, "That's the high points. Do you have any questions?"

"Last night you said she came yesterday for advice…what type of advice?"

Josef held her eyes, "It was…a personal matter for her." Josef wasn't comfortable telling the tale of Allie's broken heart and her feelings for Seth to Jean sure Allie had meant them to be private but he also didn't want to upset Jean. He gave a laugh, "We talked about you too."

Jean's eyes widened, "Oh…"

Josef smiled, "She was shocked by the change in me. Perpetual bachelor never tied down, happily settled with one woman."

Josef leaned forward and captured her lips for a soft kiss, "She likes you, thinks we are a wonderful match. I have to agree."

Jean giggled as she set her glass down so she could wind her arms around Josef's neck pulling him towards her. Josef didn't hesitate leaning down to kiss her lips, never again would he pass up a chance to kiss those soft sweet lips. Josef grunted when Jean rubbed her bottom into his lap causing her to giggle some more, a wondrous sound to his ears.

Josef pulled back from the kiss, "Jean…you said you still can't control yourself around me…I don't want to push you. I know I didn't deserve last night after how I hurt you…" Josef took a deep calming breath, "…I don't want to use our connection."

Jean stared deep into his eyes, "I never thought you would. I know things aren't back to normal with us yet but I still want and need you. I trust you will find a way to make things up to me in time, there is no reason for us to suffer more so in the mean time. I love you, you love me, we both have needs," Jean gave him a coy smile before leaning down and kissing his lips.

Josef didn't argue with her, he knew he needed her, the kiss deepened as Jean sat forward moving to straddle Josef lap, his hands going up and down her back as he devoured her lips. Jean released one arm from Josef's neck to reach down and untie her robe. She sat back from the kiss breathing hard unnecessary breathes as she shrugged her shoulders to let her robe fall off her shoulders bearing her breasts in her silky nightie. Josef growled deep in his chest as he pulled Jean back to him recapturing her lips as her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples teasing his cool skin. His hands moved up her sides stroking the sides of her breasts, his right hand moving up to her neck stroking its side.

"Mr. Kostan," Josef's butler's voice carried through the door as he knocked. "Mr. Kostan you have a guest."

Josef growled as he pulled from the kiss. He looked into Jean's eyes, "One second my love." Clearing his throat Josef called to the butler, "Send them away. I am not to be disturbed for any reason until further notice."

"Of course Sir," The butler called back.

Jean looked towards the door, "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Josef grinned at her, "I don't care. I rarely make the same mistake twice Jean. I'm more than happy with my current company," he ended his words against her lips.

As Josef's lips went to her throat, Jean bit her lip in a grin. He was a smart vampire, his simple act of turning away the guest made her happier than he could possibly have known. A moan slipped through her lips as she pushed herself into the hardness growing under the thin layer of PJ pants. Making up was almost worth fighting for; and Josef was very eager to make up.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27: The Gift of Communication

**Chapter 27: The Gift of Communication**

When Mick came home from his trip into the city to meet with Ryder and then Ben he was lulled to the backyard by sounds of laughter. Mick came in the front and set aside the bag he was carrying and shrugged off his jacket before heading to the back door. He watched from the window as Beth and Kayla played in the sun running and jumping up and down.

Quickly Mick went upstairs into their bathroom and up to his freezer and fridge and had himself a drink. When he came down the sun was hiding behind many large clouds but Beth and Kayla were still having a good time. Mick took a step out the back door and to Beth and Kayla stopped to look up, "Mr. Mick."

Mick smiled as he crossed the yard to them with long strides. "Are you girls having fun?"

Kayla nodded, "Are you going to play with us?"

Mick looked up to see Beth checking the sky and smiled, "I would love too. What are we playing?"

"Tag," Kayla hit his hand and took off running, "you're it."

Beth started to laugh as she started to back up away from Mick. They played tag chasing each other around the nice back yard until Beth and Kayla were out of breath and the sun was starting to go down. Inside Mick got Beth and Kayla glasses of water to help them cool down.

Beth sipped her glass and looked at the time, almost 5 o'clock; the whole day just flew by. "Kayla, why don't we go upstairs and get you a bath while Mr. Mick makes some dinner."

She nodded and started up the stairs. Mick smiled as he pulled Beth to him, "I love chasing you around."

Beth giggled as she kissed Mick, "I know you do. Maybe we'll make our own game up sometimes." Beth brushed her backside against Mick causing him to grunt as she walked away.

*****

After everyone was cleaned up and few Mick had Beth and Kayla come to the living room with him. He sat on the couch with Kayla between him and Beth and the bag he brought home at his other side.

"Beth and I have something for you Kayla," Mick reached into the bag and pulled out a small box and handed it to Kayla.

She opened it and pulled out the small phone. "Thank you Mr. Mick, Ms. Beth." She opened it and started pushing the buttons until Beth's hands stilled hers.

"Kayla this isn't a toy phone. This is a real phone, for big girls okay." Kayla stared at Beth. Beth smiled and opened the phone and showed her, "See how the phone has these buttons. Each button calls one person. These two buttons will call my phone or Mick's phone, and this one will call 911. Do you understand?"

"It's not a toy," Kayla restated.

Mick smiled, "No it's not. It's a special phone so you can always call one of us; just in case anything happens okay."

"Can I see?" Mick nodded and Kayla pushed the blue button and held it to her ear. Mick reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone and pushed the answer button.

"Hello," Mick answered. Kayla started to giggle as she hit the END button. Mick smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket while Kayla was busy hitting the yellow button and put it back to her ear.

Beth stood up and walked over to her purse and pulled out her cell, "Hello."

Kayla began to giggle again before she hit the END button once more. "This calls 911," she pointed to the red button with 911 in white letters.

Mick nodded, "Yes it does. Let's not test that one okay."

Kayla nodded as she closed her phone and held it in her hands. Simple white little phone, "Can I make it pretty?"

Beth giggled, "How about I help you with that tomorrow?"

Kayla nodded and started to get up when Mick put his hand on her knee, "I have something else for you." Kayla readjusted her seat and looked up at Mick pushing her still drying hair out of her face.

Mick reached back into the box and pulled out another cell phone, a disposable and untraceable cell phone, one of two. The other he had delivered to Talbot to get to Mischa so mother and daughter could keep in contact.

"This is a special phone that we're going to keep here. Your mommy has one just like it, so you can talk to her."

Kayla's face lit up, "I can talk to mommy?"

Mick nodded, "Would you like to call her right now?"

Kayla was shaking her head vigorously. Mick dialed the number to the other cell and handed it to Kayla as it started to ring. Kayla clutched the phone to her ear waiting for a few rings until a familiar voice answered on the other end, "Kayla baby is that you?"

"MOMMY! I miss you momma."

"I miss you too sweetie. How are the St. John's treating you?"

Kayla smiled, "Mr. Mick and Ms. Beth are really nice. So are their friends." Kayla looked over to Mick and Beth who had went into the kitchen to let her talk alone, "But I miss you mommy."

"I know sweetie. I miss you so much baby girl. So are you doing okay?"

"They played tag with me in the yard today. Mommy Ms. Candice got me some new toys, and more books mommy."

Mischa tried to keep her voice loving and steady for her daughter not wanting her to hear her crying. She was happy her daughter was having some fun, that these people she left her baby girl with were doing right by her and keeping her happy and safe. "That's great sweetie."

"Are you okay mommy?"

"I just miss my girl." Kayla yawned into the phone, "Are you tired honey?"

"Yes." Kayla went over to Mick and Beth, "Can Mommy sing me to sleep?"

Mick smiled down to her, "That would be fine. Come on I'll tuck you in."

Beth watched as Mick disappeared up the stairs with Kayla. Mick came down shortly after keeping his vamp hearing on the phone call and Kayla's breathing. Together they snuggled on the couch until Mick heard the call disconnect from Mischa's end Kayla having fallen asleep a good 15 minutes before. He snuck up into the room and retrieved the phone from Kayla's hand, coming out he shut it door and put the cell on the charger.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28: Beth Plus Baby…

**Chapter 28: Beth Plus Baby…**

In the car Danielle told Coop she had seen in one of the waiting area magazines. Coop was eager to try after her sensuous strokes and teasing in the car.

Once they shed their clothing, leaving nothing between them Danielle crawled onto the bed and sat on her knees spreading them wide. Coop took her que and moved to his knees behind her as she leaned forward onto her forearms. Moving into position behind her Coop let his fingers slide down the soft line of her backside she was convinced was growing larger by the day that he only saw as beautiful, letting his fingers slip between her legs and across her folds. He stroked her until her moistness coated his fingers making her ready for him.

Settling himself closer Coop pressed himself against her backside letting his hard length rub against her moistened lips. Danielle moaned as he slowly eased himself into her until he was fully inside. He began to thrust into her at a slow steady rhythm as his hands caressed up her back before reaching one hand around to massage her breast, his other arm bracing his weight on the bed. Coop took turns with both breasts giving them the attention he always loved to as his thrusts began to speed up.

Danielle was whimpering with need for release as her hands clenched in the sheets, her body on fire with his touch. His hands trailed down back to her back as he continued to caress its length until his hands found her hips. With a couple of hard thrusts Danielle was calling his name as he filled her with his release.

Both still breathing hard, Coop leaned forward and kissed the spot between her shoulder blades and he slid his spent self from her depth. Danielle let out a breathy sigh as she changed her position and curled up into Coop as he laid down pulling her into him. Coop held Danielle in his arms; her round stomach resting against his waist as she curled on her side against him.

"I love you. God you're so amazing to me," Coop continued to stroke her back as he spoke.

Danielle kissed his bare chest, "You are quite amazing yourself."

Coop took in a quick breath, "Is that…"

Danielle smiled as she guided one of his hands to her stomach, "Yep, that's our baby saying hello."

Coop held his hand against her stomach feeling the small movements against them. Amazed by the miracle growing inside his beautiful fiancé he kissed Danielle's head. "We can't wait to meet you little thing." Danielle smiled as she fell asleep listening to Coop talk to the baby stroking her stomach even as the baby settled down.

*****

When Mick came downstairs Beth was curled up on the couch sipping her glass of wine from dinner. Mick took the seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

"You're amazing with her," Mick couldn't help but commend Beth.

Beth sighed, "She makes it easy. The kids I used to babysit growing up were nothing near as good as she is." Mick laughed thinking about Beth as a teenager trying to get small kids to listen to her.

"It's sad to think about really. She is such a bright little girl but she has been made to feel that doing things kids do is bad…that when you mess up someone gets hurt."

Mick rubbed Beth's shoulders, "I know Beth, I know. That is over now. Right now she has us, and when this is all over and she is back with her mother I am sure she will make sure her daughter doesn't live in fear anymore."

Beth nodded against Mick's chest as she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "Beth there's something I want to talk to you about."

Beth sat up to look at him giving him her full attention, "What is it Mick?"

Mick let out a breath before beginning, "I know we've talked about this before but that was before…this. I know I can't give you a child but there are options for you." Mick could feel Beth's panic and quickly continued before she could get the wrong idea. "I'm not changing my mind about us Beth, not at all just hear me out okay baby."

Beth nodded still unsure what he was talking about. "I know I can't give you a child, my child but…there are options. I'm a vampire, no going back from that. If you want a child, to bring a life into this world then we need to talk about this now. I know we have before, you said you didn't care that you were giving it up but Beth I see how good you are with Kayla. I have to wonder are you sure you don't want a child?"

"How are you supposing I have a child Mick?"

Mick held her hands bringing them up to his face, "They have doctors for things like that; when the man can't reproduce."

Beth sat silently for a moment trying to take it all in before shaking her head, "No Mick. I admit being here with this little girl as a family is nice. You would make an amazing father Mick but I can't do it. I can't have another mans child growing inside of me."

Mick opened his mouth to protest but Beth continued, "I know it would be my child genetically half me, and you would love it no less…but I can't. Mick I've never been to keen on the idea of pregnancy for myself, and the idea of giving birth…I admire those who do because I'm not too fond of the idea."

"So yes the idea of a family with you would be nice, but if I were to ever want to give birth to our child Mick, I would want it to be OUR child. Not some strangers I've never even met."

Mick nodded his understanding. "I'm sorry Mick."

Mick kissed her palms he still held by his face, "Beth you have nothing to be sorry for. I just didn't want you to give up on a dream you could still have. I've known for a long time I wouldn't have any children of my own. I didn't want you to wake up and have the same regret after I've turned you."

Beth smiled up at him leaning forward she kissed his lips before pulling one of his hands to her face, "I won't Mick. Besides there are other options."

Mick raised his eyebrow, "We could always adopt a child. Think about it Mick, there are plenty of children who don't have a home or a family."

"Would you be interested in that?"

Beth nodded her head, "I think I would later on after I'm turned and adjusted. A life with you is all I have wanted, but a family seems nice too. What about you?"

"I have you, I have everything I will ever need. If I am blessed enough to have a family with the woman I love, there are no words to say."

Beth smiled and she moved to curl back up into Mick's side. "So we'll talk about this again another time, in a year or so after I'm turned." Mick nodded as he held Beth close.

Beth was half asleep in no time; Mick smiled and lifted her into his arms carrying her upstairs to their bed. After tucking her in he crawled in behind her cuddling with her as she sighed happily against him, "Just until I fall asleep."

"Then I'll go get some freezer time."

"I love you."

"I love you too Beth. Now get some sleep."

*****

Alyssa smiled as she wrote a note for Josef after the butler advised her he was not taking any visitors at this time. She had inquired if Jean was available or if she too were unavailable which only caused the older gentleman to blush giving her the answer she was looking for. Sure she didn't want to intrude on their personal time anymore she wrote her note and left it with the butler.

Giving him a smile she added, "Thanks."

She left Josef's and headed for Seth's deciding to surprise him again. Sure he would be even more surprised to see her two days in a row.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29: Worry for a Friend

**Chapter 29: Worry for a Friend**

Jean woke before Josef, his arms and legs holding her to him. They had spent the whole day in and out of bed, it was almost like when he first turned her unable to control themselves the need and passion in each touch. She sighed as she traced a finger over his handsome features before untangling herself from him and slipping out of the freezer. After she was showered and dressed she heard Josef starting to wake and waiting for him to open the lid.

Josef opened his eyes and moved his arm to find Jean was not there. He slid the lid open and sat up, greeted by the sight of her on the other side of the room. "I was just getting ready to go get some breakfast."

"I'll meet you in the den in a few."

"I get you an O positive," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

When Josef came down to join Jean in the den she was chatting with Steve and Kim, their breakfasts. He took a seat on the couch beside Jean where they began their meals together. After both freshies were covered up on the couch Josef took Jean's hand and brought it to his lips, "What are your plans for the day my dear?"

Jean followed Josef into his office, "I think I'm going to go see if Beth needs any help with Kayla. That little girl is so sweet."

Josef smiled, "She was pretty good for a rugrat."

Jean rolled her eyes, "So who was it that came by yesterday?"

"No idea yet."

Josef walked over to the TV to turn on the news as Jean made her way to the desk. She saw a note folded on top with 'Josef' on top of it in very feminine handwriting. "I believe you have a message."

Josef strolled over to her and she handed him the letter, "Thanks, love."

Josef unfolded the paper and smiled shaking his head, "Here," Josef handed her the note, "It's from Allie."

Jean read the letter, 'Just wanted to say thank you for the words of wisdom. I wasn't happy but I'm working on that. I look forward to getting to know this woman who has managed to make you such a hopeless romantic. Later, Allie.'

Jean smiled, "Hopeless romantic huh?"

"Only for you my Jean, only for you."

Jean leaned in and kissed Josef on the check before finding his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. When she pulled away she looked down to him, "I'm going to go see Beth and Kayla and probably swing by to see Danielle too. Have fun with work; I'll see you later."

Jean went to walk away when Josef grabbed her hand bringing it up to his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

*****

Beth and Kayla were sitting in the living room working on little star stickers on her little cell phone when a knock on the door made them look up. Kayla looked at Beth as she got up and headed to the door and checked the monitor.

On the other side was Candice holding bags in her hands, "Hey come on in."

Kayla saw Candice come in around Beth and smiled, "Ms. Candice, Ms. Candice look what Mr. Mick and Ms. Beth got me." Kayla held up her phone proudly.

Candice sat the bags she was holding down and squatted down to Kayla looking at the phone, "Oh your very own cell phone. It's pretty did you decorate it yourself?"

Kayla was nodding as she was looking over at bags Beth was taking towards the kitchen. Candice stood and moved to follow Beth into the kitchen but nodded to Kayla, "I need to speak with Beth okay then I'll come back and you can show me what you're working on okay?"

Kayla walked over to her spot where she and Beth had been working. Candice made her way into the kitchen where Beth was putting away the things she had asked Candice to pick up for them. "So how are you holding up?"

Beth smiled down to her, "I'm doing just fine, why?"

Candice shrugged as she leaned back on the counter, "I don't know I just thought…living here with Mick and Kayla…you should be at the loft getting through your fledging urges taken care of right now not playing house."

Beth looked around the kitchen wall and saw Kayla sitting quietly to herself coloring before looking back at Candice as she moved to stand beside her friend, "I know." She smiled, "But I am having fun. This has given Mick and me something to talk about."

"Oh has Mick…changed his mind?"

Beth nudged Candice's shoulder with hers, "Is that what has you worried? That Mick will change his mind?"

Candice nodded, "Well you have to admit Mick isn't the most willing vampire and I just worried seeing you with a kid…he might go into noble white knight mode."

Beth giggled as she thought of Mick on a white horse in shining armor, "I admit when he started talking to me about this I was worried about the same thing."

Candice didn't say anything as she waited for Beth to continue, "But I was wrong. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to regret this…not having a child. I admitted I have come to realize this is nice, he would make a wonderful father Candice."

Beth sighed, "He said he wasn't changing his mind he would still do it as long as I was sure, and even if I was we could wait if I wanted to have a child." Beth could see by Candice's confused eyes she had the same confusion she had originally, "Artificial insemination."

"Oh…" Candice blinked back her surprise, "…wow I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either," Beth admits. "But I told Mick that I couldn't do that. I might like this…a family but the idea of being pregnant not so much. And with some strangers kid growing inside me…no I don't think so. But we think maybe in a year or so after I've adjusted and everything is back to normal we may look into adoption."

"Wow," Candice shook her head. "You know I never thought about that. It makes perfect sense."

"Yes it's something we'll talk about later. Right now we are just enjoying the fun of taking care of this girl and keeping her safe, trying to help right some of the bad things she has been around. Besides before any of that is even thought about as a serious possibility I will be turned."

Candice smiled, "You know David talked to me about kids too. Making sure I didn't regret it. I told him about our talk, you know when we first found out Danielle was pregnant."

"Speaking of I haven't even had a chance to talk to her since the baby shower." She also hadn't heard from Jean since she had Candice pick her up so she could collect herself at the mansion and figure out what to say to Josef before he arrived. "Or Jean since you picked me up."

"Yes David called to speak to him last night but Josef wasn't accepting calls."

Beth shrugged, "I'm hoping they talked things out."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30: 400 Years no Experience

**Chapter 30: 400 Years no Experience**

When Jean pulled into the drive of Mick's family home she took a deep breath before turning off the engine. She knew Beth would be curious how things went and she wanted to thank her for her help. She was also looking forward to seeing Kayla again; the little girl put a smile on her face.

When Beth opened the door she had a warm smile on her face, "Come on in Jean."

Jean came in and Beth shut the door behind her then guided her into the downstairs office area, "Candice is upstairs with Kayla. How are you?"

Jean gave Beth a smile, "I'm better, much better."

Beth leaned quietly on the desk trying to see if Jean would explain or not. She didn't want to intrude but she did want to know what Josef had to say for himself.

Jean could sense Beth's curiosity by her movements and gave a grin, "We talked. I was very upset; I tried to stay calm but…" Jean shrugged, "I guess it's hard to stay calm when your hearts involved."

"So…what did he have to say for himself?"

"He honestly had no idea why I was upset. He thought I was simply embarrassed being walked in on. He had no idea how I had been feeling."

Beth raised her eyebrow, "So…is he out of the dog house?"

Jean smiled, "We've made up thoroughly since if that is what you are asking." Beth blushed softly, "I know he never meant to hurt me and he loves me. I should have talked to him about my feelings before things happened. But I was hurt, that can't just magically be fixed with explanations or with amazing make up sex but he knows that and wants to make it better and I love him and believe he will find a way to heal it."

Beth gave Jean a hug, "I'm glad for you."

Jean squeezed Beth, "Thanks for all of your help and support."

"Anytime girl," Beth leaned back. "I hope you got all the dirt on Alyssa though."

Jean nodded, "I did. Josef is her sire." Beth's eyes went wide. "It's a long story but he hasn't seen her in almost a decade before she came into Danielle's shower."

Before Beth could question her anymore on this new discovery Kayla stuck her head to look into the room, "Miss Jean is here."

Jean smiled as she leaned down, "How are you doing?"

"I got to talk to my mommy and Mr. Mick and Ms. Beth are really nice."

Jean smiled and held out her arms for her to come give her a hug which Kayla quickly did, "That sounds great."

"Do you want to play with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Kayla tilted her head to the side as she thought, "We can play dolls."

"That sounds like fun."

Kayla was excited as Jean helped her gather the dolls she had to bring them down to the living room where the four of them played.

*****

Carpov sat behind his desk across from his sleazy defense attorney, "Sir I'm doing my best but the evidence they have against you is…substantial. I won't be able to stall them much longer; a plea deal might be your best option."

Carpov slammed his hands on the top of his desk, "I AM NOT GOING TO JAIL. What am I paying you for?"

The lawyer sat back in his seat swallowing hard, "I'm doing my best sir but even I can't fight the facts they have."

Before Carpov could say anything else one of his men was at the door, "I have news sir. We've located her."

Carpov's anger seemed to evaporate around him. His lawyer stood up from his seat, "I believe this is when I leave."

As his lawyer fled Carpov looked to his man, "Where are they?"

"Sunset Paradise Motel," the man paused. "It's only Mischa sir, your daughter doesn't appear to be with her."

"I don't care, I want her dead."

*****

Mick was sitting in his office in the loft thinking how empty it was with the scent of Beth fading. He still had cases to work and things to do and Beth had assured him they would be fine at home.

Josef let himself into the loft and over to the adjoining door, "I need to speak with you."

Mick raised his brow, "You seem in a better mood. How is Jean?"

Josef came in and purposely sat down on the couch kicking his feet up onto one of the small tables in front of it, "That's what I am here to talk to you about."

Mick stood up and made her way around the desk to sit in the seat across from Josef, "Go ahead."

"I'm sure by now you know what happened the other day."

Mick shrugged, "Not everything just that you somehow managed to make Jean feel like you were finished with her and she was worthless I believe was Beth's phrasing." Josef winced hearing the truth, "What did you do?"

Josef brought one hand to wipe down his face, "You know me, I wasn't thinking and hurt her. You remember Allie…Alyson from the party, the red head who came with Seth." Mick nodded, "Well I know her. Knew her a long time ago, actually truth be told I'm her sire."

Mick's mouth dropped, "So what did you do to upset Jean like that."

Josef gave Mick the sort version of what had happened from the shower until Beth told him Jean was home. Mick took it all in listening, "You know you're my best friend but…you can't just leave the woman you love half naked on your desk while you go great another one. Four hundred years and you didn't know that?"

Josef shook his head, "I know I screwed up, but Jean has heard me out. She knows I never meant to hurt her and is going to give me a second chance. She knows everything now and I won't be making the same mistake again that's for sure, but even though she has forgiven me and we're going to move on there's still the hurt I caused and it is going to take time and some work on my part to fix."

Mick just sat back and smiled, "That's very wise. So what is it you need my help with?"

Josef sat up pulling his feet from the stool and leaning his elbows on his knees, "You screwed up royally with Beth before. You thought she might never take you back after that whole Coraline mess."

"Don't remind me."

"The point is, you fixed things. I know things aren't the same but I haven't had a woman I cared about much less loved hurt because of me in…never. Sure I've had a few get mad but I just bought them a new dress or an expensive piece of jewelry and it was fixed. Jean is more than that, I hurt her more than a bracelet can fix. I'm just not sure how to fix this."

Mick stood up and put his hand on Josef's shoulder, "Unfortunately only you can fix it. You'll find a way, just remember it takes time."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31: Clearing the Air

**Chapter 31: Clearing the Air**

Jean was nervous about her meeting with Alyssa. She sat in the most private corner booth in the back of the VIP room in the restraint for her to arrive. When she saw her walking up wearing a little black dress that cut off just above the knees and a deep cut top showing off her chest in a way that was sexy but not too much, her strappy black heels and flowing red hair Jean unconsciously looked down at her simple silk blouse and pencil skirt.

Alyssa came over and took her seat across from Jean, "Hi Jean. I'm so glad you wanted to meet with me."

Jean gave her a smile, "I have some questions."

"I'm sure. I am sorry that we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"You look very nice," Jean picked up her drink and took a sip.

Alyssa looked down smoothing out the top of her dress, "Thank you. I have plans later. I hope to shock him."

"I'm sure you will. You are a beautiful woman."

Alyssa could feel Jean was being guarded around her and she wanted to help set her mind at ease about her past with Josef. We he had called and said Jean wished to meet with her she had been happy to see them again with a planned visit but Josef told her it would just be the two of them and that Jean knew everything, that he had screwed up and almost lost her. He just asked that she be honest with Jean about anything she asked.

"Thank you Jean. You are very ravishing yourself, it's easy to see why Josef fell for you." Alyssa paused and ordered a drink from the passing waitress, "So you have questions for me?"

Jean took a deep unneeded breath, "I know most of your past with Josef. I want your version."

Alyssa gave her a smile and waiting for the approaching waitress to give her the drink she ordered and then left before she answered. She gave the same story Josef did, explaining how her family had wanted her to marry some man she didn't even like let alone love and how she sought to find Josef knowing he could help her.

"You know Josef is my sire," it wasn't a question but Jean nodded anyways. "We had a good relationship but it was more friendly than anything. I mean yeah the sex was amazing but our feelings for one another weren't much more. We went our separate ways."

"Until you needed him again in Paris?"

Alyssa nodded, "I did need him. Not as you might think, I needed my friend, someone who would understand."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Alyssa took a long drink from her glass deciding to go ahead and get this out in the open it would make her feel better and maybe help close old wounds to let them heal properly. "I was in love."

Alyssa set her drink down and looked into Jean's understanding eyes, "I loved a man who had no idea what I was. We found each other on accident, I was already trained in medicine but at the time was working as a secretary, taking a break from the constant blood. He was involved in a beating, I found him in an alley and helped get him to the hospital. His name was Richard, he insisted on taking me out to dinner to thank me."

Alyssa smiled at the memory, "He was the sweetest man. It didn't take long before I was head over heels. He was the perfect gentleman and courted me properly. He had no idea what I was so when he asked me to marry him I knew I had to tell him, because I did want to marry him."

"I told him that night what I was. At first he thought I was joking but I showed him the truth. He was startled, scared even but he calmed down pretty quickly. He had a million questions for me as anyone does when they find out we exist. I answered them all as best as I could, no we can't fly, no we don't turn into bats, or burst into flames in the sun, the basic stuff."

Jean gave a chuckle remembering when she first found out what Josef was and how he allowed her to ask questions but even with his openness she never asked too much too fascinated with him rather than his vampirism.

"Richard didn't care what I was he still wanted me to be his wife. We got married the next month."

Alyssa's lips started to quiver and tears started to well in her eyes, "We were married for five years, five happy and wonderful years. I had asked him before about the future, when he wanted me to turn him but he always changed the subject. Eventually he told me he loved me even though I was a vampire but he didn't want to be one. I was devastated. The man I loved, the one I planned to spend eternity with didn't want the same thing. He knew from the start he wasn't going to spend forever with me, that I would have to mourn the loss of him."

Alyssa wiped the tears forming in her eyes with a napkin, "I was mad. I left. I went away for a bit to think. I came back a month later and he was dead. He was found dead in bed a week before I came back, they believed it to be a heart problem. I made it home and everyone looked at me as though I had caused it, seems my sudden disappearance and then my husbands death leaving everything he had to me made me quite the story."

"They blamed me for his death, but the truth is I already blamed myself. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place, getting involved with humans is never a good thing. It's too much heart break. Josef told me that, getting involved is a gamble. They could either reject you and threaten to expose you or it could work out but it's a throw of the dice, easier not taken."

Jean watched the woman before her and felt her pain, "I sought out Josef needed to get away from the life I had made for myself. I knew he would understand, he did warn me. He was there for me, helped me to realize even had I been there with him there would have been nothing I could have done to save him, he had made his choice on what we are clear."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Jean reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

Alyssa gave her a smile, "Josef arranged for us to come to America but I wasn't ready. I wanted to be alone. We parted ways again and I hadn't seen him again until I came to that party with Seth. I knew it was Josef, I had known he was here for a while I just hadn't been ready to see him. I was shocked by the change in him, you especially."

Jean pulled her hand back but Alyssa quickly continued, "Oh no not anything bad. I just…you are new to our world. I could smell it and the way he looked at you and touched you made it clear how much he loved you, I just was shocked by the change. The same man who had warned me of human relationships being a gamble, I guess he decided to take the chance with you."

"It wasn't that simple. We met in an unusual way. Both in love with others that were out of our reach but we helped each other let go of them." Jean explained about her coma and how Josef had been there for her teaching her and taking care of her and then how she wanted to be turned. Alyssa sat in amazement as Jean told her their story and was shocked at how much Josef really had changed, more than she had seen.

As they finished their talk and Alyssa got up she looked down at Jean, "It was nice talking to you. I hope we can try this again."

Jean gave her a smile, "I'd like to try. So who's the guy you're meeting?"

Alyssa looked down, "Seth."

Jean looked at her with shock on her face, "I know what I said. That's why I came by that day when I…interrupted."

Jean nodded silently shocked by the revelation, "Have a nice night."

"You too." As Alyssa started to walk away she turned back, "I meant what I said before, it's easy to see why Josef took the gamble with you."

Turning back Alyssa headed out the door leaving Jean stunned at the table.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32: The Hands of Time

**Chapter 32: The Hands of Time**

Mick woke from his freezer and looked at his watch as he got out pulling on his PJ bottoms. It was still early, extending his senses Mick could hear Beth and Kayla both sleeping soundly. Smiling he reached into his fridge and drank from the bottle downing half of it before replacing it back and slipping down the stairs in the master bathroom.

Not wanting to wake Beth with his cold body Mick went to check on Kayla first. She was sound asleep. She had been sleeping through the night, after the first week of nightmares she began to feel safe, hearing from her mother also helped he supposed. Closing the door back Mick padded his way back to crawl into bed with Beth, his body having lost the chill of the freezer air.

Mick snuggled tight behind her resting his arm securely around her middle kissing her shoulder as she moved back against him in her sleepy daze. Resting his head on the pillow Mick shut his eyes enjoying this time. Three weeks of living in his family home with Beth and little Kayla had been an experience, he felt more alive than ever. Today he knew Mischa was set to testify against her husband and once she went on record and finished her statements she would collect Kayla and they would enter witness protection and they would never see the little girl again.

Mick's brow furrowed at the thought. Sure he had known this was temporary but the thought of never seeing her again never processed, he had just assumed that they would know how she was doing, growing up. Sure he would love getting Beth back all to himself, but something had to be said for being sneaky and quiet.

Beth stirred awake twisting in his arms to face him, "What time is it?"

Mick smiled down at her as he kissed her forehead, "Just before 8."

"Is Kayla awake yet?"

"No I checked on her before I came to join you in bed."

Beth sighed as she relaxed into Mick's arms kissing his neck, "Today will be our last day with her won't it?"

Mick squeezed her tight, "I think so. She's set to testify at 9. After she is finished today she will be put into witness protection with Kayla."

Beth nodded, "I'm going to miss her."

"Me too baby. But she'll be with her mother making a new life for themselves."

"I know and that makes it all worth it. They deserve to be happy; I'm glad we could keep her safe."

Mick kissed to top of Beth's head as he held her close, "But as much as I have enjoyed this, I am anxious to get back to our plans," Beth pulled back to see Mick's face.

Mick grinned, "To join me in eternity my love." Beth nodded excitedly, "Me too baby. Once we get back to the loft I don't see why we can't turn you tomorrow."

Beth kissed his lips biting his bottom lip, "What about tonight?"

Mick raised his brow, "Are you sure?"

"Never more sure of anything in my life; I want this Mick. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Then we won't wait." Mick rolled his body on top of Beth as his mouth devoured hers in a passionate kiss leaving her breathless as his mouth moved down her neck. Mick stopped his kisses and looked up, "She's waking."

Beth pulled Mick back to her lips kissing him once more, "Let's go have one more good day with her. I can't wait to see the look on her face when her mom comes to get her."

Mick smiled as he rolled off of Beth and they both got out of bed. Neither of them had mentioned this being over today to Kayla; Mischa had requested they not say anything just in case. They had been moving to different locations every other night after somehow her husband had found her location and sent men after her. It had been a close call one occasion and she had been even more thankful that she had made the decision to send Kayla away from the danger.

Beth finished in the bathroom and to the door just as Kayla was coming out of her room, "What do you say we make some of your special chocolate chip pancakes?" Kayla smiled and headed down the stairs with Beth eager to get to the kitchen.

*****

At the courthouse Mischa adjusted her blouse after taking off the bullet proof vest and looked to Talbot, "Is this really almost over?"

Ben smiled warmly, "It is. After today you will be able to collect your daughter and get away from all of this."

Mischa threw her arms around Ben giving him a hug, "I can't thank you enough for all of this; for finding someplace to keep my baby girl safe and happy through all this mess."

Ben returned her hug, "It was nothing. You are helping me big time with my case. You coming forward was just what I needed to put this bastard away for life."

Mischa smiled, "We helped each other."

Ben gave her a nod as someone knocked on the door before sticking their head in, "The Judge is on her way to the courtroom."

Ben looked at Mischa, "I'm going to go get this started. I'll have my assistant come for you when it's time. It's almost over."

*****

Josef paced back and forth in front of his desk thinking of ways to make up to Jean. She had forgiven him sure but he knew he had hurt her and he wanted to make that hurt disappear completely, he couldn't forgive himself until he has made everything better. Jean was more than special to him and he just needed to find a way to show her this, from his heart. It had been a month and he had yet to come up with anything. Sure he took her out on the town to the theatre and to parties and such but he had always done that, he still was looking for something special. He always made it a point to make sure she never doubted how he felt, always telling her things like how beautiful she was or how much he loved her, even when he was sure they were clear not taking the chance that they weren't.

He had been happy to hear she wanted to meet Alyssa and try to get off on the right foot, however when she had wanted to meet her without him he became worried. Jean explained that it was a 'woman' thing. Since meeting with her she did seem more at ease, and quite pleased Alyssa had spilled a few of his less attractive and not so charming moments with her. They weren't the best of friends but Jean had told him she did like her, just knowing that she had once had him, that they had the sire/fledging bond once still was a bit much. That and knowing she was getting closer to her best friends very human little brother, a fact she still couldn't tell Danielle afraid it would cause her stress in her thus far pretty blissful pregnancy.

Still things seemed to be good between them, although he could still sense Jean holding part of herself back from him, a wall up that was never there before. Knowing he was the cause of that wall made his undead heart ache. Wishing he could come up with something to mend it, something to show her how much he loved her and he would never hurt her again without sounding like some line. She knew him so well and all of the romantic ideas he had seemed like not enough, or worse like he was trying to buy it.

Having a brilliant idea Josef grabs his keys and heads out knowing where he wants to go. He had been planning on getting Jean a new necklace, one she could wear more often than just when they get dressed up, a elegant and beautiful piece that was simple and everyday beautiful, like his Jean.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 33: Saying Goodbye**

After delivering her testimony Mischa was escorted out the back of the courthouse with three armed guards. They got her inside and took her away, her eyes still full of tears having just retold the horrible events of her marriage. She had begun to cry on the stand, realizing all the pain she had allowed to happen, now it was so easy to see he has always been a monster, she just a possession to him.

"Where too now?"

The man about to shut the door behind her grinned, "To get your daughter."

Mischa's eyes filled with tears at the thought of seeing her baby girl again. As the SUV pulled away Mischa looked out the window wiping the tears from her check's, "I'm coming to get you Kayla. We're going to start over. Just the two of us."

*****

As Josef strolled into the high end jewelry store in downtown LA one of the associates came right to him, "Good evening sir, welcome to Blu Fusion, is there anything I can help you with?"

Josef smiled at the girl and nodded, she was knew. "I believe there is. I'm looking for a necklace, something simple yet beautiful, not too flashy, something that can be worn daily."

The lady smiled, "Why don't you have a look around and I will gather some options."

Josef nodded and went to start looking into the cases along the far wall. Everything in this case was decadent and beautiful, he was sure would look magnificent on Jean but only on special nights out. He reminded himself the reason he was here today was for something simple, he had never given her anything she could wear all the time accept for her Tiffany Co. watch she loved.

As Josef mindlessly wandered past the display cases something caught his eye, a ring. Around the display case with the ring were signs, 'Love, honor, and cherish' and 'Forever' in beautiful and elegant scroll writing. Josef's eyes stayed on the one ring that had captured his attention as his mind thought back to a conversation he had with Mick when Beth wasn't speaking to him.

"_So your deliveries are working?"_

_Mick nodded, "I think so, tomorrow I'm hoping she'll accept my offer and meet me for dinner." Mick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box and opened it, "I hope she'll like it."_

_Josef examined the ring, "You're going to pop the question huh." Mick nodded, "To each their own, I don't understand the institute of marriage."_

_Mick just shook his head, "It's important to some people Josef, probably more to me than Beth really. It's just the way I was raised, you love a woman, you make an honest woman out of her. Honestly I want Beth in my life forever, I want her to know how important she is to me." Mick laughed, "I want to be her husband, to call her my wife for everyone to know."_

Josef thought about Mick's last words on that night as he stared at the ring, bewitched by it's beauty. Breaking his thought the assistant came to stand before him with a black velvet showcase tray with some options she had chosen.

"What do you think of these sir?"

Josef reached down and picked up one, "This is the one." He smiled as he thought how seeing it he instantly say it around Jeans beautiful neck, knowing it was right.

"That is a wonderful choice sir." She held out her hand and took it from him and went about taking it to put it in it's proper box. "Is there anything else sir?"

Josef thought for a moment his gaze still on that ring, "Yes I'd like to see that ring right there."

The girls eyes widened, "Of..of course. This is one lucky lady."

"I'm the lucky one," Josef said more to himself than to the girl as he watched her pull it out and hand it to him to inspect.

Josef held it to the light and thought of things he hadn't dared think of in over 400 years. The ring was perfect. "I'll take it."

The sales associate took the ring from him and rent to the back to retrieve a beautiful black velvet box for it before setting it with the necklace he had chosen. Josef turned to the girl with a smile on his face, "That's it for me today."

The girl rang him up and thanked him for his business and the $200 tip he had given her as he left. Josef had his purchases in his jacket pocket playing over ideas in his head on the best way to do this.

*****

Mick and Beth were playing a game with Kayla when there was a knock on the door. Mick looked to Beth and nodded before going to the door. Checking the monitor he saw three men with Mischa between them, her face full of joy and tears. He smiled and opened the door, "Kayla someone's here to see you."

Kayla looked up from the cards she was looking at from their game of 'Go Fish' and saw her mom rushing inside the door, "MOMMY!"

"Kayla," Mischa was on her knees in from of her daughter pulling her into her arms and hugging her tight in seconds.

Beth wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the reunion, Mick showed the three men inside and shut the door before going to Beth's side and pulling her closer his own heart filled with happiness at this reunion.

"Mommy I've missed you."

"I've missed you so much baby. But It's all over now. Now we get to go away together just like we talked about." Mischa was still holding her daughter tight to her feeling her as tears fell down her cheeks.

Kayla pulled back and looked at her mothers tear stained, "Why are you crying mommy?"

Mischa smiled, "Because I've missed you so much my little ray of sunshine." She turned her gaze to Mick and Beth, "Thank you for being good to my daughter. I owe you both so much."

Beth gave her a smile, "It was a pleasure to have her around."

Kayla looked between her mother and Mick and Beth, "I can come back and play with my new friends right mommy?"

Mischa looked at her daughter sad to tell her that wouldn't be possible, "Kayla baby we're going to move is really far away from here."

Mick moved away from Beth to get closer to Kayla, "You're going to have a good time with your mommy okay. We will always think of you okay, but you and your mom have to go start over. It'll be okay."

Kayla nodded as she gave Mick a hug, "I'm gonna miss you Mr. Mick." Mick chuckled as he pulled her up into his arms giving her a spin. Kayla giggled and leaned towards Beth, "And you Ms. Beth." Mick let Kayla go into Beth's arms to give her a hug as well.

When Kayla went back over to her mother she looked up at Mick and Beth, "Thank you."

Mick's arms that had encircled Beth tightened, "You're very welcome, Kayla."

Kayla turned to her mother and let her pick her up hugging her tight, "I am forever in your debt. I couldn't have asked for two better people to look after my girl."

Everyone said their goodbyes and thank you's once more as tears filled eyes Mischa took Kayla outside to the waiting SUV with the three men right behind her. Mick held Beth close as a string of tears fell down her cheeks as they gave their final waves as the SUV pulled out of the driveway and down the street out of sight.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34: Lucky Charm

**Chapter 34: Lucky Charm**

"So sis the nursery looks great, just missing one thing."

Coop and Danielle looked up to Seth shocked, "What?"

Seth chuckled, "A baby of course."

"We have one on order," Coop grinned as he continued to rub Danielle's stomach, his strong arms warped around her as she leaned back on his chest the current comfortable position.

Danielle nodded, "Yes as much as I love this whole experience…I can't wait to have my body back to myself."

Coop leaned in and kissed her ear, "I love your body anyway."

"But having this little one inside me determining when I eat, sleep, and pee is getting more and more strenuous."

Coop kissed the side of Danielle's face, "I know baby. If you need anything just let me know."

Seth just watched as his sister and Coop acted all gooey and sweet, happy for them both. Danielle turned her attention back to Seth, "So how is Alyssa?"

That made Seth blush, something neither missed. Coop chuckled, "Now you have to spill or you'll never hear the end of it."

Seth just looked at his hands, "I don't know what to say guys. She's great, you already know I like her."

"Yeah…but what about her. She seems like a nice girl. Are you guys dating?"

Seth shook his head, "I don't know what we're doing sis. I like her, she's changed. She used to try to avoid me sometimes, even though we have fun together, but now I see more and more of her. She comes over and we play games and talk and watch movies; sometimes we go to clubs but that's it."

"Sounds like progress," Coop added.

Seth shrugged, "Yeah and I really like hanging out with her but I don't know how to make it clear I want to be more than her friend without messing things up. Because I like being her friend but…if she'll never be able to see me as more I'd like to know so I can move on."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Just ask her already silly."

Seth looked, "It's more complicated than that. She's been hurt before I can tell…so I don't want to push her…but…I don't know. I'll figure it out."

Coop nodded, "You will. If you need anything though just ask." Without Danielle seeing Coop gave Seth a wink.

Seth smiled, "Thanks. Well speaking of Alyssa, I'm going to head out we're going to meet after her shift. You two take care of my little niece or nephew." Seth walked over leaned down and kissed his sister on the forehead and gave Coop a pat on the shoulder before showing himself out.

After he was gone Danielle turned her face to Coops, "I have to get up."

Coop started to help her, "Starting to get uncomfortable again already?"

"Nope." As Coop helped her up she turned to him, "I have to pee again. I swear this little one likes sitting on my bladder."

Coop couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Danielle waddle towards the bathroom.

*****

"I'm going to miss her," Beth leaned back into Mick's arms. "But I also like having you all to myself."

Mick turned her in his arms kissing her lips, "I talked with Talbot, I arranged to have the stuff here, the stuff we got for Kayla delivered to the US Marshals and they will make sure it gets to them wherever they end up."

Beth leaned up and kissed Mick on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. When she pulled back her eyes found his, "That's great Mick. Something to help them get settled and not be useless sitting around here."

"I thought it would be good." Mick kissed her again, "Are you sure you still want to do this tonight?"

Beth nodded, "More sure than anything."

"Then let's stop by Josef's and pick up the supply of fresh he said he'd have ready. Have you talked to Danielle and Coop, let them know."

"Called her earlier and let her know. She was sad she only got to see Kayla that one time when her and Coop stopped by; but they've been busy getting ready for the baby and the new house."

"Then let's get our things and head home baby, we can leave most of it here and worry about it later," Mick kissed Beth's nose as she giggled.

*****

Candice came into David's office with such enthusiasm. Shutting the door behind her she quickly made her way to David's chair. David turned just in time to catch her as she sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning back making him laugh, "So what has you in such a good mood?"

"Kayla's mom picked her up and Mick is going to turn Beth tonight."

David raised his brow, "Not wasting any time that's for sure."

"She would be turned already if they hadn't taken this case. Besides they both will miss her, this will help keep their minds occupied. I'll miss her too she was so sweet, and so much fun to shop for."

David chuckled, "Well just think if Danielle has a girl you can be the cool and fun aunt who spoils her with shopping trips."

Candice eyed David sensing something, and then it hit her, "You knew. You knew didn't you? How? When?"

"Mick called Josef to make sure a supply of fresh would be ready for him to pick up on the way home. I've known for about an hour, but knowing how you and Beth are thick as thieves I figured she had already called you."

Candice leaned back once more trusting him to catch her before she fell; "So this has put you in a good mood I see."

"Of course my best friend is about to be turned, finally." David laughed as he pulled her back up to him, "Besides thinking about it makes me think about us and all our time at Josef's…" she wiggled her bottom into his groin, "…you know learning about my new desires…well maybe not new but stronger."

David gripped her hips, "Really and what were you thinking?" His lips moved from her jaw down her neck as he spoke.

"Just how I couldn't get enough of you; I still can't you know."

David stood from his seat lifting her into his arms carrying her quickly over to the couch stopping to lock the door on the way just to be safe. As her hands caressed his chest slipping into the open buttons on his shirt to feel the soft hair beneath her fingers, David pulled her shirt over her head momentarily stopping her hands.

"Can, babe, I have a hunger for you that can never be filled."

*****

Just as Mick and Beth said their goodbyes with their stock of freshly donated blood; Josef held the rectangular box with the necklace he had picked out for her in his hand. When Jean came back from showing them out Josef held the box behind his back, "Come have a seat with me."

Jean walked over to Josef and sat with him on the couch, "I have something for you."

Josef pulled the box he held behind his back to hold it in front of her. Jean smiled, "Josef you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Open it."

Jean took the box into her hands softly and opened it slowly. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the white gold simple 4-leaf clover on a simple chain, each clover looked like a small heart if you looked closely, "Oh Josef it's beautiful."

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/yhst-13787681939725_2091_[/IMG]

Josef smiled, "I wanted to get you something…simpler, something that you could wear every day.

Jean took it out of the box and held it to Josef, "Would you help me put it on?"

Josef took the necklace from her hand as she turned around putting her back to him as she lifted her hair from her neck. Leaning forward Josef kissed the side of her neck as he clasped the necklace on her neck. "You know I saw it and thought of you immediately. You're my lucky charm."

Jean let her hair down and turned to face him her hand playing with the small pendant that hung just above her chest, "Its perfect Josef." She leaned in and kissed him softly, "You know I used to look for them when I was little; when my family would go to the lake for a week every year. I only ever found two perfect 4-leaf clovers; all the others were just…not."

"I didn't know that," Josef reached for her hands. "Looks like you have your third now."

Jean reached up and touched it once more stroking it softly as she held his hand in her other. She held his eyes with hers, "I'll always cherish it Josef. Thank you."

Josef took a deep unneeded deep breath and let it out slowly, "Jean, baby there's something else…"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35: Surprise Proposal

**Chapter 35: Surprise Proposal**

Jean watched as Josef moved on his spot, "What is it Josef?"

Josef slid off the couch to kneel before her still holding her hand in his, "I love you Jean, I wasn't looking for it that's for sure but I'm so glad it found me. I'm happier with you than I can remember being. You my dear have made my undead life far better and fuller than I dreamed possible. I didn't realize my life was missing anything before you came into it."

Josef reached into his pocket. Jean's eyes were wide as they held his since he got down she swore her heart would pound out of her chest. Her mind raced was he really doing what she thought he was doing?

Pulling out a small black box Josef pulled his hand from Jeans to open the box. Jean's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh Josef."

Josef held the box with one hand his other reaching out for hers; Jean slipped one from her stunned face to his hand as he pulled it to his lips placing a soft kiss to its top. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I was hoping you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Jean will you marry me?"

Jean was shocked silent her mind unable to process anything to form into words. Josef watched as a tear rolled down Jean's cheek as he waited for a response. Unable to take the silence Josef stroked her hand with his thumb, "Say something please Jean. Even if you say no, please say something."

"I…I…Josef…Oh Josef." Jean started nodding her head up and down. "Yes," she finally managed.

Josef's eyes lit up as the smile broke out across his handsome face as he raised her hand to his mouth kissing it all over. "Yes, yes, yes" now that the words had found their way out Jean couldn't stop saying it.

Releasing her hand Josef slipped the ring out of the box slipping it onto its proper place on her finger on her trembling hand. Josef stood up quickly pulling Jean with him wrapping his arms around her, "I love you."

"Josef," Jean kissed him hard pulling him closer. Josef pulled back as he cupped her face in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

Josef moved his hands up and down her back, "Neither can I Jean. Honestly I've never had the slightest inclination to marry before; I laughed at the idea. But Jean when I was in the store looking to find your necklace I just…I saw this ring and…" Josef kissed Jean's lips softly tasting her tears, "Oh Jean I thought of you, and Mick talking about Beth, about marriage and love and I just knew I had to get it, to ask you to be my wife."

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/fancy_yellow_diamond_[/IMG]

Jean looked down to the ring really seeing it's beauty for the first time on her finger, it was a canary yellow stone, her favorite color, and a beautiful square cut. The ring was gorgeous but not so large it would be too gaudy, perfect like it was something made just for her. "It's beautiful Josef."

"You like it then?"

Jean nodded happily her arms moving up to Josef's neck as she stood up on her toes to kiss him. Josef moved his hands down her back lifting her into his arms swiftly without breaking the kiss. Jean pulled back resting her head to his, "I can't wait to tell everyone?"

Josef growled against her neck, "Later, I want to celebrate with my new fiancé."

Jean giggled just before Josef set her on the floor before their bed. Jeans hand started unbuttoning his shirt quickly sliding it off to feel his soft shoulders before his hands stilled her hands long enough to pull her shirt from her. Josef pushed Jean back so that she fell onto the bed with a little bounce following down on top of her. Still clothed from the waist down and her soft bra caressing his chest they continued to kiss and caress and their bodies moved against one another.

They didn't rush just enjoyed the feel of the other pushing against the other. Josef's hands reached behind Jean to unclasp her bra lifting off her just enough to toss the bra across the room. They continued their slow and passionate kisses and their hands caressing, Josef's now busy teasing her nipples. When their thrusting and grinding was no longer enough Jean pulled Josef tighter, "Get those pants off now. I want you in me."

Josef growled as he pushed up off the bed and shed his pants and briefs quickly before leaning down and pulling Jeans she had already gotten undone down tossing them aside. At first Josef didn't move to her just took in the beauty that was his Jean before him; nipples hard, legs squirming, biting her bottom lip as her hands squeezed the sheets at her sides. A grin erupted on his face as she reached for him, her ring catching the light just right, "Josef…"

Jean was ready for him and the sight of him standing before her in all his naked glory, his hungry eyes tracing her body was making her even hornier than she was. With her soft plea he took her hand kissing her palm then again on her ring finger just above her ring before he settled back on the bed. Josef moved up her body stopping to kiss her necklace that pressed against her skin. Pushing softly Jean rolled Josef onto his back as she straddled him, feeling his hard shaft pressed against her backside.

Jean leaned forward and kissed him moving her hips against him her lips moving to his ear, "I want you to fill me up."

Josef grabbed hold of her hips moving himself against her, bringing her down filling her completely making her moan, "Your wish is my command my love."

It was Josef's turn to moan as Jean bit his lip and began rocking her hips against him. Josef picked up the fluid movement his hands still holding her hips grinding himself into her with each thrust. Kissing his lips once more Jean sat up resting one hand on his stomach just above where they were connected the other on his thigh behind her and leaned slightly back just enough to push her bouncing breasts forward.

"Oh JEAN, HOLY SHIT!" Josef gasped as Jean squeezed him with her muscles when she came down.

Jean was smiling wide, "You like that baby?"

"God yes," Josef breathed as his eyes iced over. "Keep doing it," Josef knew even as he said it that if she kept going like he wanted he was going to be filling her very soon but the feeling she was causing he couldn't care.

Jean kept her thrusts going squeezing him randomly surprising him with it as one of his hands moved down to her hand right in front of them. Jean gasped as Josef began to stoke her clit with his thumb before letting off. Jean tightened her grip on Josef causing him to shudder; he brought his hand back to her and continued his strokes. Josef picked up the pace determined to bring Jean when he came.

Josef pulled his hand from her pulling her forward and towards him moving his legs up to give him more purchase as he pumped wildly into her. Jean began to quiver around him as her fangs went into his shoulder. Feeling Jean's fangs and her orgasm pulsing through her Josef pushed again and again as he spilled himself inside of her as he drank in her blood as he bit down on his spot on her neck.

As Jean released Josef's neck and licked her bite until it closed she couldn't help it and gave him a final squeeze. Josef groaned into her neck as he released her. Jean collapsed on top of Josef kissing his chest as she took many unneeded breathes. Josef held her tight as he stroked her back silently until he finally found the words, "God Jean I think you'll be the death of me."

Jean propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him with a smile, "I hope not. I have no intention of being a widow."

Josef chuckled, "Don't worry Jean baby nothing is going to tear me away from you."

Jean let out a whimper as she let Josef slide out of her still just holding her, "Josef?"

"Yes love?"

Jean smiled as she snuggled deeper into Josef's chest, "I love you forever."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36: Turn of Events

**Chapter 36: Turn of Events**

Mick was downstairs pacing in front of the fire place while Beth showered getting himself ready to do this. He was ready to bring her with him into eternity there was no question about it, he longed to have her in the freezer with him at night, yet still the act itself scared him. He had spoken with Josef about what to do; still he was slightly scared any thought of losing his Beth gave him pause.

He heard Beth getting out of the shower and took a deep stilling breath focusing on the good. Heading upstairs Mick took the stairs two at a time taking off his shirt as he went tossing it to the floor as he entered the room. Beth came out of the bathroom her hair and skin still wet from the shower, her towel held just above her glistening breasts. Mick released a growl seeing her looking so good.

Beth saw the look of desire in Mick's eyes, the one she loved so much knowing she was inspiring before she dropped the towel. Mick was in front of her in a flash, "God you drive me crazy Beth."

Beth moved her hands down his chest to the top of his pants, "I think someone is a tad bit over dressed."

Mick let out a groan as Beth began to rub him through his jeans. He pulled her hand from him, "Lay down on the bed baby."

Beth smiled coyly at Mick and did as he requested shaking her bottom for him to watch. Mick started to remove his pants when a loud blaring siren ring came from his pants pocket. Mick's eyes went wide as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone, "That's the ringer for Kayla's emergency phone."

Beth sat up on her knees as Mick crossed the distance between them putting the phone on speaker phone, "Kayla?"

"Mr. Mick," Kayla's little voice came over the line scared and hiccupping of tears.

"Kayla what's the matter? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"They…the bad men came…" Kayla hiccupped out. "My mommy won't wake up…she's hurt."

Beth pulled away and started to head to the closet quickly, "Where are you Kayla? Where are the officers?"

"They're hurt too. The bad men shot them."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know…Mommy put me in the back of the truck…she told me to hide…under the bags and…and…and told me…to be quite." Kayla was still crying and hiccupping, "Why won't mommy wake up?"

Mick had grabbed his shirt and was throwing it on. He quickly tapped his phone going to his App. for the GPS locator on her little phone. "Are the bad men gone Kayla?"

"Yes," she sniffled, "They drove away. I'm scared."

"It's okay Kayla; I'm coming to get you."

"Okay," she continued to cry.

Beth came out of the closet dressed tossing her hair into a clip as she followed Mick down the stairs. They quickly made their way out of the loft, Mick handing the phone to Beth so she could talk to Kayla hoping her voice would help sooth her so he could drive.

While Beth continued to talk to Kayla and reassure her they were on their way to get her Mick took Beth's offered phone and dialed Talbot. "Talbot, its Mick. Kayla just called on the phone we gave her in case of emergency. They were hit; Beth and I are heading there now following the GPS."

"SHIT!" Ben cursed on the line, "Where is she?"

Mick gave the location Kayla's phone was showing and what he could tell from speaking with her. Ben called and had officers and EMS dispatched to the location.

*****

When Mick and Beth pulled up to the SUV on a lonely street Mick turned to Beth, "Stay."

Mick jumped out and ran to the SUV and opened the back door, "Kayla?"

Kayla was sitting with her mom holding her phone to her ear crying still as she pushed on her mother's shoulder, "Mr. Mick mommy won't wake up."

Mick reached in and pulled Kayla into his arms. Beth had disconnected the call seeing from the Benz that Mick had Kayla in his arms and made her way to them. She went around to the other side and reached in to check for a plus on any of the other people, doubtful. Beth check and no one had a pulse, even Mischa's body was cold and Beth's eyes filled with tears knowing this little girl was now without her mother after everything they had been through.

Rushing back to Mick's side Beth hugged Kayla too as she cried. Soon sirens were wailing and the police and ambulance were there. Mick walked Kayla and Beth away from the SUV and towards the arriving officers. Mick started to give Kayla to Beth so he could explain to the officers what he knew but she refused to let go of him her head tight into his neck.

"It's okay Kayla sweetie. You're going to be okay. I need to talk to the officer's okay, but Beth is going to hold you okay? I'll be right over there I promise."

Kayla looked up still sobbing into his neck and saw Beth holding her arms out for her. Kayla released Mick and clung to Beth's neck as she began to rock her. Mick waved at the paramedics, "My wife and I got here after but the little girl was in the SUV. Her mother quickly put her in the back under the bags, she doesn't appear to have any physical injuries, but if you could check her out."

The paramedics nodded and walked over to Beth and Kayla. Beth held Kayla as they looked her over reassuring her that she was there and she wasn't going to let anything happen.

Mick walked over to Talbot as he came around the patrol cars, "What happened?"

"Mischa and the guards are all dead. When Beth and I got here they were gone. Kayla was in the car with her mom trying to wake her up, she called us."

"Is she okay?"

Mick looked back towards Beth and Kayla where the paramedics were leaving them Beth giving him a reassuring nod. "She's fine physically, she's with Beth now. She's shaken up pretty bad; she was sitting with her mom trying to wake her up when she called us."

"How did she call you?"

"Beth and I got her a cell phone when she was staying with us. Nothing fancy, just one of those for kids you know that have two preset numbers and 911. I guess they never got to the turning all items in part. Beth and I rushed out of the house and got here as soon as we could." Mick shook his head, "What the hell happened Talbot?"

"I have no idea Mick. I was just leaving the court house when I got your call. The verdict came down, guilty on all counts and he was taken into custody then and there."

"I hope that bastard dies."

"I have to agree with you Mick."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37: Angels

**Chapter 37: Angels**

"What happens to her now?" Beth whispered to Mick. Kayla had cried herself asleep in Beth's arms after Beth climbed back into the front seat of the Benz.

Mick leaned in and kissed the top of Beth's hair then doing the same to Kayla's head on Beth's shoulder. "Carpov was found guilty, and she doesn't have any family."

Kayla started to wake squeezing Beth tighter as she began to whimper, "It's okay Kayla sweetie. You're safe."

Kayla blinked open, "Mommy?"

Mick leaned down and rubbed her arm, "No Kayla it's Mr. Mick and Ms. Beth."

Kayla sat up, "Where's my mommy? Is she awake?"

Mick used his calmed most soothing voice, "No Kayla I'm sorry but…your mommy…"

"Your mommy is with the angels now," Beth finished for him.

Kayla started to cry some more, "Why? We are gonna go to Ohio."

Beth rubbed Kayla's back, "It's not fair, and I know it doesn't make sense, but you know your mommy loved you so very much. You know that right?"

Kayla nodded up and down, "I love her too. But the bad men…mommy said she made them go away."

Mick nodded, "Your mommy did do a very brave thing and made them go away, but some of them didn't go yet."

"Are the bad men going to get me?"

"No," Mick said sternly. His expression softened, "They won't hurt you sweetie. I promise you're safe."

Beth held Kayla close as she yawned into her shoulder. Before long she was passed out again, past her bed time already and the stress of the last few hours she was exhausted. Beth nodded for Mick to get in the car, which he did jumping over the door so as not to wake Kayla again. "Let's go back to your parents place, she needs to rest in a familiar place."

Mick waved Ben to come over and told him quietly that he and Beth were taking her home for the night. They would call him tomorrow and see what happened. Ben nodded before returning to SUV and the crime scene techs.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't clean it out before we left," Mick said looking over at Beth and saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

*****

Coop held Danielle in his arms feeling her waken yet again. Sleep had become harder for her over the last week, having to get up more frequently to use the restroom and readjust to try and get comfortable. He wished there was something he could do to help her.

Danielle pushed up from Coop once more and made her way to stand, "Go back to sleep Coop."

She waddled into the bathroom and shut the door. After taking care of business she stood before the large bathroom mirror and pulled up her night gown to examine her belly. She stroked it softly, "You know mommy and daddy love you so very much and can't wait to meet you. But mommy would appreciate some quite time so she can sleep."

Coop could hear Danielle's voice and got up to see if she needed anything, stopping at the door when he realized she was talking to their baby. "Your daddy is so understanding. I know he must be tired, I keep waking him up but he doesn't complain, he just asks how he can help. He's going to spoil you with so much love little one. Now lets go try this again."

Smiling softly Coop quickly jumped back into bed and waited for Danielle to come out. When she saw him sitting there she smiled, "You should get some sleep. I think I'm going to go downstairs for a bit."

"No you're not," Coop stood to join her. "I'm with you every step of the way. I wish I could take the load off of you and let you sleep for the night. Right now I can't but once our baby is born I can."

Danielle stroked the side of his face as she let out a sigh, "What are you thinking?"

She looked into his eyes still keeping her hand on his cheek, "How grateful I am to Beth." Coop raised his eyebrow, "If Beth hadn't forgotten her cell phone on the table that day and been so nice to me…called me to come out with you all, we might not have met. I wouldn't be engaged to the most wonderful man on the planet sleepless from the wonders of pregnancy."

Coop grinned, "You know I never thought of it like that. I think I'll have to thank Beth for that."

Danielle began to shift her weight on her feet, "Why don't we get back in bed. I'll give you a massage, help you relax."

"Yes I must remember to thank Beth," Danielle giggled as Coop pulled her back to bed shaking his head.

They got into a position where Danielle was comfortable leaning back against Coop, his hands massaging her shoulders. He kept it up hearing her mummers of enjoyment, kissing her neck as he did whispering how amazing she was in her ear. The last two weeks they hadn't made love. Coop didn't mind, he understood her body had a lot going on but he wanted to make sure she knew how no matter what he desired her.

Danielle flushed remembering the other night Coop waking her up thinking something was wrong. She had fallen asleep her back spooned against his front his arm around her. He wasn't sure why his arm and the front of her were wet, it had been slightly embarrassing to have to have him change the bed sheets while she cleaned up and got out one of the special bras she had bought. She had been aware that this might happen but still having your lover wake you up thinking something is wrong and having to explain your breasts are just leaking is not the sexiest thing in the world. But still Coop grinned and made a joke about having to give up the girls, his pet name for her breasts, and let their child have them for a while.

His hands stroked her belly, "Hey little one, let's give mommy a break so she can get some sleep okay." Danielle smiled as she leaned her head back, falling asleep.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38: Big Decisions

**Chapter 38: Big Decisions**

Once Mick and Beth had put Kayla into her bed and tucking her in Mick pulled Beth out into the living room. She let out a deep sigh as she went for the bottle of scotch she knew was under the cabinet and poured two glasses. "I can't believe this Mick."

Mick nodded as he took the offered glass and walked to the couch. Beth sat facing him and took a long swallow of scotch, grimacing as it burning going down. "I know this isn't how we planned our night to be Beth, but…"

Beth shook her head, "No right now I should be a vampire, either sleeping with you in our freezer or screwing your brains out," she gave him a smile. "But Kayla needed us."

"She did. I didn't think to turn my cell phone off, I just figured everyone we know, everyone we talk to knew of our plans…"

"I'm glad you didn't turn it off. Who knows what would have happened. Oh Mick I don't think it's hit her. When I was taken, it didn't seem real. I went most of my life never really afraid or really understanding it until later in life."

Mick took Beth's hand in his, "Children are resilient. The mind finds a way to process and deal and moves on until it is able to handle it better later on."

They sat in silence Beth finishing her glass before leaning her head on Mick's chest. Mick kept up with both heartbeats in the house, Kayla deep asleep worn out from her day, and Beth's who he could tell had something on her mind. "What is it baby?"

"What happens to her now? You said she doesn't have any other family, so what happens to her now."

Mick let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding as he pulled Beth back to look at him. With one hand he cupped her cheek the other moved to her hands in her lap, "I was thinking that maybe we could take her."

Mick caught the sudden quickening of Beth's heart and continued, "I know when we talked about maybe adopting a child we said later, in a year or so. I guess we also meant to get a small child, a baby, but…Well she has no one else. She'll end up in foster care and…I've already grown to love her and I think you have too."

Beth nodded, "I have Mick. She's the sweetest little girl."

"So what do you think?"

Beth pulled away to curl her legs against her chest resting her face in her knees. Mick could scent her tears, "Baby please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…looking at the options."

Beth looked up the tears on her cheeks glistening in the low light, "I know Mick. It's just…I feel so selfish." Mick wrapped his arms around Beth, "I know this makes sense and I do love her Mick, and the thought of her being in the foster care system dealing with all of this…it makes me sick."

"But…" Mick could tell something else was bothering her.

"But I want forever. There I said it. I want forever with you, this is the second time it's been pushed off and I want it. If we take her in…I'll never get it. It will take years, and I want forever with you like this," Beth gestured to herself, "Not when I'm older than you. There I'm selfish, I know you probably think I'm a horrible person–"

"No Beth," Mick stopped her right there. "You are not a horrible person, you are an amazing woman who has given so much now you just want something for yourself."

Beth moved back into Mick's arms hugging him tight, "Now what?"

Mick ran over everything in his mind as he held Beth close stroking her back and hair trying to think of a win/win situation. After what felt like hours Mick finally spoke, "What if we can do both?"

Beth sat back to look into his eyes, "What if we can take Kayla in and turn you? Is that your only objection to taking her? Or are you just not ready for this yet? It's okay if you aren't Beth, this is sudden."

"How?"

Mick gave her a grin, "We take Kayla in. We make sure she feels loved and safe. Then once she understands things, that we're going to be taking care of her then I can turn you."

"Mick she can't be around when you do that." Beth pulled away at the thought, tales of blood lust and the thought of hurting the little girl made her sick.

"No Beth she wouldn't be around. I'm sure Candice and David, or maybe even Josef and Jean would watch her for a short while. She likes both of the girls so she would be comfortable."

Beth's eyes lit up, "Do you really think they'll do it? I mean Josef, watching her. Candice isn't one for long term babysitting, maybe a night or something but not however long this will take, but I'm sure Jean would be excited she loves playing with Kayla always volunteering to watch her so I could go to the store. Josef I'm not too sure about."

Mick grinned, "He'll do it." Seeing Beth's doubtful look he added, "Trust me."

Beth nodded, "Is this real? Are we really going to do this? Have forever and raise Kayla?"

"If that's what you want Beth. I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for."

Beth shook her head, "Promise me this will work, that we can figure this out."

"I promise you Beth."

Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's neck and kissed his deeply.

*****

David and Candice finally stumbled into the loft giggling and holding each other. After a long office interlude remembering post turning urges they finally got themselves cleaned up enough to leave. One of David's men waved at them as they left both a bit disheveled and missing a few buttons trying to hide it, "Have a good night."

That is when the giggles had started. Sure everyone in the office knew not to come into his office without knocking but to be caught both felt like hormonal teenagers. In the car Candice teased him relentlessly telling him she couldn't wait to get him inside that he hadn't seen anything yet.

Once getting the door closed and jackets off David pulled Candice tight to him grounding his hardening desire into her, "You are such a temptress."

Candice batted her eyelashes at him with purpose, "I have no idea what you mean dear sir."

David growled, "I'll show you just what I mean." Candice laughed as she nipped at his neck as he carried up upstairs and to their bed.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39: Asking Kayla

**Chapter 39: Asking Kayla**

Mick left Beth and Kayla in their big bed so he could grab a few hours of freezer time at Beth's insistence. Kayla had waken with a nightmare shortly after they had started getting playful on the couch, both breaking apart when they heard her scream.

Mick had been in the room before Beth made it to the bottom of the stairs. He had calmed her down and told her she was safe by the time Beth made it inside the room. Beth suggested she sleep in the big bed with them tonight, Kayla nodded fast her breathing still labored from her nightmare.

Beth blew a kiss to Mick as he turned to watch them from the bathroom door. Mick smiled back at her mouthing 'I love you' to her before disappearing up into the attic to his freezer. Although they had made the decision they still had things to plan for.

*****

When Beth woke Mick was laying in bed across from her watching her and Kayla sleep. She gave him a warm smile over Kayla's head, 'Morning' she mouthed. Mick smiled and leaned over Kayla to kiss Beth's forehead.

Kayla began to stir and struggled against the covers. Mick sat up and started to rub her little shoulder, "Kayla, wake up."

"Mommy," Kayla sat up looking around.

Beth started to say something but stopped what could she say to her, that her nightmare wasn't real. That everything was alright, her mother was killed before her eyes, nothing about that was alright.

Mick picked up where she couldn't find words, "You're safe now Kayla."

Kayla looked at Mick and Beth, "My mommy is with the angels?"

Mick nodded. "But you're here with us, safe and sound."

Beth rubbed her shoulder, "Are you hungry?"

Kayla nodded slowly 'yes', Beth smiled down at her and got out of bed and held out her hand for her, "Let's go make us something good."

Kayla took Beth's hand and got out of bed with her to head downstairs. Mick ran his hand through his hair trying to think of how to tell this little angel that he and Beth had decided to adopt her. Shaking it off he went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and one of his classic Henley's before heading downstairs to be with the two special ladies of his life.

*****

After they finished their breakfast Beth looked to Mick nodding to Kayla with her eyes. She had been very quite, very unlike herself. She had always been a good kid to watch, so respectful and well mannered it was astounding but she was she would smile and laugh and tell little jokes that made sense in her little head. They needed to see how Kayla felt about staying with them. "Kayla Mr. Mick and I have something to talk to you about."

Kayla looked from her plate up to Beth. Mick smiled, "Well sweetie, now that…now that your mommy can't…take care of you…"

Kayla's lip bean to quiver, "Do I have to go back to daddy? Please don't make me go to daddy he's mean."

Beth pulled her out of her chair and to her arms, "Never Kayla. You will never go back to him."

Mick bit his cheek this wasn't going at all how he had hoped, "Where will I go?"

"How do you like living with Mr. Mick and me?"

She looked to Mick then back to Beth, "I like it a lot. You are really nice, and not mean like daddy."

"Would you like to live with us?" Mick put his arm around Beth, "If you like that idea Ms. Beth and I would love to have you here with us; we'll take care of you, protect you, and love you."

Kayla looked from Mick to Beth, "I can live with you?"

Beth smiled and nodded, "Yes you can."

Kayla hugged Beth tight as her little arms could before pulling back and reaching for Mick to give him the same hug, "Please, I like it here with you."

Beth smiled at Mick, "We're glad."

*****

Josef was surprised to get a text from Mick's asking him and Jean as well as Candice, David, Coop and Danielle at his place in a few hours. Surprised Mick would risk bringing Beth out this soon, less than 24 hrs after her turning let along Beth wanting to do anything besides Mick, Josef knew something was up. He tried calling but got voicemail. He looked to Jean, "Looks like he doesn't plan on telling us anything until they get here."

"It can't be too bad. If she's coming I mean, and Danielle and Coop."

"I don't know baby. We can take this gathering as a chance to announce our news," Josef took her hand in his giving her a wink.

Jean shook her head, "Not yet. Let's see what they have to say first. They asked us to meet, so this will be about them first."

Josef gave her a kiss on the check, "Whatever you want my dear."

*****

"David!"

David came running from upstairs still wet from the shower holding his towel around his waist, "What is it?"

Candice was staring at her phone. She looked up at David and her expression changed to a shy smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you rush down here."

David walked over to her pressing his wet chest into her back, "Well I'm here now. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just got this text from Beth asking us to meet them at Josef's in a couple hours."

"Oh," David knew what she was thinking. "Let me guess you've tried called and no answer."

Candice just set her phone down, "What could have happened now? We both know she didn't get turned, there's no way she would be thinking about having a meeting this soon."

David turned her in his arms, "Come on baby. No use stressing about it right now, come up with me and finish my shower."

Candice looked up into his eyes knowing he was right there was nothing she could do right now, she would just have to wait until they got to Josef's to see what was going on. Her gazed traveled down to his bare wet chest, little soap bubble still on his neck. She took his hand and pulled him back towards the stairs.

Along the way to the shower David helped Candice strip off her robe and nightie she had put on before backing her into the shower. Candice leaned her head back under the warm spray letting it massage her scalp as her hands moved up to David's shoulders pulling him under with her, rinsing the soap from him.

David wasted no time pushing Candice against the side of the shower wall. Candice grinned feeling his hardened desire pressed against her slick thigh, "Remember the first time we were in here?"

His kisses moved down her neck as he though back, the shower had become a very common place for them to get carried away. Candice pushed him back a step staying with her back against the wall let her hand travel down her body to her core, David's eyes flashed as the memory she spoke of came rushing back. She had caught him jerking off, trying to give her body a rest after their busy night but needing desperate release he had escaped to the bathroom, but she had found him; watched him, touched him before she started to touch herself bringing herself up to come with him.

Candice's lips curled up into a smile seeing he remembered. Her hand stopped what it was doing and reached for him, "Watching the way your muscles move, how the water rolls off of you is so sexy."

David moved his hands to lift her up as if she weighed nothing, her legs going around his hips as he brought her down on his length bringing a gasp from her lips. "You have no idea what you did to me," he thrust had into her, "I desired you so much, I thought I would hurt you." He thrust hard again, "I tried to control myself for you but," David growled as he pumped inside her again and again, "You wanted it, you didn't need reprieve."

Candice was holding tight feeling the tiles of the wall tight against her back as he drove into her hard meeting him with her own tightening her legs around his pushing him deeper. Words escaped her, just deep moans and screams of delight. Their love and desire was so strong, they knew just what the other wanted and needed.

It didn't take long they were both spiraling towards the end, their lips finding the others kissing and nipping and pulling as fangs descended. They began to lick and caress the others fangs bringing them closer, the sensation so sexy and alluring, they pulled back as David sank his fangs into her neck. Candice felt her body jerk in reaction, her climax hitting full force as she bit down into his wet muscled shoulder tasting all of him.

David continued to work her, until she had come down working him for all he had to give. Releasing her hips David slipped himself out of her, smiling at her whimper that always came when he left her. Setting her on her feet he held on making sure she could support herself as he pulled them both back under the spray. They re-showered helping each other wash their backs smiling and kissing before getting out. Taking long enough Candice realized they should have a meal and then head to Josef's to await the announcement.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40: Asking For Help

**Chapter 40: Asking For Help**

Beth was happy to see Kayla had become a little more like herself since they told her she was going to be living with them. Kayla was between them in the front of the Benz telling them a story about a princess as they drove to Josef's.

Beth felt bad when she and Mick found all the calls after their text message meeting request but they decided to spend the time talking with Kayla and Ben so he could help them get things pushed through quickly. Kayla had been so sweet when they explained they were going to adopt her; asking if they would be her mommy and daddy now.

Mick was good enough to explain that they would be acting like her parents, and would love and protect her like she was their own but she didn't have to call them mom and dad, although deep down he secretly hoped she would in time. Beth had leaned down and explained how she didn't want to take her mothers place, just be there for her. Both knew she was very young and this would all have to happen again at a later date but for right now she seemed to be taking things okay. The idea that her mommy had went to live in heaven with the angels so she could watch out and protect her made things make sense for her.

*****

As they pulled up in front of Josef's Mick got out and walked over opening the door for Beth and Kayla. They made their way up to the door, taking note that David's as well as Coop's car were present. Josef's butler showed them into the main room where everyone was talking, Mick had been listening as they talked about what could have happened to cause this meeting.

When they opened the door all eyes went to them, more importantly to Kayla. Jean gave her a smile and a wave, Josef just stared at the three of them as did everyone else. They walked into the room, Kayla looking a bit more up, instead of clinging to Mick or Beth's leg, seeing people she knew and liked she let her tight grip go; even her sleepy mind knew these were friendly people.

"Hi Kayla," Jean started walking towards her ignoring the questions on everyone's mind.

"Hi Ms. Jean."

Jean kneeled before her then looked up at Mick and Beth and could tell they had something to tell them, "Do you want to come lie down on the couch?"

Kayla looked up to Mick she hadn't slept well during the night and was tired, Mick nodded and she let go of his and Beth's hand and took Jeans and walked with her over to the couch farthest away from the others. After she was settled down Jean started stroking her hair, "Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. You're safe." Kayla nodded and closed her eyes.

Mick and Beth made their way to where Coop and Danielle were sitting holding one another knowing they would have to speak softly and they didn't have as good of hearing as the others.

"What happened?" Candice was the first to break the silence keeping her voice low but her eyes were looking right at her best friend.

Beth looked over to Jean and Kayla and Jean nodded speaking low to Josef, "I'm listening."

"She can hear," Josef assured them.

"Last night Mick was going to turn me as you all know." Beth kept her voice low but everyone nodded, "Clearly that didn't happen." She looked at Mick and he kissed her lips softly.

"We were about to, but my phone went off. I didn't think about turning it off, you knew our plans so…who would call."

Beth took a breath, "When Kayla was staying with us we got her a cell phone, a small one you know for children in case of emergency. Well we set that number to a siren in our phonebooks and she called."

Beth's voice caught and Mick took over rubbing her shoulders, "Carpov's men found them somehow. They hit the SUV that was taking them to the WITSEC office. Mischa had enough time to put Kayla in the back under their bags and tell her to be quite."

Mick paused kissing Beth's head and looking over at Kayla making sure she wasn't hearing any of this, "Her mother was killed."

A collective gasp filled the room, Jean was staring down at the precious little girl beside her sleeping and couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek. Beth picked up here, "She called us on her phone. She was trying to wake her mommy up. When Mick and I got there everyone was dead accept her, they didn't care to look for her, they'd hit their target."

Josef shook his head, "What did that Talbot have to say?"

"He was as pissed as I am. He's working on finding out how he found them. Bright news is Carpov was convicted and is in prison so I know where he is. I have an angle on how to find out how he found out."

Danielle had been so quite just listening to everything but she couldn't help ask, "So her mother is dead and her father…well is where he should be. What happens to her?"

Beth and Mick looked at each other, "She has no other family. We've decided to take her in, to adopt her," Mick said proudly.

Beth had been watching Candice's face and spoke up before her friend could ask, "Mick and I have talked about it. I want to do this, but I also want to be turned, before too long. But we figure we will make both happen. That's why we asked you all to meet us here."

"What is it you need?" David asked simply rubbing his Candice's back.

Mick grinned, "We're not sure how long we're going to have to wait but once she feels safe again, knows we're her family…"

Beth smiled, "Once she is settled we were hoping you all could help us. Watch her so Mick can turn me. I know you're going to be busy with your own baby," she looked to Coop and Danielle, "And you're not too big on kids," she looked to Candice. "And well…I've never pictured you watching a child before," she looked to Josef, "But we have to find a way to make this work."

Jean was listening to everything being said but continued to sit with Kayla stroking her hair softly, "Josef…" Her voice was soft even to his vampire ears, "She could stay with us…"

Josef looked over to Jean and could see the love and affection for the small child in her eyes, when she looked up meeting his he knew he couldn't say no. The idea of a child running around screaming making a mess of their place was not his idea of good times, but Jean clearly liked the idea. He nodded, "Of course."

Josef looked to Mick, "We'd be happy to take her in while you turn Beth."

Beth looked to Mick, "I told you," was all Mick could whisper in her ear. Beth smiled as she looked tearfully to Josef, "Thank you," then to Jean. Mick held Beth tight feeling the tension in her neck and shoulders release, she had been worried this wouldn't work and that by taking in Kayla she would be putting herself in a place she wouldn't be able to be turned, but now she knew what Mick said was right, they could do this.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41: Additional News

**Chapter 41: Additional News**

Seeing Beth cry Candice couldn't help but look at David, "We'll help too. I mean you said it kids aren't my thing but we could watch her for a day or two, I can come visit and keep her mind off you guys while you're adjusting."

Beth looked over at Candice, "Thank you."

"Of course Beth, you know I can't wait for you to be turned."

Beth smiled and let out a little laugh, "I know same here. But if that call had come…even 30 minutes later we wouldn't have been able to help her last night. I just have to assume everything happens for a reason, but nothing else will come up."

Mick squeezed her, "Nothing will stop us; you'll be mine forever soon enough."

Beth kissed Mick's lips lingering as he kissed her back forgetting everyone was in the room until Josef cleared his throat, "Get a room people."

Beth blushed and Mick just laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

Coop chuckled, "So are you three going to move into the loft or stay where you've been?"

Mick shrugged, "We don't know yet. The problem with the loft is we don't have the space right now. We talked about renovating it, the space on the other side, right now I have half of two2 floors, but could easily make it where I have all of both floors; but we haven't decided."

Beth nodded, "Because Mick's office is at the loft, and we both love it there. But with Kayla the house seems to make more sense, plenty of space, a yard for her to play in…but either way we'll have to have some work done."

"Well if you decide to stay in the house let me know I'll help draw up some plans to make it work freezer wise for both of you," David offered.

Josef not wanting to be out done chimed in, "I can have my contractor get with David, see if they can't bring up some options for both the loft and the house."

Mick nodded and Josef pulled his cell out of his pocket and started making calls. Beth looked over at Danielle, "So enough about us. How are you? About ready to pop?"

Danielle laughed, "It seems like it, but I still have 7-8 weeks left. Seems like forever, but Coop is taking very good care of us."

Coop was rubbing her stomach as he kissed her ear, "Actually the other night we were just talking about how we had to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For introducing us," Danielle looked at her and shrugged. "If you hadn't invited me out to the club that night…before I met you I didn't go out, so it's doubtful I would have met this wonderful man."

Josef stuffed his phone back in his pocket, "The contractor will make contact with you later. He'll have to take some measurements first to see what he has to work with. Any requests you might want to bring up too."

Beth stood up from Mick's side and walked over to Kayla and Jean. She knelt down beside the couch and watched her thinking about this past month and how they had bonded. Beth had enjoyed teaching her, she was very interested in learning anything and everything always asking questions about things, something Beth was very familiar with. She thought she would miss work, and she did she was anxious to get back to being in the thick of things but she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Spending time with Kayla, playing games, teaching, and even learning a few things herself Beth had fallen in love with this little girl, now she would be hers.

The thought in itself made Beth both happy and sad. Kayla was an easy child to love and taking care of her, taking her in was a pleasure she had already been taken by the girl, but the reason behind it saddened her. Beth stroked her small cheek silently as she began to stir, Beth could see the signs of nightmares.

When her eyes opened Beth smiled at her, "You're safe."

Kayla reached out and hugged Beth, "I had a bad dream."

"Was it the bad men?"

Kayla nodded up and down as she pulled back, "Listen to me, they won't hurt you. We're not going to let anything happen to you." Beth leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Are you still tired?"

"I don't want to sleep," she looked over and saw Jean smiling at her.

"I'm going to live with Ms. Beth and Mr. Mick."

Jean put her hand on Kayla's giving it a squeeze, "That sounds nice. I hope you will come visit."

Kayla looked at Jeans hand, "Your ring is pretty, it's my favorite color."

"It's my favorite color too and it's a very special ring."

Beth's eyes went to Jean's hand, "Oh My God!"

Jean bit her lip and smiled looking over to Josef, "We have some news of our own."

Josef stood up and walked over to Jean placing his hand on her shoulder letting his thumb trace along her neck as he turned to face the rest of them, "Jean and I are going to be getting married."

Coop and Danielle were smiling in congratulations, the rest of the room were blinking in shock. Mick started chuckling and shaking his head, "What do you find so humorous Mick?" Josef felt his fangs itching to come down, his best friend should be happy for them.

"I'm just taking it all in. I've known you for...I've lost track how long now and I've never once thought I would see this day."

Jean looked up catching his eye and Josef smiled knowing he was over reacting with all the crap he gives people they were just repaying the favor. He was just worried Jean would be offended, but seeing her smile at it he relaxed and answered Mick looking right into Jean's eyes, "What can I say? I never met a woman like Jean before."

Beth and Kayla released Jean's ring hand so Josef could pull her up. He pulled her around to kiss her before she went over to show her ring off. Before long the girls wanted to know how he did it, how he proposed and Jean laughed as she saw Josef put his head in his hands. Everyone watched Jean as she told how Josef had proposed drawing 'awe's from the women and even Kayla was telling her how pretty her necklace and ring were.

Before too long everyone was on their way out, Coop and Danielle home, David and Candice would go with Mick and Beth to meet with the contractor and go over plans.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42: For You

**Chapter 42: For You**

As everyone left Josef wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in to kiss her ear, "You know I had planned to do it better. The plan was to give you the necklace, take you out to a romantic evening and pop the question then…but I couldn't help myself."

Jean turned in his arms her hands around his shoulders playing with the hair on his neck, "Josef it was beautiful just the way it was."

Josef grinned, "I'm just glad you said yes."

Jean pulled Josef down to her and kissed him letting him wrap his arms around her and hold her tight to his body. "Speaking of saying yes…thank you."

Josef pulled Jean with him back towards the main room where they could have their dinner. Josef knew she was talking about Kayla and his agreeing to let her stay here while Mick turned Beth, "For Kayla?"

Jean nodded, "I know this might make things complicated for us for a while but I…I just wanted to help. She's such a sweet girl and I would love to take care of her. Thank you for agreeing."

Josef held her chin in his hand his thumb stroking her cheek, "I'll admit, the idea of a little rugrat running around making lots of noise and big messes isn't my biggest desire," seeing Jean try to say something he places his thumb on her lips. "But I want to help my friends too, Mick has been a good friend to me through the years and I owe him this. More importantly, you want to do this. You should know by now I can't deny you anything."

Looking down and smiling against his thumb Jean sighed, "I love you Josef."

Josef pulled her back up to look at him so up his lips touching hers as he whispered, "And I you." After kissing her until she was moaning into him Josef pulled back with a satisfied smile, "Why don't we eat and head upstairs?"

"Sounds delicious," Jean licked her lips as she took a seat ready for her nightly meal.

*****

Seth smiled as he heard the knock at his door; Alyssa was there to meet him for a movie. He spit out his mouth full of minty scope to wash away the leftover scent of his pizza, eating alone he realized how odd it was she never seemed hungry, always saying she already ate. Hurrying to the door Seth ran his hand through his hair one last time and opened it, determined tonight he was going to ask her if she could ever see him as more than a friend.

"Come on in," he ushered her in and took her coat.

Alyssa made her way to the couch and sat in her usual spot with a smile on her face. Twirling around so her fiery hair spun out she looked at him, "So what are we watching tonight?"

"You pick."

As he sat down beside her she threw her head back, "No tonight is your pick. I picked last time."

Getting up Seth walked over to his assortment of movies and ran his finger down the titles, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Alyssa has sat up again and was watching him.

Looking over his shoulder at her reclined back on his couch in her work scrubs hair messy from being in a bun most of the day at work looking relaxed and comfortable he looked back to the movies, "Never mind."

Alyssa leaned forward, "No ask me."

Deciding he didn't want to ruin a good thing just yet he shook his head, "No I forget."

Alyssa watched him as he picked a movie and put it in but instead of coming straight back to the couch he went to the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"

"Please," Alyssa kicked off her shoes and leaned over for the remote to pause the movie. Since talking with Josef she had let herself open up to Seth and she really liked him and loved getting to know him better now that she had allowed herself to care. Now she found it hard to control herself he made her feel so at ease, feel like she could be honest with him about who she really is.

She pushed the thought down, that still scared her. The idea of being rejected. When Seth came back into the room with two glasses of wine and handed one to her she took a sip to help calm her nerves, it didn't do much but the act helped her think of something else. After situating back on the couch Seth set his glass down and went to pull his long sleeved shirt off, Alyssa couldn't help but notice as his T-shirt under pulling up as well offering her a nice view of his abs and chest sprinkled with dark hair. So caught up in the sight she didn't even realize he was looking at her until he pulled his shirt back down tossing the other on the back of the couch.

Looking away slightly embarrassed Alyssa hit play on the remote quickly and took another sip of her wine. Oh she wanted to kiss him and run her hand along his skin; it had been years since she had been with a man. A self imposed celibacy and this man made her want to break it, with his boyish charm, determination, humor, and much more, something he held inside.

As the movie played she felt better about her embarrassment and leaned closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. Seth cautiously and slowly moved his arm around her to rest on her shoulder smiling happily when she didn't pull away or shrug him off. He hoped when the movie ended he would have the courage to ask her.

The credits rolled and Alyssa didn't move to get up right away, "That was a good movie."

"Yeah," Seth couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly with her being so close to him wanting to ask if she felt anything for him but also not wanting to break the moment.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," he breathed.

Alyssa sat back enough to look at him her hand resting over his pounding heart, "What about me?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43: Plans Made

**Chapter 43: Plans Made**

Seth swallowed hard and looked down to meet Alyssa's eyes, "I ah…I…Alyssa you know I like you. It couldn't be more obvious, but…well lately I can't tell with you. I'm glad you're finally starting to give me a shot but…I like you. I like hanging out with you but I want more."

Seth took another deep breath, "I mean if you don't see yourself ever maybe feeling more for me then please let me know so I can stop trying to win you over and try and move on."

Alyssa sat up pulling back from him as she put her face in her hands, "Seth it's not that I don't like you, I do. It's just…it's complicated."

Seth put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you've been burned. I get it, I have issues myself."

Alyssa looked up, "How did you know?"

He gave her a smile, "It's easy enough to guess."

She gave him a shaky smile, "What issues do you have? Some girl break your heart or were you the one doing the breaking?"

Not wanting to go into the whole coma for half his life and risk her seeing him the way everyone who found out ended up seeing him he just nodded, "I'd rather know how you felt first."

Biting her lip she pulled her knees up placing her chin on her knees as she looked at him, "I'm scared of how I feel for you." She took a deep unneeded breath, "I like you, you make me want things I have been…well avoiding for some time."

"I won't hurt you," Seth caressed her check. Slowly giving her the chance to stop him he leaned in keeping his eyes on hers as he brought his lips to hers. His kiss was more a caress barely brushing hers and pulling away too soon for her taste.

Alyssa followed him as he pulled back pushing her lips into his, deepening the kiss as her hands went to his face. Seth responded eagerly his hands going to her waist and hair pulling her closer as she relaxed her body to press back into his and she parted her lips to trace her tongue along his lips. Seth responded parting her lips to draw her tongue into his mouth enticing it to dance with his.

Pulling back when she felt her fangs begin to itch she pressed her forehead to his, "I'm different than most girls."

"I know; that's why I like you."

"You say that now…"

Seth kissed her again, "I'm not like most guys."

"I like you Seth," she admitted to him.

He gave her that grin, "Then will you go on a real date with me? I'll take you out to dinner or something, I'll think of something good."

She gave him a smile, "I'll go on a date with you, why don't you call me about it tomorrow. I really should be going."

Seth nodded, "You can count on it."

Alyssa stood up from the couch, Seth standing with her and walking her to the door after she slipped her shoes back on. He helped her put her coat back on then leaned in and kissed her again soft yet firm making her smile as she pulled back, "I'll see you later."

Seth shut the door after she got on the elevator and did the air guitar strumming a hard cord, "YEAH!"

*****

Beth sat with Kayla while she fell asleep in her bed, "It's okay. The bad men can't get you here okay. We won't let anything happen to you, and we'll be right down stairs or down the hall okay. We even have this monitor okay, so if you need us just call okay."

"Will you stay until I…" she yawned, "…fall asleep? Please?"

"Of course," Beth leaned in and kissed her forehead.

*****

After Kayla was sound asleep Beth adjusted her covers over her once more before heading back downstairs to join the others. Mick smiled at her as she made her way towards him to sit in his lap and in his arms and he hugged her tight.

"So what did Ben have to say about the attack?"

Mick tenses, "They had a leak. Turns out one of his men was on the payroll. He gave the location, Carpov knew it wasn't any good now that she already testified but he wanted to make sure she was taken care of after her 'betrayal' as he put it."

"What's going to happen to the rat?"

"He'll be joining his good friend soon. The men who Carpov sent through his lawyer were picked up today."

Beth sighed and snuggled into Mick's arms, "So what do the plans look like?"

Mick smiled as he kissed her head stroking her hair as he nodded to David who was holding the sketches the contractor had left. After stopping by the loft and taking measurements and grabbing the few things they had taken home that they hadn't bothered to unpack.

David reached over and handed Beth the sketches and she looked them over, "These look wonderful Mick. I really like how he combined our needs as vampires in with the needs to keep a normal looking space."

"I agree, I think both look great." Candice was more than happy to point out ideas when Felix was working on the plans. David soon found out watching her make the plans she thought of some ideas for their place as well.

Mick kissed Beth's neck again, "Both here and the loft can be fixed to fit our needs, so the question is where do we want to live?"

Beth looked over her shoulder to Mick, "Where do you want to live?"

"It's up to you my love. I have you, I don't care where we live. Whatever makes you happy."

Candice whispered into David's ear, "That was a good answer." He rewarded her with a mischievous grin before turning their attention back to Mick and Beth.

Beth looked at both the plans again, "Would it be too much to do both? I mean, look this is your childhood home Mick and it is so beautiful and warm and…so full of memories. A real home, with a yard and neighbors, and Kayla really likes it here." Beth looked back at the plans, "But the loft is our first place, it holds more memories for us. Your office is there and I really love the loft."

Mick nodded, "We can make both renovations no problem. But how do you propose we live in both?"

Beth grinned, "We can make this our home, the three of us. Keep your office at the loft, make the changes, after I'm turned because I plan on being turned there, picking up right where we left off. Listen right now Kayla is going to be home, but she is so bright Mick. She'll start school next year, I'll finally start working with you. We can keep work and home separate for now while she is young, no danger of your clients knowing where we live. At the same time we have a great place there to catch some extra down time if we need it and once Kayla grows up we could move back here."

"Sounds like I have a very wise and intelligent wife," Mick kissed her forehead.

"Right now, I'd say keep what you have. While you are being turned and Kayla is staying with Jean and Josef I'll supervise the construction here," David volunteered. "Then after you all move back in the construction on the loft can begin."

Candice nodded, "I'll help too. Make sure everything is done right," she winked at Beth.

Mick took the plans from Beth's hands and set them down, looking over to Candice and David. "As much as I appreciate all of your help I'm going to have to say goodnight."

He looked to the monitor, Beth blushed knowing Mick really meant they have a few hours to finish part of what they started the night before. David and Candice took the hint and quickly got up and gave their friends a wave goodbye before heading out. Beth looked to Mick as he set the security system, "Why Mr. St. John what do you have in mind?"

"Making the most of what time we have to ourselves," he leaned in kissing her as he picked her up into his arms, slipping the monitor in his back pocket and heading up the stairs.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44: Adult Time

**Chapter 44: Adult Time**

Beth kissed her way along Mick's neck as he carried her into their bedroom to set her on the bed. Beth grinned as Mick shut the door and set the monitor on the bedside table before tugging off his Henley, "We have to be quite for now. But once the renovations are finished and our room is soundproofed…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Why Mr. St. John you are naughty," Beth giggled as he stalked up her body on the bed until he was above her.

Mick kissed her hard and fast before moving to her jaw and down her neck, "No I simply know my wife." His kisses continued down her chest as he unbuttoned her blouse, "And I know our love, our passion is not quite." Beth was breathing hard pushing into Mick as her hands roamed across his back and shoulders.

Mick slipped the straps of her bra down enough he could easily pull the cup down to expose her left nipple to him before taking it in his mouth. Beth bit her lip as she moaned, his tongue teasing it to a hard peak before moving to the right. Hands in his hair Beth pulled harder, "Mick, get those jeans off."

Giving each nipple a final pinch Mick rolled off of Beth and onto his back as he took off his jeans. Beth sat up and shrugged her arms out of her open blouse and got rid of the bra before Mick rolled back over top of her pinning her beneath his naked body, "Let's get these jeans off you shall we."

Beth lifted up to help Mick pull her jeans and panties off before covering her body with his once more. Mick used his knee to nudge her legs apart feeling her heat as he leaned over her his hard length pressing just above her as his lips took hers. He kissed her leisurely filling it with passion, hunger, and pure happiness he always felt in her arms. Beth responded in same moving her body against him urging him to give them what they both needed, to make them one. Without breaking the kiss Mick moved himself just so and pushed the head of his shaft just inside her lips. Beth was breathing hard into the kiss thrusting her hips up trying to get more of him inside of her, "Please Mick."

Smiling as he continued to kiss her around her pleading he slowly sank deeper into her pulling out after ever inch gained. Beth was withering under him in need, his own control slipping away as he played this delicious game. "Are you ready for me baby?"

Beth bit his lower lip hard, "Yes."

Growling Mick thrust home sheathing himself completely. Beth gasped out in pleasure feeling him fill her depths, unmoving at first just feeling the connectedness as Mick deepened the kiss once more. Beth moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust within her, his cock matching the motion on his tongue. Slowly at first Mick captured her hands in his pinning them above her head as he worked her but as her panting and moaning increased and she began to thrust into his every move Mick released her hands to push one of his own down between them to stroke her engorged pearl. Beth broke from the kiss breathing deep breathes trying to keep from screaming with pleasure as Mick trailed his mouth down her neck to her breasts nipping each of them. She could see the end, she was so close. As his tongue flicked over her nipple his finger mimicked the action to her pearl as he drove hard shattering her. Beth stifled the scream as best as she could as she clung to Mick holding him tight as he continued to drive her working her through her orgasm before sinking his fangs into her right breast. Beth felt herself come again followed soon by Mick's juices filling her as he drew on her breast his tongue massaging her nipple while he took one last swallow.

After closing the wound Mick pulled from her breast to look at her face, eyes closed, hair around her face damp with perspiration, and a satisfied smile on her face as her chest rose and fell heavy with each breath. Grinning a knowing grin Mick moved them to their sides resting his face just inches from hers, "I love you."

Beth didn't open her eyes at first just smiled, "I love you too." When Mick slowly withdrew from her is when her eyes opened and a soft whimper escaped her lips.

Mick leaned forward and kissed her, "I wish I could stay buried deep inside you and never leave but…rest assured I will be back there soon enough."

Beth gave him a grin as she kissed him once before standing up and walking to the bathroom letting Mick admire her retreating form. When she came out she was cleaned up and had on her PJ's so if Kayla woke up she wouldn't have to think about why she was naked. Mick had already slipped on his red bottoms and readjusted the covers.

"You should go to your freezer."

Mick patted the spot next to him, "I will, after you fall asleep."

Beth smiled wide and quickly crawled in beside him, "Have I ever told you how much I love falling asleep in your arms?"

Mick kissed her neck, "Once or twice."

Beth snuggled closer to him breathing in the scent of him, letting it lull her to sleep. Once she was out Mick carefully disentangled himself from her arms and legs before covering her back up. He slipped down the hall and to Kayla's door to check on her, still asleep. He slipped in and placed a kiss to her forehead before heading back towards the freezer. As he climbed into his freezer and shut the door he couldn't help but listen to the steady heartbeats of the two women in his life, his family. The thought of his family pulled him into a deep rest.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45: Ice Skating

**Chapter 45: Ice Skating**

Seth pulled up outside the address Alyssa had given him to pick her up thankful his sister had leant him her car for the time being. He had gotten his license but not a car yet. As he made his way into the lobby he went to the desk clerk and said he was here to see Alyssa Spencer, the elderly man smiled at him and asked him to wait on the bench. Seth sat the gentleman phoned her condo and told him she would be right down.

When he heard the elevator coming to the floor Seth stood and went to stand in front of them holding the rose behind his back. When the doors parted Seth's eyes took in the tight of her in front of him in a royal purple cashmere scoop top sweater and dark curve fitting jeans , her red locks down over her shoulders wavy and bouncy, "Wow you look amazing."

Alyssa stepped off the elevator and towards Seth, "Is it okay? I didn't know what to wear, you wouldn't tell me where you're taking me."

Seth snapped out of his trance and held the rose out for her, "What you're wearing is perfect."

Alyssa took the offered rose and brought it to her nose taking in the sweet scent, "Thank you."

Seth offered his arm placing his hand over hers as it went through his arm and lead her out the door and towards his sisters car. After helping her in he quickly went over and got in taking a few deep breathes trying to remember to make this good, not to think too hard about kissing her again.

*****

When they pulled up outside the ice rink Alyssa looked over to Seth, "What do you have planned?"

He cut the engine and got out hurrying over to help her out, "Well you said no dinner so…I thought this would be fun and different."

Seth walked her inside where the rest of the people were skating and laughing and listening to 80's songs, "So…have you ever went ice skating?"

Alyssa gave Seth a kiss on the cheek, "Not in a very long time."

The tension in his shoulders relaxed seeing her smile, he had been unsure of what to do for their first date wanting it to be special and something they haven't already done as friends. She pulled him over to the rental counter and they gave their sizes and got their skates. As they laced up Seth put his hand on her arm, "If you get cold in here you can borrow my coat."

Looking around, "It's not too cold, it feels wonderful." Her eyes fell back to Seth, "But thank you for the offer, very chivalrous."

After they finally got out onto the ice they started skating together, Seth took her hand in his once he was steady on his skates. They skated in circles talking and laughing and both attempting new things, Alyssa showing off some of her grace with a jump spin but to make it look good she stumbled on the landing letting Seth catch her. Before long they were the only ones left on the ice and a voice on the loudspeaker said they were closing in 15 minutes.

Seth pulled her towards the exit so they could swap their skates for shoes both still laughing, "We're closing them down."

Alyssa sat down gently and started unlacing her skates, "I didn't even realize everyone else had gone."

"That means my devious plan is working and you were having such a good time you lost track of everything else."

"Devious plan huh…" she gave him a look, "What's so devious about it?"

"A true genius never reveals their plan," he made a gracious bow making her giggle.

Seth slipped his shoes back on and looked up in time to see Alyssa zipping up her boots and pulling her jeans back down over top the view of her shapely bottom as she was bent over making him drop his skates. When Alyssa stood up Seth was gathering the skates and took them back to the counter; he apologized for holding them up before taking Alyssa's hand once more and leading her out to the car.

"It's just after 11 now," Seth started the engine unsure if it was too late to suggest coffee.

Alyssa reached over and took his hand, "Back to my place?" Seth didn't say anything just started in that direction.

*****

As they stood outside Alyssa's door keys hanging in the lock Alyssa's back pressed against the wall beside the door as they kissed. Seth held one hand on her hip the other at her neck pulling her closer to him so happy to be kissing her not caring about anything else in the world. As he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers, "It's as good as I remember."

"It was only last night," Alyssa ran her hand up his chest.

"I know but it was so amazing I thought it was a dream."

Alyssa pulled him back to her lips kissing him just like the night before, tasting his lips and mouth until she felt the familiar itch and pulled back panting. "I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to come in tonight."

Seth was breathing slightly harder as well, "I understand." He kissed her softly once more before stepping back, "I'll see you soon."

Nodding Alyssa opened her door with one hand careful not to mess up her rose, the other not wanting to let go of him. She knew she had to, as much as she wanted him she couldn't risk it yet she'd either have to tell him what she was and hope for the best or learn to control herself. "Thank you for tonight it was…amazing."

Seth pulled her towards him once more and kissed her hard before releasing her giving her a grin, "One for the dreams."

Alyssa stepped inside and shut the door locking it as she leaned on it for support. She could hear him out in the hallway doing some sort of dance while he waited for the elevator that only made it harder for her not to open the door to him. As the elevator doors shut Alyssa went to the fridge and got herself a tall glass of O negative before heading to the call of sub zero oblivion.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46: Staying With Friends

**Chapter 46: Staying With Friends**

**1 Month Later…**

Beth was in Kayla's room helping her pack some things for her stay with Josef and Jean knowing she would end up coming home with three times this. "Jean's looking forward to your stay," Beth tried to engage Kayla in conversation since she had gone quite.

"I like Ms. Jean."

Beth stopped what she was doing and sat down patting her lap for Kayla to come sit with her. Kayla sat on Beth's lap keeping her face down; Beth gently pulled her chin up, "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I want to stay here with you and Mr. Mick."

Beth smiled, "Oh Kayla you know we want that too and I promise you will be back with us soon. Right now though we need you to be a big brave girl okay?" Beth kissed her forehead, "We have to have some construction done on the house and we can't stay here while they do that with all the dust and mess…yuck" Beth made a face making Kayla grin.

"So while that is happening you get to stay with Mr. Josef and Ms. Jean; you were excited about this yesterday. I know for a fact Ms. Jean can't wait to see you, she has special time planned for you two."

Kayla smiled, "I like Ms. Jean."

"What is it that is bothering you today?"

Kayla hugged Beth tight, "I'm scared."

Beth hugged her back, "Scared of what sweetie?"

"Mr. Josef…I don't think he likes me."

Beth gave a chuckle, "Oh Kayla just ignore Mr. Josef." Pulling back so Kayla could see her face Beth gave her a smile, "Mr. Josef doesn't have any experience with children, but he will love you. Just be yourself."

Kayla let out a huff, "Okay…"

"Do you want to know a secret about Mr. Josef?" Kayla nodded, "He looks mean and intimidating but he's really a big teddy bear on the inside. He just doesn't like to show it off but Ms. Jean knows it's true."

Kayla giggled, "I guess so."

Beth stood up holding Kayla in her arms and leaning her back before pulling her back up making her giggle, "There's that smile. Why don't we finish packing?"

Kayla nodded and went to helping Beth pack some of her things making sure she took her reading device and all her story books she promised to read to Jean. Beth couldn't help but chuckle to herself thinking of Josef as the big bad wolf scaring looking girls with a single look. She was sure he wasn't as enthused to help as Jean but she knew Kayla would surprise him; she isn't the average little girl.

*****

Coop and Danielle walked slowly from their latest doctor appointment, "I'm so glad everything is looking good." Coop helped her into the car before going to the driver's side to get in.

"Yes but I will be so happy for our baby to come out. I think boy or girl, this one will like soccer, at least it seems to like it now using my ribs as a ball." Danielle only half joked; at this point in the pregnancy everything seemed to be hitting her at once, having never felt any real apprehension about it before being hit with so much was taking its toll.

"Our little boy or girl will be out soon. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, right now I just want to go home and clean up."

Coop reached over and took her hand in his, "I'll help you get in the shower. The water will help you relax, even help ease some of the tension in your back."

Rolling her head to face him she couldn't help but sigh, "You're going to be a wonderful dad."

Coop's grin grew ten times, "I hope so, you are already a wonderful mom. Just think of all this pain and discomfort you're in now, when they hit the teens you can use that as ammo."

Danielle smiled as they made their way home the promise of a long steamy shower calling to her achy back.

*****

Mick left the loft early having made all the arrangements for the night and making sure all the calls to work line were put through to his answering service that would advise them he would be out of town on business for a month or so. He got back just as Beth and Kayla were finishing dinner.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Kayla ran to Mick and hugged his legs.

Mick bent down and lifted her up, "Are you excited about your stay with Josef and Jean?"

Kayla gave a nod, "I'm ready." Mick caught Beth's face as she mouthed, 'I'll explain later.'

"Okay then let's get you loaded up and head on over there."

Kayla got down and went to the couch and sat beside her two suitcases, "Ms. Beth and me already got ready."

Mick smiled and he took hold of the two handles and lifted them with ease. Beth grabbed her purse and followed them out the door and to the Benz.

*****

When they arrived at Josef's Jean was standing outside waiting on them with the butler who took little Kayla's bags up towards her room. "Good evening Kayla. I'm looking forward to having you here."

Kayla was smiling as she returned Jean's hug, "I brought my books so I could read to you…" she looked down slowly "…and Mr. Josef if he wants."

Jean could sense her unease about Josef and had to force herself not to laugh; Josef had the same sense of unease about a child coming into their home. She had spent the previous days making sure the freshies knew to keep a low profile and to make sure everything would appear normal.

Mick and Beth followed in behind them Beth leaning into Mick's neck, "Kayla is scared of Josef; she doesn't think he likes her."

Mick couldn't help but chuckle, "What did you tell her?"

"That he has no experience with kids and is really a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

Mick stopped just inside the door pulling Beth tight into his arms as he kissed her his lips still grinning wide, "That was brilliant."

*****

Jean lead a very happy Kayla into the den where Josef was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't have to focus too much on the noise or mess he knew was soon to come. He looked up as he heard Jean and Kayla enter and heard Jean's vampiric warning, "Be nice she's scared."

Josef gave his best smile and came around the desk to kneel down to be at her level, "Hello again Kayla you remember me right?"

Kayla nodded silently. Josef looked up to Jean then back to Kayla, "Well we're happy to have you staying with us. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Thank you," Kayla looked up to Jean.

Taking pity on both of them Jean leaned down, "Why don't we go get you unpacked?" Kayla nodded quickly up and down making Jean laugh. "Okay why don't you go say goodbye to Mick and Beth while I talk to Josef."

Kayla walked over to Mick and Beth who were smiling and hold each other as they walked into the room. Jean stood up with Josef, "See that wasn't so hard."

Josef pulled her closer and kissed her lips, "I'm trying. I don't know what to say to a kid."

Jean swatted his chest, "Just be nice. She's scared of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

Jean looked over her shoulder as Mick, Beth and Kayla said their goodbyes, "I heard Beth telling Mick she was scared this is all new for her Josef and she's scared you don't like her."

Josef grinned, "I'll try to help but you know I'm a fish out of water here."

Jean pulled his jacket towards her, "You'll do fine. She's a good girl."

Josef raised an eyebrow, good and kids didn't mix as far as he was concerned but he wasn't going to argue that. He simply nodded and kissed her. Behind them Mick and Beth gave Kayla a big hug and walked towards them Mick clearing his throat.

Josef pulled from the kiss, "All the good byes said?"

Kayla nodded and Mick moved to place his hand on Josef shoulder, "Thanks for this."

"Of course brother. You two get out of here, swing by the kitchen first."

Mick nodded and took Beth in his arms, "We'll see you soon Kayla. Have fun."

Kayla nodded as she stood with Jean. Mick pulled Beth towards the kitchen while Jean took Kayla upstairs to unpack. As they walked out the door bag full of fresh blood in hand Mick kissed Beth's cheek, "Ready for tonight?"

"More than anything."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47: I’m Different

**Chapter 47: I'm Different**

Alyssa paced in her loft as she waited for the desk clerk to call and tell her Seth was on his way up. She was dressed in simple curve hugging jeans and vintage tee; she didn't know how he was going to react to her news. They had gotten so close to each other this past month she was finding it harder to keep herself in check when things got heated.

She knew she had to tell him the truth, better her tell him than keep playing with fire. He would either accept her for what she was, a vampire, or he wouldn't. Her gut turned at the thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone started to ring. Taking a calming breath she answered, "Hello…thank you Bernie." Alyssa set the phone down and began to pace again Seth would be at her door in a few short seconds.

When she heard the elevator doors open Alyssa opened her door and smiled as Seth approached taking her in his arms and kissing her. "Hi."

Alyssa smiled up at him, "I…we…need to talk."

Seth's smile dropped as he followed her into her place shutting the door quickly, "What's this about Allie?"

Alyssa pulled him to the couch to sit giving a shaky smile. As he sat cautiously on the couch unsure what was about to happen, why she looked worried, she turned to sit facing him her knee touching his as she held his hand. "There is something you need to know about me Seth. Just promise me you'll listen."

"Of course I'll listen," Seth squeezed her hand.

Alyssa took a deep breath to still herself for what she had to say looking into Seth's worried eyes, "I'm not like you. I'm different…I'm a…vampire."

As she held herself ready for him to flip out he surprised her by simply raising his brow, "Right you're a vampire."

"I know it sounds crazy Seth but I'm being serious. I'm over a century old, I sleep in a freezer at night, I don't eat food because I drink blood. That's why I was blowing you off to begin with, I didn't want to do this…"

"Show me," even as he said the words Seth felt himself believing her. As impossible as it sounded he believed her. He had questioned her non food issue before and she was very upset about this so…it had to mean something.

Alyssa took her hands from his quickly and turned away allowing the change to take over before turning to look at him. Seth's eyes widened as he took in her icy eyes and fangs, "You're eyes…"

She turned away shutting her eyes as she felt the tears coming but Seth took her hand, "No hey look at me again."

When she did he saw the tear that had escaped, instinctively he reached over and wiped it away. "Why are you crying?"

Her body froze as his hand stayed against her cheek his thumb caressing her jaw softly, "So I guess you really are a vampire…or this is a very strange dream…WOW."

She let her features return and gave a shaky smile, he was still there caressing her cheek no less, "Yeah, I am."

"This is a new one."

She kept his eyes as she asked the next question, "So now what?"

"I don't know. Hell when you said we needed to talk I thought you were going to break up with me," he shrugged.

"I tell you I'm a blood sucking vampire and that's the only thing on your mind," Alyssa sat back confused.

"What am I supposed to say? I see you sitting here with me eyes and fangs, telling me but what am I supposed to say? I mean you're still the same Allie you were 10 minutes ago. It's not like you've tried to like bite me or anything."

"I wouldn't never do that without your consent," she looked away slightly insulted before she remembered he wouldn't know enough to be insulting her.

"I do have a question," she looked back to him, "I have lots of questions believe me but why now? Why tell me now?"

She gave him a smile, "Because you're you. You're so…you make it hard for me to contain myself sometimes. I really care for you Seth and you needed to know. I understand if you think I'm a monster—"

"What? No way, I mean I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're not the only vampire in LA?"

"Not by a long shot."

"You're a nurse, you help people for a living so I can't see you hurting anyone so there must be another way you get the blood."

She smiled and nodded, "I don't feed fresh. Although some vampires do all the time but they don't go out and kill. You can pay for it, I guess you'd say a blood escort, you pay for blood instead of sex. I told you I'm different than you."

"I'm different too," Seth said it resolutely. "I was in a coma for over half my life." Alyssa tilted her head to the side and listened as Seth told her about his accident and how he woke up 21 years old and totally lost. He told her about all the problems learning to adapt and come back to the world as we know it, having no experience with people let alone women. He told her he didn't tell people because once they found out they treated him different, like he was a fragile piece of glass something to be pitied.

Once he finished telling her his story they both sat in silence for what seemed like hours before he finally broke the silence, "So you're a vampire and I'm coma guy. Strange things to say the least."

Alyssa gave him a smile, "You're just you."

"And you're just Allie."

Tears started to form in her eyes again as he held her hands, she tried to look away to regain her composure. Her emotions going wild, he wasn't running for the hills, he actually seemed pretty easy going about the whole idea, he was accepting her. Seth pulled her to face him pressing his forehead to hers, "So…is there anything I need to know about dating a vampire?"

She laughed, "Well…when we kiss you might feel my fangs. I won't bite you, they just…sometimes when things get heated they come out."

"Can we…I mean is it possible for us to…you know?"

Alyssa grinned, "Have sex. Yes we can, it happens all the time just ask…"

"Ask who?"

Pulling back she looked into his eyes, she hadn't meant to expose everyone else but she was being honest with him she couldn't stop now. "Your friends, Josef, Jean, David, Candice, and Mick."

"Are you serious? Mick…Josef makes sense but…how?"

Alyssa gave Seth quick rundown of what she knew. Josef was her sire, her creator, and what she had learned from talking with him and their little catch up. How David had turned Candice when she was dying, and how Mick planned to turn Beth.

Seth leaned his head back against the couch, "If my sister only knew the truth about her friends."

"Danielle knows. From what I understand she was told because she was helping Josef and needed that information. Coop knows too but I think he saw something and had to be told."

"So my sister knows I've been dating a vampire and didn't mention it."

"I don't know. I'm not sure who knows about me, all the other vampires could sense it but as for the humans I don't know if they know or not."

"This is a lot to take in," Seth rubbed his temples. "Are we okay though?"

She smiled at him, "You don't have a problem with me being a vampire?" He shook his head, "We're better than okay."

Seth spent the next few hours asking her questions about being a vampire. Anything and everything he could think of from bats and stakes, to even seeing her freezer she mentioned, he asked and saw. By the end of the night both were yawning and Seth took leave but not before kissing her hard not letting go until he felt her fangs come out.

As he left and she started stripping to get into subzero oblivion she grabbed her cell and dialed Josef. She got his voicemail, "I told Seth the truth about me. He accepts it." She was about to disconnect when she thought for a second, "Thanks again Josef."

After disconnecting she put her phone on the charger and climbed into her freezer.

*****

Seth wandered into his place dazed and confused not sure if this was all just a dream. It seemed too crazy to be real, but it all felt so right too. When he felt her fangs against his lip he wanted to lick them, feel them bit him. Dream or not, vampire or not he didn't care he liked Alyssa.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48: No Interruptions

**Chapter 48: No Interruptions**

Mick went right to the fridge to put the blood away while Beth shut and locked the door setting the security on high. When Mick turned back Beth had hung up her coat and was digging through her purse, "I'm turning my phone off."

Mick pulled his out of his pocket and turned it off as well, "Sounds good. No interruptions."

Beth shook her head, "No everyone we care about is safe and taken care of. If anyone tries to interrupt this time vampire or not I will stake them."

Mick chuckled as he pulled Beth into his arms, "I believe you said something about picking up where we left off…" he trailed a kiss to her ear "…maybe you should go upstairs and take your shower."

Beth nodded, "Don't be too long."

As Beth disappeared upstairs Mick walked into his office and called the lobby making sure everyone was aware he was not to be disturbed for any reason before unplugging the phone. Call made Mick went to the fridge and had a full glass to help settle his nerves. Beth was finally going to be his…forever.

The water in the shower upstairs cut off, Mick washed out his glass and took the stairs two at a time. When he came in a feeling of de ja vu washed over him seeing Beth standing in the doorway to the bathroom skin and hair still damp from the shower wearing nothing but a robe and a smile. Quickly Mick pulled his shirt and tossed it to the floor as he crossed the room to Beth.

Beth kissed him hard grinding herself into him before pushing him back, "This is where you tell me to lay down." Mick just nodded as he watched Beth slip the robe off letting it pool to the floor at her feet; as she walked to the bed Beth trailed her hand along Mick's chest. The sheets on the bed were still the same from the last time they were going to do this, simple black in case any blood got on them simply toss into the incinerator.

Mick looked over every inch of her flushed body as Beth lay spread before him on their bed, "Come to me Mick."

Mick unfastened his belt and pants and quickly stepped out of them until he was wearing nothing but the heated look in his eyes. Beth felt a shiver course through her body as he crawled over top of her his body against hers she could feel the length of his arousal against her thigh. "Mick…" she whimpered as she pushed against him.

"Soon baby, but first I'm going to enjoy you. All of you." His mouth moved down her shoulder as he kissed, licked, nipped her skin, making her pulse beat wildly, her skin flush as blood rushed to the surface, something he would miss. Beth thought she might go mad by the time he finished kissing every inch of her finally moving to settle between her legs. She knew he was savoring this, how things were one more time with her being human as was she.

She cried out in bliss as Mick's mouth latched onto her clit and began to work his magic as he slid two fingers inside of her. Her hands tugged at the sheets as she screamed her release her body arching into him. He worked her hard through keeping her on the brink with her toes curled up as long as he could before gently bringing her down. When he withdrew from her he licked his fingers clean as he moved back up between her legs kissing her hard pebbled nipples once more before taking her lips. Beth could taste herself on his lips as his tongue danced and mated with hers.

Beth pushed up on Mick's chest rolling him over as she took over, kissing her way down his chest running her tongue across his flat nipples as she went lower. Before she was turned she wanted to do this once more as a human without the worry of fangs; her fingers scratched his inside thigh as he pushed his hips into the air. Beth smiled and licked her lips before taking his tip between her lips. Before long Mick was bucking his hips up into Beth's mouth and hands as she worked him with everything she had savoring the taste of him and his juices.

Mick pulled her up before she could finish him, "Wait Beth…"

She understood, he didn't want to bite her until the time was right; she gave his length one final lick before moving back up his body. In a flash Mick flipped their positions making her gasp. "I love you so much Beth."

"Mick, I love you too. Forever."

"Soon, right now I'm going to love you." As he said the words Mick thrust himself deep within her sheathing himself completely. Both groaned loudly at the feeling. In no hurry to rush this just enjoy the dance Mick began working her in a slow rhythm she found easily. His hands found hers and their fingers laced as he held them beside her head their kisses becoming heavier and deeper as their bucking hips became wilder. Beth was panting into his kisses as she let out moans and whimpers her legs locked around his waist.

Feeling she was close Beth kissed Mick hard before turning her head to the side, "Do it Mick; make me yours forever."

Mick let the change take over as he looked into her eyes filled with love and desire before lowering his mouth to her neck. He kissed along finding the spot, his spot where he would drain her and make her his, but not before he made her come one last time on his own. His hips were piston rodding her now, he licked and sucked until her felt the familiar contractions of her walls and the scream of his name on her lips. He grinned against her neck and sank his fangs into her.

Mick tasted the intensity of her orgasm, her love, her desire to join him forever, everything she felt he tasted. He drank greedily as she climaxed again, pulling with her everything he had to offer. His hips slowed as she came down and he focused himself solely on her heartbeat making sure he did this right.

As her heartbeat began to slow and fade Mick pulled from the wound licking it as he withdrew from her warmth his mind focused on what he had to do. He moved with vampire speed as he sat beside her propping her head up with one hand the other he bit and held to her open lips. The first few drops slid down her throat, "Come on Beth, drink. Drink damn it. You can't leave me."

The blood flowed down her throat and her mouth twitched latching onto the wound and drawing it in. Mick felt the tears in his eyes, she was drinking, she was awake. The sensation of her drinking in his blood, drawing deeply on his hand was so erotic he had forgotten how it could feel having someone draw from you. Sure it had been nice when she drank from him when she was hurt but this, the feel of her fangs pressing against the open flesh as she drank him in. As he started to feel light headed he caressed the side of Beth's face, "That's enough sweetie. Let go."

Beth's eyes opened to the sound of his deep husky voice and saw the teary eyes. She released his arm and looked up to him with blood on her lips and chin, "Mick…"

Her blue eyes more brilliant than ever in their vampire form, and her little fangs sticking out from under her lip, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Oh Beth, I love you Beth. For eternity."

Beth ran her tongue over her fangs and felt her own tears, "I love you too Mick, forever."

Mick kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, "How do you feel baby?"

Beth looked up to him, "I feel…" she yawned "…tired."

Leaning down Mick picked her up and took her into the bathroom where he wiped the blood from her mouth and chin as well as from his arm before carrying her to their doublewide. "Sleep well my love. I will be right here with you when you wake up." Beth didn't respond she was out. Mick kissed her hair as he pulled her body against him so they could rest. Mick let out a sigh feeling how nice it was to have Beth with him for the first time in their double freezer, "Now we have forever baby."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49: Gentle Persuasion

**Chapter 49: Gentle Persuasion**

Jean sat on the bed with Kayla as she yawned, "Why don't you go to sleep, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Kayla nodded and slipped under the covers, "You're nice Ms. Jean. I really like you."

Jean smiled softly at her, "Thank you. You're very sweet you know."

"Is Mr. Josef really a teddy bear?"

Jean stifled a smile, "What do you mean?"

"Ms. Beth told me Mr. Josef seems scary but he's really a teddy bear. She said you know he is."

"Mr. Josef doesn't mean to scare you Kayla. He has to be scary for work so people don't try and bully him, do you understand?" Kayla nodded, "Sometimes Mr. Josef forgets he doesn't have to act like that with everyone."

Kayla nodded, "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Don't you worry about Mr. Josef, he doesn't know you yet. Just be yourself okay and he'll see what I see."

"Okay."

Jean kissed her on the forehead and tucked the covers around her, "Now get some sleep."

*****

Josef was sitting back in his chair sipping a blood laced scotch when Jean came in. "Is the rugrat asleep?" Jean frowned at him, "What?"

She shook her head as she leaned on the arm of his chair, "I know this wasn't your idea, and you don't like having her here Josef—"

"Hold on Jean. I made you a promise, I love you and I will do anything I can to make you happy. You wanted to do this, I have done everything I can to make this happen, to make this work. I have no idea what else to do."

Jean looked down, "I'm sorry I know you've been supportive."

Josef leaned forward and set his scotch down before pulling Jean into his lap, "Now tell me what's got you upset."

She shrugged, "I'm not. I am having a good time with Kayla. We just had a talk. She thinks you're scary Josef. I know you've worked a long time on your reputation and you want people to be scared of you but…"

Josef let out a sigh, "I didn't mean to scare her. She isn't half as bad as I expected." He let out a laugh, "I figured I'd have paint or crayons on the walls by now, things broken, and the ringing of screams in my ears."

Jean snuggled into his chest, "She has dealt with that monster of a father and being scared of doing the wrong thing and her mom getting hurt already. She is so sweet Josef I just hate that she is scared of you." Jean let out a soft sigh, "She is good, if you spent more time with her at Mick and Beth's you would know this. They have no trouble, she is very respectful little girl and is quite and curious. I thought you two would get along."

"What made you think that?"

Jean smiled, "She's curious and likes to ask questions, when she's comfortable, and I could just see her following you around asking you questions and she loves stories. You have a way about telling stories Josef, making the past seem real, because it is real for you."

Josef grinned, "I just don't want her to be afraid anymore. She's been through that enough."

Josef squeezed his arms around her more tightly, "I'll work on making more of an effort with her."

Jean leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Josef pulled her lips to his, "I may need some help though." Jean nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him in lingering, lazy and passionate way. When Josef pulled away he gave her that sexy smirk, "Let's go upstairs."

*****

David was sitting on the couch going over some papers when Candice came from the kitchen with two glasses, "I got you something."

David smiled up at her as he took the glass kissing her softly as she leaned in, "Thanks. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

Candice sat beside David tucking her feet under her, "I can't wait to start helping with the renovations."

"Felix and the guys will get there around 10am."

"We'll be there. Besides I have a special task to handle."

David set his papers down on the coffee table and turned to Candice as she drank her blood, "What task would this be?"

Candice grinned, "Well Beth wants Kayla to have a special room. Yes the room she's in now is good but Beth talked to Mick and they decided they wanted it to be her room, completely her. So she asked if I would help with it, I have free reign to design and decorate it. Plus I have to keep an eye on you boys make sure you're not forgetting anything."

David drank the rest of his blood and sat the glass on the table with the papers, "That was very nice of you to agree to help. I think it will be good for them."

Candice leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Don't be too long with this. We have a lot of work to do and we'll need our energy."

David watched as she went to the kitchen and rinsed out their glasses before sticking them in the dishwasher. She gave him a wink as she headed up the stairs to their freezer. David let out a sigh and picked up his papers he still had a few more things to go over before joining her.

*****

Carpov sat on the uncomfortable cot in his cell staring at the wall just arms length away. He thought about his business and how he had lost it all. His organization brought down all because of a silly woman. He was sure taking up with that young model had been a good idea, she was sweet and niave, she did what she was told and never asked any questions.

He had just seen his contact on the squad shortly before they were closed in for the night, he knew that the traitor bitch wife of his was dead. He was happy for the news. The more upsetting news came from his lawyer, he was glum about any chance for an appeal and with his funds being held his lawyer resigned. Now he was in his jail cell, alone, no power and a floundering reputation, and no chance of release.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50: Playing Nice

**Chapter 50: Playing Nice**

Josef slipped out of the freezer kissing Jean on the head softly as he left her to get some more rest. As he came from the shower and got dressed in simple designer jeans and tee he heard soft pattering of feet in the hallway. He walked to the door and stepped outside making sure the door shut behind him. Kayla looked up and saw Josef freezing in place.

Josef smiled, "Good morning Kayla."

She looked down at the floor, "Good morning. Where is Ms. Jean?"

Josef took in her little form in her pink pjs and scented the air; she was scared of him, "Jeans still sleeping right now."

Kayla nodded her small head, "Thank you. I'll wait in the room for her." She started to turn back toward her room and Josef watched her, she was actually pretty good.

"Kayla, are you hungry?"

She stopped and turned around looking at him and nodded her head yes. "Come on then let's go down to the kitchen and see what there is for you to eat."

Josef walked towards her and towards the top of the stairs, Kayla walked with him and hesitantly placed her small hand in his to go down the stairs. Josef tired hard to focus on making sure he didn't squeeze this tiny hand too tight but tight enough to show he was holding it. He had no idea what he was doing as they walked slowly down the steps, Josef making adjustments for her small legs, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did thank you."

As they made their way into the kitchen Josef walked over to the cabinets he knew held the human food he really knew nothing about. He racked his brain for something to talk about, something friendly and fun, but what did you talk to a 4 year old about? He reached for a box of apple cinnamon cherrories and held them up, "Do you like these?"

Kayla nodded. Josef went about pouring a bowl and then went to retrieve the milk pouring that on top, this much he could manage. He placed the bowl in front of her before grabbing her a spoon, "Eat up."

After she took the first few bites with Josef just watching her she set her spoon down, "Are you going to eat Mr. Josef?"

He looked down in front of him, "I'm not really a breakfast kind of guy."

She went back to picking up her spoon, "So do you like living with Mick and Beth?"

Kayla's smile lit up, "Yes I do. They are so nice, and Ms. Beth plays games with me and is helping teach me to read more. My mommy started but…she's with the angels now."

"That's very impressive that you are already reading."

Kayla caught Josef's eye and he gave her a smile, "I could…I could show you. I could read you one of my books…if you want."

Josef grinned thinking if she only knew he was just as nervous about her as she was about him, "That sounds nice." Kayla gave him a smile then went back to eating her cereal. Josef grinned to himself, this wasn't so hard.

*****

After Josef had put her bowl in the sink and ran some water in it and helped her down from the stool and followed her into her room to pick up her reading device. They walked back downstairs as she explained this helped her read, when she didn't know one of the words it told her. Josef was quite impressed with this.

As they made their way into the den Josef sat in his usual chair while Kayla stood before him. She looked at Josef and bit her lip as if weighing the options, normally when she read with someone she sat in their lap. Josef held out his hand for her and she slowly and carefully sat in his lap. Once she was settled she opened the book on the electronic device and pulled her magic pen to the start button on the bottom of the page. She began reading the story of 101 Dalmatians to Josef.

*****

When Jean woke up alone in her freezer she sat up and looked at the time. Her eyes went wide as she realized Kayla was probably already up and waiting for her. She jumped up and threw on some clothes. When she came downstairs she stopped in the doorway of the den a smile tracing her lips as she watched Kayla in Josef's lap reading a story. She backed away from the door slowly not wanting to disturb but Josef had caught he presence and looked over to her.

"See, I told you she was an angel," Jean said in vampire tones.

Josef just gave her a nod before turning his attention back to the story.

*****

Seth knew it was early but every since waking he couldn't help himself he had to see Alyssa. He had to talk to her and know for sure he wasn't just dreaming that she told him she was a vampire. As the elevator stopped on her floor he made his way quickly to her door as it opened right before him.

Alyssa stood before him looking like she just woke up, her hair a mess with a robe wrapped around her. "Seth…it's early. Really early for me, you realize that don't you."

Seth leaned down and kissed her. As their lips first touched he noticed how cold she felt, from the freezer she slept in he was sure. Their kiss deepened as Alyssa leaned into the surprise wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer until he felt fangs come out. He pulled back, "I knew it wasn't a dream."

His forehead pressed to hers she laughed, "You came over here to kiss me to find out if me telling you I was a vampire was a dream or not."

Seth pulled back and gave her a goofy smile, "I had to make sure. Last night…the whole idea seems so unreal."

"And you're okay with it?" She held onto his neck hoping with his sleep he hadn't changed his mind.

Seth pulled her back to him as he kissed her again determined to do one thing in his dreams he wished he had done last night. As the kiss deepened and she moaned into his mouth and her fangs came out, before she could pull back Seth held onto her. He moved his tongue to trace along them feeling the sharpness of the point. Alyssa gasped as she felt his caress of her fang, so intimate, and accepting she wanted to feel so much more of him, taste him.

Alyssa pulled from the kiss breathing hard, "We…probably shouldn't do that before I've had a chance to feed."

Seth cupped her face in his hands and kissed her quickly, "I can't stay. I promised Danielle I would come over, she said she needed my help. I just had to…before I could think about anything else."

Alyssa smiled having gotten herself together, "Go help your sister. I'm going back to my freezer."

Seth kissed her check, "Do you work tonight?"

"No I took a few days off."

"Then I'll see you tonight?"

Alyssa pulled him down for one more kiss before turning him to the still open door, "You better."

As she shut the door behind him Alyssa made her way back to her freezer her body needing rest but feeling totally alive. She knew tonight may be the night, she would need to make sure she was rested and well fed no matter what.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51: I Do

**Chapter 51: I Do**

Jean had joined Josef and Kayla happy to see she was comfortable enough with Josef to stay where she was and not jump to her lap. She gave Josef a smile as Kayla finished her book for him. "That was a fascinating story Kayla. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you Mr. Josef."

"Kayla I need to talk to Mr. Josef alone for a minute. Why don't you go upstairs and I will be up shortly to help you get dressed?"

Kayla nodded and shut her book but surprising both of them Kayla turned and gave Josef a hug before hopping down from his lap. When she was out of the room Jean started to giggle, "See you're good with her."

Josef stood and shook his leg that had fallen asleep beneath her, "She's different than I expected. She's not so bad."

Jean stood up and drew Josef in for a kiss, "Thank you Josef."

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"Danielle called asked if I could come over and help her with something. I told her we had Kayla and she said to bring her along, so we'll head over there. What about you?"

Josef reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and saw he had a missed call from Allie. He listened to it and looked to Jean, "I'm going to go see Allie. She called last night, seems she took the plunge and told Seth about her true nature."

Jean's eyes went wide, "She says he accepted it don't worry."

Jean let herself relax, "Okay I guess I'll see you later tonight. I don't know how long we'll be at Danielle's but I'll have my cell." She walked up and kissed him on the check before heading back upstairs to change into something simple but nice and to help Kayla try on a couple of dresses she had bought for her.

*****

Kayla walked with Jean up the steps to Danielle and Coop's house and knocked. When Coop answered wearing khakis and a nice crisp baby blue button up, greeting them and ushering them inside she wasn't sure why but he looked different.

As they came inside Jean's eyes went wide as she saw Danielle sitting in a simple white sundress on her hand resting on her round stomach as she talked with Seth and a minister. "You're getting married!"

Danielle looked over to see Jean and Kayla and smiled, "I don't want a big fuss."

Coop came in behind Jean, "I told her we could wait until she was able to plan something, but she wants this. I just want to marry her I don't care where or how so…"

Danielle adjusted herself to push up off the couch her brother helping her, "I wanted you and Seth to witness it for us." She looked down to Kayla, "Would you like to be a witness too?"

Kayla smiled and nodded up and down, "I do. Can I help?"

Everyone laughed as they got ready and took their places. Coop pulled Kayla aside and handed her the wedding bands and asked her to hold them for them until the right time. She was excited to have a part to play and took the rings holding them securely in her hands.

The ceremony was simple and sweet, they exchanged their vows and placed rings on each others fingers before kissing to seal it. After words the minister was nice enough to take some pictures of them so Danielle could have them to show their baby. Coop held Danielle in his arms as she leaned back against him sighing contently.

*****

As Mick lay in the doublewide waiting for Beth to awaken for the first time in their freezer he stroked her back and thought of what he would need to do. He knew he had to make sure she had plenty to eat, and would eventually have to work on feeding fresh, something he wasn't entirely comfortable with but for Beth's development he would deal. They had a little girl to come home too and he had to make sure Beth was at her best.

Beth began to stir under his tracing hand a soft groan escaped her lips, "Mick?"

"Right here baby," Mick squeezed her tighter to his chest. "How do you feel baby?"

She sat up on her elbow looking down at him, "I don't know. I should be cold, but this feels really…good. It feels like I can feel each of the ice crystals on my skin, and your skin…" Her hand began to trail along Mick's chest touching his hairs, "You feel so different, so much better."

"Do your fangs ache?"

Beth nodded as her hand continued to caress him, "Then we should get you some food okay; time for your first glass of blood."

Mick slid the door open and got out pulling Beth with him before wrapping one of her silky robes around her and slipping on his red satin pants. He could feel her desire was growing, lord knows he wanted her but he had to make her eat something first.

As he handed her the glass she looked at it bringing it to her nose and sniffing it like a bouquet of roses. Her fangs were peaking out over her lips and her eyes as she looked up at Mick were such a vivid shade of blue, Mick touched his glass to hers, "To forever," and began to drink. Beth followed suit and tipped the glass to her lips tasting the red elixir going down her throat filling her with life. She finished three more glasses before Mick was sure she was full for the moment.

While Mick washed out their glasses Beth made her way to stand behind Mick her hands rubbing over his shoulders and down his arms feeling his skin in a new way. Her lips began in the center of his shoulder blades up to his neck letting her fangs trail along the curve of his muscle. She felt him tremble as he shut off the water. Beth's hands reached down and beneath his red pants and gripped his hard length, her eyes were wide as she felt him anew soft and hard as always but so so ready for her.

She knew if just touching him was this much better and more sensual she could only imagine what sex would be like. Mick could smell her desire and lust radiating off of her but he let her explore, her hand stroking him until he couldn't control himself. Mick pulled Beth from behind him and pinned her against the sink as his mouth devoured hers.

Mick lifted her into his arms and took off for the stairs taking them three at a time until he had Beth pinned against the door to their room. "I want you Mick, I want you so bad."

Mick growled as he shoved her robe apart exposing her to him as she shoved his pants down to pool at his ankles. Her legs wrapped around him as he moved his shaft to her entrance and drove in. Both gasped and moaned at the sensation. Mick worked her hard as her back pressed against the door her legs tightening around him holding him deep inside her as he rammed into her with passion and drive he knew she could handle, and from the way she was thrusting against him she craved too.

Soon they were both rampant with need feeling fangs on fangs as they kissed. Mick pulled from the kiss first his lips going to her neck, "Do it Beth. Feed baby, bite me."

Beth grinned as she licked his neck frantic with need for release, the new sensations he was causing within her she thought she might black out if she didn't come soon. Going on instinct she bit down into Mick's neck tasting everything as his blood flowed into her mouth. Mick groaned as he felt her fangs within his neck sinking his in her neck as he pumped his seed inside her. She tasted different, better, she tasted of love and forever.

As Beth pulled back from Mick's neck she was breathing hard and tears will her eyes, "I love you Mick, oh I love you so much." Mick pulled her to kiss her lips licking his own blood from her lips. As he withdrew from her she whimpered, "I'm so tired again."

Mick kissed her forehead, "That's natural for you baby. I'll put you back in the freezer."

"Fledging 101," she grinned.

Mick chuckled, "Oh yeah, plenty of rest, feeding, and anything else you desire."

"Will you stay with me?"

Mick grinned as he slid the freezer open again, "You couldn't get rid of me for anything. You're stuck with me forever."

A grin formed on her lips before she passed out. Mick cradled her body close to his once more inside the freezer. He wasn't in need of more freezer time just yet but he would always be in need of time with Beth and he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52: Happy For You

**Chapter 52: Happy For You**

Allie was relaxing back and reading a book when a knock startled her from the world of her book. She took in the scent and smiled as she opened the door, "Hello Josef."

Josef stepped in holding a bottle of fresh blood out to her, "Thought you could use this."

Alyssa took the bottle and went to put it in her fridge, "Thank you Josef. So I take it you got my message."

"You told Seth you're a vampire and he accepted it," Josef sat down on the chair Alyssa was just in and picked up the book she had been reading.

"I also told him about you; everyone else too."

Josef's head snapped up, "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I slipped up. I couldn't start lying to him about it then. I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't seemed to accept it."

"Are you sure about that?"

Alyssa grinned, "Yes."

Josef could see how happy she was, "I'm happy for you Allie."

"Thank you Josef. When's the wedding?"

Josef shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. I'm leaving all of the details up to her, she can make it whatever she wants, I just know where I'll be."

Alyssa giggled, "It's so different seeing you like this Josef. I mean wow, you married. The same man who preached the stupidity of the concept, especially when you have forever."

"I was as shocked as you believe you me. I honestly can't imagine spending the rest of eternity without her."

"I'm glad you found her Josef. You two are a very good match." Alyssa made herself comfortable on the couch opposite of Josef, "So I hear rumors that you're watching a child. A real small person."

"Kayla isn't like a normal rugrat, she's different." Alyssa gave Josef a knowing grin that said it all, "I know I can't believe it either but it means a lot to Jean."

"That's so sweet of you Josef. How long is she staying with you?"

"No idea right now. I'm sure you know the story. Mick and Beth are working on adopting her but Beth's turning has already been pushed back and they didn't want to wait. So we're watching her while Mick does the deed." Josef looks at his watch, "She should be one of us now. Anyways we'll watch her until Beth is in control, also they are having some renovations done to the house to make it more vampire friendly while still being homey for Kayla."

Alyssa bit her lip, "So sweet Uncle Josef."

Josef frowned at her, "Uncle Josef?"

"Why not?"

Josef thought about it, being an uncle might not be so bad. Jean would love the idea of having Kayla call her aunt, he and Mick were like brothers. "I'll have to bring this up with them."

"Well as much as I love catching up with you Josef, I have to start getting ready."

He took a look around, "Expecting company?"

"Seth said he would come back when he left his sisters. I think tonight might be the night."

Josef wiggled his eyebrow at her, "Really going to seal the deal then huh. Do you know about Seth…his past?"

"About the coma? Yeah I know. He told me last night when I told him about me."

"And me, lets not forget you spilled the beans about my family."

Alyssa shook her head, "No I just extended it."

"Touché," Josef stood from his chair and gave a bow. "I'll leave you to get dolled up for young Seth."

Alyssa followed him to the door, "Bye Uncle Josef."

Josef shot her one last look before she shut the door laughing. Alyssa looked around her place and started to head towards the bathroom for a shower and to get ready.

*****

"Mick, Beth, I know your busy doing…well each other I would imagine but curious minds want to know how things went. Also Kayla is doing fine. Mick when every you're ready to start the fresh feeding lessons call and I'll send someone over, also if you have a preference men, women, blonde, redhead, whatever let me know." Josef closed his phone grinning knowing they wouldn't have their phones on yet.

Josef opened and shut his phone again he was going to call Jean but decided to hold off. She would come home when she was finished visiting with Danielle and that gave him time to work on a surprise.

*****

After everyone had taken off Coop walked Danielle to the bathroom, he helped her get out of her dress and into a warm shower. Danielle held onto his hand until he got the idea she wanted him to join her. Coop quickly undressed and joined her washing her back for her letting his hands massage her neck, before trailing down to rest on her stomach feeling as their child moved around softly.

After they were out of the shower and drying off Danielle looked over to Coop as he reached for his PJ bottoms, "Coop?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "What is it? Do you need some help?"

Danielle felt her cheeks warm at how caring he was with her always, "Yes I do."

Coop walked the two feet over to her side, "What can I do wife?"

She sighed, "I like the sound of that." She moved her hand to his chest as she leaned up to kiss his lips, "And this is our wedding night."

"OH," his eyes went wide, "I didn't think you would be up for it. It's been a busy day. There's no pressure Danielle, you're my wife now."

"I know I don't have too Coop. I want you…if you—"

Coop silenced her ideas that he didn't want her before she could finish voicing them by taking her lips. He always wanted her, being pregnant and a beached whale as she put it didn't phase him one bit. She was still beautiful to him and always would be. His kiss deepened as he drew her back to the bed. They consummated their marriage completely as Coop showed her his love for her then held her as they fell asleep.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	53. Chapter 53: Sealing the Deal

**Chapter 53: Sealing the Deal**

Seth made his way back up to Alyssa's for the second time today. He had good news about his sister to share. When she opened the door and Seth saw her black halter dress that hugged her curves and stopped mid-thigh his breath and all common sense left him. Alyssa giggled at his reaction, just what she was hoping for, "Come on in."

Shaking his head Seth walked in and tried to form words, "You…damn you look good."

"Thank you."

Unable to take his eyes off of her Seth tried to remember what he had planned to say before she opened the door. Then he realized she was all dressed up and he hadn't planned to go anywhere, "Ummm…where do you want to go tonight?"

Alyssa walked over and sat on the couch patting the seat beside her, "Do we have to go out?"

Seth came to sit beside her, "No I just thought you look so good. You got all dressed up…"

"Maybe I got all dressed up for you." His mouth went dry as he thought of that, what this could mean. "How is your sister?"

"What?"

Alyssa smiled, "How is your sister?"

"Oh sorry, I'm…distracted. Danielle is great," he remembered what he had planned to say as he looked into her eyes. "She called me over to be a witness. Her and Coop got married. Nothing fancy just simple and legal, but it was nice."

"That was sweet. Your sister seems very nice." Alyssa held his eyes as she asked, "Did you tell her…about what you know?"

"Oh that my girl's a vampire and I know she knows? No I didn't want to mention it, it was her day. Although I found myself watching Jean more closely catching signs I feel stupid not to have got before."

Alyssa grinned, "So I'm your girl now huh?"

Seth blushed slightly, "I mean…yeah I hope so."

"I think I like that."

Leaning in Seth pressed his lips to hers igniting the spark of passion. The kiss quickly deepened and her hands pulled him closer his own running up and down her back. As the kiss continued both breathing hard taking in breathes when they could while Seth went with his desire and moved his hand down her hip. Alyssa grinned as she felt his hand and pushed him back on the couch straddling him as she continued kissing him, breathing him in.

He felt his jeans tightening and knew he had to say something. He pulled from the kiss as his hands held her hips, "Allie…we…I didn't bring anything."

Alyssa pulled back and sat back to look at him, "I'm a vampire Seth." She ran her hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Contraception isn't something that needs to be worried about with me. I will probably…change," she stopped unbuttoning his shift and looked into his eyes. "But I won't bite you I promise."

Seth pulled her hands into his, "I didn't think about that really. Guess I still don't quite believe this, even when I feel your fangs…"

"I love that you don't see it Seth, you just see me. But if that bothers you," she started to move from his lap.

Seth followed her pinning her beneath him on the couch as he started to kiss her. Alyssa let herself relax as he rested himself on top of her keeping his weight on his arms as he picked up where they left off. Her fangs had come out and he didn't pull away, just the opposite he began to caress them with his tongue. She was moaning into his kiss, her body pushing up against his feeling the bulge in his jeans that spoke of his desire.

As he kissed her and groaned, grinding himself against her a devious idea came to him and he pressed his tongue against the tip of her fang just enough to draw the smallest amount of blood. Alyssa went stiff beneath him and for a moment he thought he had went too far but then she was kissing him harder pulling on his tongue in a way that went straight to his pants.

Seth pulled back needing to breath, "Why'd you do that Seth?" She was breathing just as heavily as he was even though he knew she didn't have too.

"I don't know it just…I wanted too. Was that wrong?"

She gave him a smile, "No you did nothing wrong. It's just the way you did it…can be intimate."

Seth looked down at his body over hers and raised his eyebrow, "Yeah given our current position I thought that was a good thing…"

She grinned, "Maybe we should move this conversation to the back. I have a bed that hasn't been used."

Seth got up quickly adjusting his jeans to a more comfortable fit before he pulled Alyssa up with him, "Lead the way."

She let her hands pick up where they left off unbuttoning his shirt as she walked him backwards down the hall to her bedroom she kept for appearances. By the time they were inside she had his shirt unbuttoned along with his belt buckle and pants. Seth reached around pulling her tight to him as he unzipped and untied her dress stepping back to let it fall to the floor with his shirt. She stood before him in no bra, nothing but a lacy black thong.

Alyssa grinned as his mouth dropped open before reaching for him pulling on his pants until he was against her his chest pressed against her nipples. She felt him tremble just as she did. Her hands pushed his jeans and boxers down over his shaft as he sighed with relief when it sprang free. His jeans pooled at his feet and he easily stepped out of them as Alyssa pulled him in into another kiss as she turned their bodies so Seth backed into the bed.

She pulled from the kiss long enough for them both to crawl onto the mattress, before she pushed him to his back and straddled him once more as she had on the couch. She leaned her body down to press against his as his wondering hands moved to massage her breasts, she moaned at their softness and the long forgotten gentle pleasure. Feeling his hard shaft against her abdomen she knew what she wanted, what they both wanted.

She stood up above him quickly as slipped her thong off tossing it off the bed before sinking back to her knees. This time Alyssa took his shaft into her small hands admiring him and the way he reacted to her touch, before guiding him to her core. Both groaned as she sheathed him completely. "God Allie, you feel so good."

Alyssa couldn't move for a minute taking in the sensation of him deep inside her, in a place vacant for so long, his kisses against her cheek. Seth moved his hands to grip her hips his body knowing just what it wanted as she started moving on him, his own upward thrusts meeting hers. Alyssa took control and moved changed things up from time to time when she felt things getting close for him. His hands on her hips guiding her as she moved closer to her end she felt the vampire come out. One of the advantages of be in control made it easier for her to resist the urge to bite, she would simply bite her hand.

Harder and harder they worked his hands migrating from her hips to her bouncing breasts pinching the nipples just so as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh Seth, I…oh yes."

"ALLIE," Seth groaned out her name as he filled her with his warmth. Her own muffled scream came from around her hand as her muscles spasmed in her release. As she released her hand she fell forward against Seth resting her cheek on his chest as it went up and down with each breath he took.

Seth moved his hands up to stroke her back, before pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it softly where no evidence showed from her bite accept a few blood drops. This move she felt so gentle she couldn't help but sigh; once more when she let him slide out of her so she could lie facing him.

"You were incredible Allie."

She smiled shyly at him, "Was I your first?"

Seth looked down some, "That obvious huh."

She pulled his chin up with the same hand he had just kissed, "Not in a bad way. You made me feel amazing."

He grinned at that, "Right back at ya." She giggled, "Did it hurt you…to bite your hand?"

She looked over her hand, "Not really I was sorta lost to other more pleasurable feelings at the time."

"Do you need to go to your freezer now?"

"No I can stay in bed tonight. If you can stay that is."

He gave her a grin before kissing her forehead. Alyssa snuggled into Seth and let his heartbeat sooth her into sleep. Seth was out in no time having just seen the stars, thankful for the night and for everything else.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	54. Chapter 54: Teddy Bear and Books

**Chapter 54: Teddy Bear and Books**

When Beth woke she felt a bit calmer, a smile forming on her lips as she realized once more where she was waking up. Their double wide. Mick was tracing circles along her back, "How are you feeling?"

Beth sat up some careful not to hit her head, "Different but better. Things are still…super sensitive but I guess I'm ready for it."

Mick smiled down at her, "Good, are you hungry?"

Beth nodded. Mick reached up and slid the top open for them to get out helping Beth once more into the robe he had pulled from her shoulders after her last feeding. Beth wound her arms around Mick's arm as they walked together to the top of the stairs where she stopped, "When do I learn the sexy jumpy thing?"

Mick chuckled as he pulled her to walk down the stairs, "Later my love, later. Right now the basics, keeping you feed and happy."

Beth wiggled her eyebrow, "And just what are your plans to keep me happy?"

"You need to eat first."

Beth frowned but walked with him to the kitchen, pushing herself up to sit on the island while Mick poured her first glass. She drank it without hesitation and he refilled it two more times, "Feel better."

Beth grinned as she reached over and rinsed out her glass, "Mick I'm so happy right now."

Mick set his glass in the sink before moving between her legs holding her to him, "You are?"

"I'm a vampire, finally I'm a vampire. We really have forever now."

Mick leaned down and kissed her. Beth responded in kind deepening the kiss her fledgling urges taking control as she moved herself against him feeling him harden beneath his pants. Without a word Mick lifted her up and took her to the soft rug in front of the glass fireplace flicking it on and covering her body with his.

They made love twice before Beth fell asleep. Mick carried her up to the freezer before heading downstairs, he didn't need any more time and she would be out for a short nap he knew. He would check his phone and call everyone to let them know everything was going according to plan.

As he turned his cell phone on down in his office he listened to Josef's message, before dialing his number. "Everything is going great. How is Kayla?"

Josef sighed, "She is out with Jean now. They went to go visit Danielle but I will say she is pretty good for a rugrat."

Mick grinned, "She's growing on you already isn't see?"

Quickly Josef changed the subject, "How is dear Beth? Enjoying being undead? I know you're enjoying it, all that free time and space and those fledgling urges."

"We're both very happy. She's resting now. I won't stay long I want to get back before she wakes up I just wanted to check in and let everyone know things are going good."

"I'll pass the word on. Oh and heads up you remember Seth right?"

"Yeah Danielle's brother. What about him?"

"He knows about us. Vampires, you, me, everyone. Allie finally told him, but he is okay with it. He's smitten. But then I know someone else who used to have a thing for redheads."

"Shut up Josef," Mick growled softly. "I think we may be up for her first fresh feeding lesson tomorrow. But no games Josef."

"Me…of course not." Josef laughed, "In all seriousness Mick I know this is important."

"Thanks Josef I owe you one."

"Do you think later when Beth wakes up and you…fitful her urges you two can call Kayla. She'd love to hear from you guys."

Mick smirked, "Of course I was going to suggest it but nice to know you've gone soft."

"You keep that between us and I'll keep a lid on the jokes about red heads and your phase with leather pants…at least for Beth's fledgling stage."

"Deal."

"I'll keep my phone on for your call later."

"Goodbye Josef," Mick disconnected and sent a quick group text that they were both doing well before shutting off his phone once again. Shutting his office he quickly headed upstairs to wait for Beth to wake up from her nap.

*****

When Jean and Kayla came inside both were laughing. Josef came to meet them in the foyer grinning, "Did you ladies have a good time?"

Kayla looked to at Josef, "Ms. Danielle got married. I got to hold the rings."

Josef raised an eyebrow looking at Jean then back down to Kayla, "That sounds like fun. Why don't you go look on the couch in the den, I believe there's something with your name on it."

Looking over to Jean once before she walked quickly to the den. Josef made his way to Jean pulling her into his arms kissing her soundly, "I've missed you my dear."

Jean smiled enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, "I know I've missed you. How did your meeting with Alyssa go?"

Josef grinned, "Good, seems Seth knows about all of us but he isn't a threat. That one is quite smitten."

Jean just shrugged, "So what has her name on it?"

"Come see," Josef pulled her towards the den. "You know she still amazed me that she didn't take off running to the den."

Jean leaned over and planted a kiss to his cheek, "I told you she is a good kid."

Josef didn't answer just smiled as he pushed the den door open further. Kayla was sitting on the couch with a brand new stack of books for her reader, flipping through each of them quickly a huge smile on her face. She looked up, "Ms. Jean, Ms. Jean, look what Mr. Josef got me. He got me more books."

"He did, that was nice of him."

Kayla set the books aside and skipped over to Josef and Jean before she threw her arms around his leg, "Thank you Mr. Josef."

Josef chuckled, "It's my pleasure. I like to see a growing mind." He moved his hand from Jeans back to Kayla's returning her hug as best as he could with her being so small compared to him. "And I believe there is another surprise but that will have to wait until tomorrow."

Kayla looked up at him her eyes wide with excitement, "What is it?"

Josef gave her a wink, "You have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

She nodded happily before looking at Jean, "Come see my new books." As she sat Jean down with her stack of new books Kayla leaned over and said softly into Jeans ear, "Mr. Josef isn't scare or mean. He's a teddy bear just like Ms. Beth and you said."

Josef could hear and raised his eyebrow at Jean and mouthed, 'teddy bear.' Jean just laughed and nodded to Kayla as she started to show her the different books.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	55. Chapter 55: Saying Good Night

**Chapter 55: Saying Good Night**

When Beth woke up Mick was smiling at her, a sight she loved waking up too. "Hello Sleeping Beauty."

Beth grinned as she sat up on her arm enough to lean over to kiss Mick, "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours; are you hungry?"

Beth nodded, "Not as hungry as before."

As they made their way into the kitchen Mick grabbed his phone off the counter and turned it back on as he poured them each a glass. "I called Josef earlier to check in. I let everyone know you're part of the family and doing great."

Beth grinned as she ran her tongue over her fangs happy to feel them and all that they meant. "Kayla is doing okay. But I thought we would call her tonight to let her know we're thinking about her."

Beth felt tears in her eyes as she thought about Kayla, she missed her. Of course she loved Mick and their alone time, and she knew she couldn't see Kayla right now but she still missed the little girl that soon they would be signing papers to make their own. Mick wiped the tears from her cheeks and dialed the phone, "It's okay to be over emotional right now Beth. It's completely natural for your changing body."

Beth nodded and finished her glass while she used her improved hearing to listen to the phone, "Josef can we talk to Kayla please."

"Sure man one second. Beth, are you there?"

"I'm here Josef."

Josef chuckled, "Welcome to the family dear."

"Thank you Josef."

They could hear Josef talk to Kayla, "Kayla someone would like to talk to you." Soft footsteps in the background getting louder and closer before the phone exchanged hands.

"Hello," her sweet little voice came through the phone.

Mick had already clicked on the speakerphone so Kayla would be able to hear them both better as they answered together, "Hey Kayla."

"Mr. Mick, Ms. Beth," an excited squeak left her.

Mick smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm having fun. Oh Mr. Josef got me more books. He isn't scary at all anymore."

Beth giggled imagining the look on Josef's face as he thought about his reputation and no longer being scary. "I told you he would like you."

"And tomorrow, Mr. Josef said I get another surprise. He won't tell me what. I can't wait."

"That was nice of Mr. Josef," Mick commented. "What else have you done?"

"Ms. Jean took me to go see Ms. Danielle. She got married and I got to hold the rings."

Beth could hear Kayla yawning in the background, "We just wanted to call and say hi and let you know we missed you and will see you as soon as possible."

"I miss you too."

"We love you Kayla, sweet dreams."

Kayla responded with another yawn, her excitement no longer keeping her awake. "Night."

Again the sound of the phone exchanging hands and then Josef was back on the line, "Good night Kayla." Josef said as she gave him another hug before Jean took her upstairs to tuck her in.

"A teddy bear huh," Josef put the phone back to his ear.

Beth started to chuckle, "What was I supposed to say. She thought you were scary."

"As long as that stays between us I'll allow it."

"Josef I think tomorrow I'd like to try Beth's ability to feed fresh. She seems to be in good control of herself."

"I'm sure she'll be a good bite. Any preference?"

Mick looked to Beth, "What do you want baby?"

Beth shrugged, "Josef let me call you right back." Before waiting for an answer Mick disconnected.

"As you know Josef has both male and female freshies."

Beth knew what he was asking, did she want to bite a man or a woman. She knew Mick didn't feed freshly, accept from her, and she of all people knew the pleasure to be found in the bite of a vampire. She smiled and held her hands out for him to come into her arms, "I don't care who it is Mick. Whatever is more comfortable for you, you're the only one I want to bite."

Mick grinned, "It's your choice Beth. I'm fine with whatever you choose."

Emotions swelled up inside of her, her Mick so self sacrificing for her even though she knew it would drive him crazy for her to bite another man he would deal with the jealousy to give her that. Tears welled in her eyes once more as she stroked her hand across his jaw, his love reflected in his eyes. Without giving it another seconds thought Beth took Mick's phone from the counter and hit redial.

"So you've talked it over with the wife," Josef snarked.

Beth grinned, "Send over one of your girls. Let Jean choose one for me, she'll know what I want."

"I'll send your meal over tomorrow, say noon."

"Thank you Josef," Beth clicked off the phone. "It's handled."

Mick cupped her face in his hands, "I love you Beth."

"That's good, because I love you forever." Beth set the phone down and pulled Mick's lips down to hers, "I've missed having you all to myself, to have you whenever I want, as loud as I want."

Mick groaned as she trailed her hand down to stroke his length through his pants, "Then let's not waste this time." Mick picked Beth up and threw her over his shoulder and bounded for the stairs. At the base he grinned and jumped to the top with a gush of air, Beth squealed the vampire jump turning her on even more.

*****

Ben walked into the visitation room with his briefcase, it was late but he had business to discuss. He waited for Carpov to be brought to him, he was still upset that this man had managed to get someone in his circle, to kill a woman he swore he would protect. Now Ben was working night and day since Mischa's murder to get things lined up for Mick and Beth. The fact that they wanted to adopt Kayla was a godsend. She deserved to be someplace she was loved and felt safe, and he knew she had those with them, and much more.

Although Carpov would never be getting out of prison he still was not required to sign over his parental rights making it difficult for Mick and Beth to fully adopt Kayla. Ben had put together all the information possible, he had no rights from inside the prison and would never see his daughter again but he could still make things drag. He hoped to have common sense with the man.

Ben looked up to the sound of doors unlocking to see Carpov being led in wearing shackles, "Mr. Talbot, so nice to have a visitor."

Ben didn't smile or stand up as he waited for the guards to secure his chains to the table and floor. Once the guards secured him and stepped back to the door Ben took the folder he had been holding and opened it, taking a pen from his jacket and set them both in front of him, "Sign."

"What's this?"

"Termination of your parental rights for your daughter; this way she can be placed in the system to maybe be adopted." Ben wasn't about to let on that she had a home already sure this man was sick enough to drag things out just to do it.

"Why would I want to give up my rights? I have so few these days," Carpov grinned.

"You'll never see your daughter again, that I can promise you. She will be placed with a family eventually this is just a mere formality. I know you were never a good father but maybe even you can do this one thing to release her to some hope of finding a home."

Carpov's face was serious as he looked at Ben, "How much is it worth to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"My parental rights, to save the little brat, blah, blah. What will you give me for my signature?"

Ben sat up straighter fighting the urge to yell, "I do not make deals with criminals."

"Not even for a child's benefit. Shame on you Mr. Talbot."

Talbot leaned a little closer, "I don't make deals with criminals but I can make your stay here much more unpleasant. I noticed from your file you are currently in a cell alone…" Ben smiled, "I can arrange to have that changed. Who knows your new cell mate might be someone you've hurt before."

Ben sat back, "Your rights are also terminated upon your death."

Carpov frowned he was pissed at the way this man spoke to him but also at how inept he was in these walls. He knew he had no way to protect himself if someone really wanted him dead, his organization was crumbled and he was alone. Slowly he picked up the pen and signed the papers where Ben had marked for his signature before shoving both the pen and the papers back at him as far as the chains would allow. "Take your papers."

Ben smiled down at Carpov as he stood up putting the papers into his briefcase and his pen back in his jacket, "Thank you for seeing reason Mr. Carpov. Enjoy the rest of your stay." Ben strolled away happy that he could finally finish putting together the paperwork with the officer from Department of Child Services for Kayla's adoption.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	56. Chapter 56: First Fresh Feed

**Chapter 56: First Fresh Feed**

Even after only a few days Beth was showing amazing progress. Mick attributed it to their constant delay and her strong witted mind. Beth was just happy she was doing well, although she was nervous about her first fresh bite. Candice and Jean had both told her it was mostly instinct, that she would do great, but still she was worried.

When she came downstairs with Mick it was the first time she had been dressed in more than a robe since she was turned, if sweat pants and one of Mick's Henley's counted as dressed. "So Jean knows what you want huh? Something you guys have already talked about?"

Beth smiled at Mick as he handed her a glass of O negative making sure she wasn't too hungry before her first fresh feed. "We've had many conversations about freshies."

Mick raised a brow, "So what kind of freshie did you want?"

Beth finished her glass and handed it back to Mick, "One I won't want to kill."

As Mick set the glass down and turned to Beth as she continued, "I'm as worried about my bite as I am about…my imbalance of hormones. You are a very handsome man Mick, a man most women drool over, a catch to say the least."

Mick leaned forward and kissed her softly pulling back before her desire kicked in and they got carried away, "I think I have the greatest of catches. I stole you from the heavens, my very own angel."

Beth smiled but continued, "I know you love me Mick and would never cheat on me. My rational brain knows that but well…the whole you feeding fresh thing didn't go as planned remember."

"I'm not going to be feeding Beth you are," Mick assured her.

"I know that. You see I know how jealous you can be sometimes and I don't want to feed from any man but you, so a male was out of the question. It's sweet that you would put your feelings aside for me, it means a lot. As for what type Jean is sending…"

Beth squeezed both Micks' hands, "She's sending someone she thinks I won't find intimidating. Someone who will be fully clothed, professional, and not try to flirt with my husband, just to be sure I don't lose my temper."

Mick chuckled, "Sounds like a plan. Although you are very rational Beth, I think that is part of what is making this easy for you."

"That or all the preparation and stop starts we had."

"Or that," Mick hugged her burring his face in her hair, "I don't care I just love that you're mine forever."

*****

When Mick opened the door for the freshie Jean had delivered he let out a soft growl. He had said he would be fine with any choice Beth made but after she told him she didn't want a male freshie, seeing this male model standing before him with his sandy blonde hair in a tussle and his shirt open to reveal his six pack abs he was none too happy. The man gave a giant smile, "I hear someone is looking for a hot fresh meal."

Mick growled again this time much louder before Beth came up behind him. "Who are you?"

"You must be Blondie," the man flashed his smile, "Compliments of Mr. Kostan."

Beth placed her hands on her hips, "No offense to you but please leave. You are not what I requested."

The man started to laugh, "None taken. The girl you're waiting for is downstairs. I was sent up first by Mr. Kostan with a message…I couldn't help myself."

Mick started to shake his head, "I bet he couldn't. I'll have words with him later."

The guy gave a smaller smile and headed to the elevator buttoning his shirt, "I'll send Raven up."

Mick shut the door and turned to Beth, "I'm going to stake him."

Beth couldn't help but giggle at him, "This is a perfect example of why I left it up to Jean."

Mick leaned forward and kissed her before letting go. Beth walked to the kitchen to put some distance between them until her meal arrived. When they heard another knock Mick shook his head and checked the monitor before opening. The girl was cute but completely Goth way too much dark makeup, not Mick's type in the least with nose piercings and spike studded choker.

Mick showed her in, "Thank you for coming. Just so we're clear you were made aware that this is her first fresh feeding."

Raven gave him a scowl, "I have been informed."

"Not to be picky but what are those piercings made of?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, "White gold. I've been doing this for a few years now so can we get on with it?"

Mick turned towards Beth who was smiling wide, definitely a good choice to put Beth at ease. Rave made her way to the couch and sat easily as Beth walked over to Mick.

"How do you feel baby?" Mick whispered into her ear.

Beth smiled as she looked at the girl on the couch, "Very good."

Mick pulled Beth to the couch and sat down leaving room for Beth to sit between him and Raven. "Hi and thank you," Beth said politely.

Raven just pulled up her sleeve of her long sleeved shirt and held it out. Mick nodded to Beth, "Take her arm in your hands and bring it to your mouth." Beth did as he instructed.

"Now take a moment and use your senses, let your instincts take over. You're going to find a good spot to slowly and gently sink your fangs into." Beth did as Mick directed feeling her vampire come out to play as she found just the right spot and bite down.

"Good girl," Mick encouraged. "Now just let the blood pool into your mouth for a minute." Beth did as he said, "Now do you hear her heart? You have to stay focused on that. Now slowly draw on her, slowly use your tongue to massage the skin between your fangs but listen to her heart and when the beat changes you have to stop."

Beth did just as Mick said drawing slowly but deeply from Raven's arm savoring the flavor and life and the way it made her feel. She was acutely aware of Mick beside her his hand on her leg, oh she wished he would move it up a bit higher. The fresh blood was making all of her senses come alive, most of them involved Mick. Forcing her thoughts away and back to the task at hand Beth refocused on the heartbeat and heard it start to slow. She stopped pulled and slowly side her fangs out of Raven's pale white arm pressing her tongue to her mark to help close them just as she remembered Mick doing so many times to her.

Mick was rubbing Beth's back and leg as she did just as he said. His eyes shone with tears as she pulled her fangs from Raven and closed the wound so proud of his little fledgling. Raven had stayed silent but Mick thought that was more her natural way but he could sense the pleasure from the bite. Beth sat up licking her lips for any traces of blood left examining her bite before looking to Mick, "How'd I do?"

Mick beamed at her, "Wonderfully, like a pro." Mick pulled Beth to his lips and kissed her quickly, "How do you feel?"

Beth's smile lit up, "Full of life, full of…" her words trailed off as her hands began to roam his chest, her desire starting to flare back up.

"Beth baby you need to finish," Mick coaxed her.

Beth shook her head and turned back to Raven, "Now what?"

Raven had passed out silently on the couch, "Go to the kitchen and get that bottle of orange juice I bought the other day."

Beth not only did it but did it with vamp speed giggling the whole time, "Now what?"

Mick pulled her back to lean again his chest, "Now we wait a few minutes while she recovers. Then you'll have her drink that and thank her and she will leave."

Beth nodded waiting her body tingling she didn't want to disappoint Mick but she had to focus all of the energy she had on keeping her hands off Mick. After a few minutes that felt like years Raven opened her eyes, "Here drink this," Beth shoved the bottle into her hand.

Raven took the bottle and unscrewed the top and took a few swallows, "Thank you." Raven simply nodded and stood up examining her arm before she pulled her sleeve down and headed for the door.

Beth turned her body and pinned Mick against the couch ravaging his mouth. Mick grinned as his hands moved up and down Beth's body as he returned her passionate kiss. She pulled back and started to pull his shift off her hands splayed over his bare chest. Mick pushed up into the sitting position as Beth straddled him as he pulled from the kiss long enough to pull his Henley off Beth. As Beth began to grind down on Mick's lap his lips moving down her neck, "Beth get these pants off."

Beth pulled off Mick's lap and quickly kicked off her sweats leaving her in nothing but her naked glow. She leaned down and pulled at Mick's jeans pulling them to his ankles before jumping back into his lap straddling him once more, "Mick, oh I want you Mick. I want to feel you so much."

Mick groaned as Beth rubbed against his throbbing erection. Beth took hold of his length and moved it to her core before impaling herself on it, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Mick took hold of her hips and held her in place until she rolled her head forward; then as her eyes found his he thrust his hips up. Beth fell forward against Mick gasping as he began to thrust his hips up into her as he pulled her hips onto him. They moved together as one working for one goal as lips explored lips, hands roamed over bodies until they came to mutual bliss.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	57. Chapter 57: Conclusion

**Chapter 57: Conclusion**

When Kayla woke up she was happy and excited to get downstairs and see what surprise Mr. Josef had for her. She was happy he was really a teddy bear, he really was nice. Kayla made her way into the bathroom and to the stool in front of the sink to brush her teeth and brush her hair before putting on one of the outfits Candice had picked out for her when she first started living with Mick and Beth before heading out of her room.

She walked quickly and quietly over to Josef and Jean's room and knocked. She waited patiently for one of them to come in remembering what Mick and Beth had said about not going into adults rooms when the doors are shut. Josef and Jean came out wrapped in each others arms, "Good morning Kayla."

Kayla smiled, "Good morning. It's the next day, do I get to see the surprise now?"

Jean giggled as she kissed Josef's check, "Ask if she brushed her teeth," she whispered in vamp tones.

Josef looked down to Kayla, "That depends did you brush your teeth?"

Kayla nodded excitedly, "I did and I used my mouth wash too see." Kayla smiled wide showing off her little teeth for inspection.

"Looks good, teeth are very important. Why don't we get you some breakfast first."

Kayla went between the two of them and took their hands and started towards the stairs eager to see her new surprise. Josef went about getting her cereal once more and watching and chatting with Jean as she ate quickly.

"You know he won't even tell me what your surprise is," Jean informed Kayla giving Josef a raised eyebrow.

Josef leaned forward kissing her lips, "You will see soon enough."

Kayla giggled, "You two are like Mr. Mick and Ms. Beth. They kiss lots too."

"That's because we love each other," Jean said smiling over at Kayla.

"I'm finished," she pushed her bowl away. "Can I see it now please?"

Josef and Jean looked down at her sweet puppy dog eyes, "Yeah can we see it?" Jean chimed in. Josef couldn't help but laugh at what a pair they made, Jean he could never refuse for long anything she wanted and this little one with those eyes all big and bright he was in trouble and he knew it.

"Come with me," Josef led them out to the front door. When he opened it Kayla let out a squeak, "Is this for me?"

Josef bounced on his heels, "Yes it is."

Jean looked a little worried seeing the bike complete with basket and streamers with a helmet sitting in the basket. "Josef this is sweet but she's four."

He turned to face Jean, "So she can practically read. She's ahead of the curb. Plus it's got those little learner wheels or whatever to keep her from falling over." He turned back to Kayla as she was walking around touching and studying her yellow bike with nice sturdy training wheels, "Have you ever rode a bike before?"

Kayla looked up at Josef, "No but I always wanted too. Momma said when we got to Ohio she was going to teach me but…oh thank you Mr. Josef." She ran to him and hugged his legs tight as she could, "Will you teach me?"

"UHhhhhh…." Josef looked to Jean who shook her head at him.

"You got yourself into this one," she smiled.

"I can try. You have to wear your helmet though don't want to get hurt."

"I will, I will I promise. Ms. Jean it's yellow. Look," she pulled Jean over to the bike. Josef beamed with pride that he was able to please Kayla so easily, even if he had lots of qualified help from the store employees.

*****

Seth woke up in bed feeling silky hair sprawled out over his chest and he smiled up at the ceiling thinking about the night before. He had been slightly worried about things, worried he would fumble or screw something up or worse blow it too soon, but Allie put him at ease. Then waking up just as the sun was rising and going for a second round he felt as if the world was perfect.

Sensing he was awake Allie pushed up to lean on her elbow facing him, "Hi."

Seth grinned, "Hi. What time is it?"

Alyssa looked over at the clock, "Almost 1. Do you have to be somewhere?"

Seth rolled his body to cover hers, "Nope just curious how long I slept." He started kissing her softly as her nails tickled the back of his neck.

As the kiss became more passionate Alyssa pushed him back, "Seth we have to stop. I have to…"

Seth stayed where he was, "Vampire stuff huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I haven't been in a relationship with anyone in a long time, let alone a human. I don't want to take any chances."

Seth kissed her quickly then rolled back onto his back, "I understand. You do what you need to do just point me in the direction of your bathroom." Alyssa stood from the bed and reached for Seth's shirt and slipped it on buttoning it closed just enough to cover her before pointing him in the right direction.

When Seth made his way out to the kitchen in his boxers he saw her with a glass turned up to her lips. Sensing Seth enter the room she quickly turned her back and pulled the glass down, "You might not want to see this."

"Is it dangerous?"

She laughed, "No, just…"

Seth continued walking into the small kitchen to stand behind her, "What is it?"

Slowly she turned to look at him holding her glass in front of her, "My meals."

Seth just shrugged, "It doesn't bother you, to see me drink blood?"

"Hey I'll just look at it as some V8," he kissed her check and opened her fridge. Seeing only a couple bottles and some bags of V8 he closed it, "But I take it you don't have anything else?"

"Sorry never had a reason to have human food. Honestly the only part of this kitchen I use is the fridge and occasionally the microwave."

"It's fine but microwave…"

Alyssa grinned, "V8 tastes better when its closer to body temp."

"Oh okay makes sense," Seth walked into the living room to grab the remote to flip on the TV.

Alyssa shook her head before finishing her breakfast still amazed at how easy he was taking this all. He seemed almost excited about it, leaving her to hope. No, she thought she wouldn't let herself think like that. She would let it go naturally and see how he continued to feel about it before she jumped to ruin what they had right now.

As she rinsed out her glass she realized she was in too deep already, if he turned out to be like her late husband she would be crushed. That though could wait, she could at least enjoy things before worrying.

*****

"Okay are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes," Beth replied ecstatically as she practically bounced in front of him.

"Okay you need to focus your energy on the task at hand, then you will bend your leg like so," Mick moved his body as he told Beth what to do. "Then when you are facing where you want to go you push back and then forward," Mick vaulted to the top of the stairs.

"My turn," Beth giggled as she took a deep unneeded breath and mimicked Mick's movements focusing with all of her energy. With a whoosh of air Beth was beside Mick at the top of the stairs. She looked down at the stairs and then at Mick, "I did it. I jumped!"

Mick chuckled as Beth leaned into his arms kissing him, "Yes you did baby. You are a star fledgling."

Beth smiled, "Good because we have Kayla and I'm not taking any chances."

Both of them looked over to the end table by the couch hearing Mick's phone start to vibrate a split second before the ringer started going off. Beth grinned, "Race you." Without waiting another second Beth jumped down over the rail and towards the phone.

Mick grabbed the phone just before her hand enclosed it, "Hey."

Mick grinned, "You're good baby but I'm still the pro." Mick looked at the caller id and hit answer, "St. John here."

"Mick, it's Ben. I know you and Beth are busy with your remodel but I had some news for you."

"What's that Ben?" Mick held the phone between him and Beth both easily able to hear.

"I spoke with Carpov and got him to sign over his parental rights. So by the time your project is done I will have the papers ready for you to sign."

Tears welled in Beth's eyes. "How'd you get him to sign the papers?"

Ben snorted, "Like he was a father to begin with. I just told him I could make his stay a lot less comfortable. I may have mentioned having one of his enemies put as his bunkmate and possible said something about his rights also being terminated upon his death."

Mick chuckled, "Nice work counselor."

"Normally I wouldn't do that but that scum…I'm not going to let him keep Kayla from being adopted by two people who love her so much."

"We look forward to it. Beth and I already see her as our own."

"Well I won't keep you I just wanted to let you know the good news. I'll call you when we have everything ironed out."

"Thanks Ben," Mick disconnected the call and set the phone down.

Beth was still all teary, "She'll be our daughter Mick."

"I know Beth," Mick pulled Beth into a hug taking in her scent that always calmed him.

*****

**The End**

Okay thank you guys for sticking with me. Don't worry this isn't the end of our Mick and Beth or any of the other couples. So much is still going on just time to start a new story is all, hope you all will come with me on the next journey. The next story will be called **Fevered Mind**, hope to see you there.


End file.
